Termine enamorándome de ti
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Te acababas de mudar, no querías dejar todo lo que tenias, pero aun así tus padres te arrastraron a una nueva vida. Ahora vives en Namimori a mala gana, sin embargo un extraño grupo te hará ver que tu vida no están mala como piensas, en especial tu castaño vecino pero ¿que harás al descubrir su secreto? Esto es un TsunaxLectora
1. Chapter 1

Hola.

Si yo de nuevo D:

ejem, bueno al onda shojo sigue D: y salio esto D:

razon pro que lo pubico, por que quiero dejar de tenerlo en las notas del cel D:

si, tiene infiniidad de fanfic´s en borrador que pfff ...

este es solo el prologo. Espero les guste

A si, es un Tsunaxlector :D

* * *

"Estabas molesta, claramente se podía ver en tus expresiones, habías tenido que dejar amigos, conocidos y a la persona que quería, solo porque a tus padres se les ocurrio mudarse. ¡Si Mudarse! Tal vez no hubiera sido tan malo si se hubieran mudado de ciudad, o incluso de estado, ¡No! Ellos decidieron mudarse de país, ¡así es! ¡De país! Por cuenta propia hicieron maletas, arreglaron papeles, compraron una casa, se transfirieron de trabajo, te transfirieron de escuela, y tesubieron prácticamente a rastras a un avión, en el cual, viajarísa hasta llegar al otro lado del charco. Si, ¡Del charco! De América Central a Asia. ¡Por dios! Que tienen en la mente tus padres."

Saliste prácticamente furiosa del taxi que acaba de dejarte a tus padres y a ti enfrente de tu nueva casa, entraste con una pequeña maleta y miraste el pequeño jardín delantero, miraste hacia atrás solo para observar a tus padres platicar animadamente con una mujer de cabellos castaños, bastante alegre. Entraste a la casa y la inspeccionaste, tenía un estilo totalmente diferente al de tu antiguo hogar, suspiraste con pesadez.

Miraste cada rincón de la primera planta que terminaste aburrida. Decidiste finalmente subir a la segunda planta y buscar tu habitación. Terminaste de subir las escaleras y encontraste un pasillo con las puertas que daban a las diferentes habitaciones. Tomaste la perilla del cuarto más cercano a la derecha, abriste la puerta y viste tu nueva habitación. Una cama individual con un escritorio, también un armario y una ventana con vista a la calle.

Me acerque a la ventana para abrirla, deje la maleta sobre la cama y deje que el viento matutino removiera mis cabellos. Desde que el avión había aterrizado, hace unas horas, no me había sentido tan relajada. Quite la maleta de la cama y la deje en el suelo, me avente al colchón y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Cortito, pero si me conocen saben que mis prologos siempre son cortos -_-

Total espero les hay gustado


	2. Chapter 2

Hola.

Muchas gracias por lo RW de este fic *o* En realidad no esperaba tener 3 xD Muchas gracias NARUKO96, thania22, sheblunar Este cap dedicado a ustedes

ACLARACIONES:

No las habia puesto antes por que no se necesitaba aun

"TN"- aquí inserten el nombre de su preferencia:D

Ahora sin mas, Disfruten de este cap

* * *

Capitulo 1: Nuevo Hogar, Nuevos vecinos

Despertaste, te sentías más tranquila, observaste por la ventana para ver que no tardaba en anochecer, la combinación de colores naranja, amarillo y rojo del cielo te cautivo, nunca en tu vida habías visto tan hermoso atardecer. Sin embargo unos fuertes gritos de cosas entendibles, puesto que todos parecían hablar a la vez, te sacaron de tu ensoñación.

-Yahajaja, Lambo-san es el mejor

-Vaca estúpida, deja de molestar a Juudaime

-Maa maa Gokudera

-Podrían simplemente callarse

-Como usted ordene Juudaime

-Sawada es extremo

-No es genial Tsuna-kun

-No es genial Tsuna-san

Los lloriqueos y demás sonidos desagradables te estaban volviendo loca, y sin pensártelo dos veces le gritaste al extraño grupo de marcianos que estaba haciendo escándalo en la calle frente a tu nueva casa.

-Ya cállense con un demonio, grupo de escandalosos- y al darte cuenta que lo dijiste en japonés, te sonrojaste y terminaste ocultándote sin dejar que te vieran.

-¡Maldita!- escuchaste

-Maa Maa Gokudera- parecía que quería calmar al que te había insultado

-Discúlpanos si te despertamos-Escuchaste decir a una nerviosa voz

-Juudaime, usted no tiene por que disculparse, es ella la que no debería dormir a estas horas

-Gokudera-kun- hablo la misma voz seria, para esas alturas tu ya estabas nuevamente asomada a la ventana- Acaba de mudarse de muy lejos, es normal que estuviera cansada y durmiera un rato, fuimos unos insensibles al despertarla

-Acepto las disculpas- dijiste al notar que el ambiente enfrente de tu casa estaba algo tenso- igual ya no estaba dormida-dijiste lo ultimo mas para ti misma

Finalmente podías ver a los escandalosos. El mas gruñón y aquel que te había insultado y, a bases de deducciones descubriste que se llamaba Gokudera, era de pie blanca y ojos color verdes, y cabellera plateada, de estatura media, a su lado un joven moreno con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza y con una gran sonrisa, no pudiste ver sus ojos ya que los tenia cerrados, tenía el cabello negro. Un poco atrás estaban dos chicas, una castaña y una peli naranja y al lado de esta un chico más alto que el primero que el primero, de cabellera gris, tenia puesta una curita en el puente de la nariz y por último, el más pequeño de los chicos. Un castaño de ojos color miel y cabellos alborotados. Ese mismo fue el que te saco de nuevo de tus pensamientos.

-Ya se, en recompensa te invito a la reunión que tendremos-Dijo el

Tu lo miraste con cara de "¿Y crees que iré contigo?, ni te conozco"

-Sera en mi casa y mamá preparo pastel de fresa-sonrió lo que te provoco un leve sonrojo

-La mama de Tsuna-san hace unos pasteles delicioso-desu- dijo la castaña del grupo.

Fue en ese momento en que observaste que todos, a excepción de la castaña, usaban un uniforme similar.

De pronto la puerta de tu casa se abrió, espantando al grupo de estudiantes y a ti.

-Vaya, haciendo nuevos amigos "TN" – dijo tu madre mientras pasaba su vista de los estudiantes a tu ventana

-Buenas tardes señora- dijeron todos los escandalosos

-Buenas tardes-saludo- y ¿ya se hicieron amigos?

-No estoy haciendo nuevos amigos-dijiste al mismo tiempo que el castaño

-Estábamos invitándola a una pequeña fiesta en mi casa- dijo sonriente el castaño

Tu solo le lanzaste una mirada fulminante

-Ah ya veo, tu eres el hijo de Sawada-san..- se detuvo un momento- ¿Tsunayoshi verdad?

-Hai

-Anda hija ve, es en la casa de enfrente

Y tú abriste los ojos con asombro. Tus vecinos eran unos escandalosos. Movida por la curiosidad asentiste

-Solo me cambio de ropa- dijiste para cerrar la ventana e ir a tu armario por busca de tu conjunto.

Al terminar de cambiarte, bajaste a tu jardín delantero en donde ya solo te esperaba el castaño. Te sonrió.

-Hola mucho gusto, Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi- después bajo la mirada apenado- Lamento que mis amigos te hayan despertado

-Descuida- dijiste dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa- soy "TN"- te presentaste

-Bien "TN"-chan, vamos- dijo mientras te abría la puerta de su casa.

Entraste, notaste que su casa era algo parecida a tu nuevo hogar, pero a diferencia de la tuya este tenía cierto ambiente cálido que te saco una sonrisa

-Tadaima Oka-san- escuchaste al castaño

-Ara Tsu-kun- de pronto una mujer de cabellera castaña pero más oscura a la del joven salió con una espátula en mano- Gokudera-kun y los demás te esperan en tu habitación….- la mujer te miro y te regalo una sonrisa- Tu eres la nueva amiga de Tsu-kun, Bienvenida

-Mu…mucho gusto soy "TN" Lamento la intromisión- respondiste nerviosa

-Onegai, cuida de Tsu-kun- te dijo- Bien suban y más tarde le llevare mas bocadillos- dijo para regresar a la cocina

-Vamos- te dijo el castaño y comenzaste a seguirlo.

Al llegar a su habitación todos los anteriores jóvenes estaban ahí, junto a un castaño casi rubio más pequeño, una niña de traje rojo y peinada con una trenza y otro niño mas vestido de traje.

-Te tardaste Dame-Tsuna- dijo el pequeño de traje

-Reborn!- exclamo Tsuna

-Al menos preséntala- el niño te observo de pies a cabeza

Después todos comenzaron a verte

-Bueno ella es "TN", acaba de mudarse

Tú los saludaste, después todos ellos se presentaron. Te mentirías a ti misma si dijeras que no te habías divertido en aquella reunión a la que fuiste invitada de improviso. Las peleas sin sentido entro los amigos de tu nuevo vecino te parecían cómicas, y aunque en ocasiones hablaban de cosas que no entendías y al momento de preguntar se ponían tensos, aun así, pasaste tu primera tarde de maravilla.

* * *

Awww listo *o*, les gusto su primera tarde en Namimori ?

XDDDDD

Nos veremos yo creo por el jueves, no se, depende de las ganas que tenga de transcribir XDD

bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, finalmente, lo prometido es deuda ^^

Eh aqui un nuevo cap xDDDDD

Espero les guste muchas gracias por sus hermosos RW *o*

Que lo hayan marcado como favorito y Follow *o*

waaaaa me emocionan *o* xDDDD

Disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 2: Nuevo hogar, nueva escuela

Estabas, nerviosa, frustrada, desesperada, en fin, tu ánimo estaba de los mil nervios. Ha pasado una semana desde que llegaste a Namimori, y finalmente asistirías a la escuela.

Estabas feliz, al menos sabías que, tanto Tsuna como sus amigos ruidosos, asistían a la misma escuela a la que empezarías a ir. Sin embargo los rumores y las mismas afirmaciones de tus pocos conocidos, te llenaban de terror ante un nombre, Hibari Kyoya. Aún ni lo conocías y ya le profesabas miedo y terror. Claro, en tus viajes al centro comercial para familiarizarte con el lugar, nunca hacía falta su nombre.

No has desayunado, sientes que si lo haces de un momento a otro devolverías todo y preferías ahorrarte le vergüenza. Después de todo, tus padres ya habían empezado a trabajar, por lo cual te encontrabas sola en casa. El día anterior, tu madre, le había pedido a tu castaño vecino que si te acompañaba, para que no huyeras en el proceso.

Ahora estas dispuesta a salir e ir por tu compañero de viaje a la casa de enfrente. "No debes salir huyendo, no debes salir huyendo", te repetías a ti misma.

Abriste la puerta de tu casa y saliste, caminaste un poco y finalmente tocaste a la puerta de la casa vecina de enfrente. Esperaste unos segundos cuando la puerta fue abierta por la dueña de la casa.

-Ara "TN"-chan, buenos días- te dijo sonriente Nana Sawada

-Buenos días Nana-San, ¿Tsunayoshi-san ya está listo?- preguntaste

-Reborn-kun fue a despertarlo- contesto la mujer mientras te dejaba pasar.

En eso una fuerte explosión proveniente del piso de arriba y seguramente del cuarto del castaño se escucho. Unos reclamos, un golpe más y después un suspiro.

-Dime "TN"-chan, ¿llevas almuerzo?- pregunto la amable mujer

Tú seguías un tanto shockeada por los anteriores sucesos que respondiste a balbuceos-

-No, bueno si pero no, hay no se- La mujer te sonrió para después irse a la cocina.

Cómo pudiste la seguiste y al llegar ahí saludaste a todos.

-Eh… Buenos días a todos- dijiste haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenos días- te respondió Bianchi, que según a lo que te habías enterado era la tutora de Tsuna para artes, o algo así.

-Buenos días "TN"-nee- Fuuta, un pequeño de unos 7 años fue el que te saludo

-Veo que estas lista- dijo una voz atrás de ti.

Rápidamente te giraste y viste a Reborn.

-Buenos días Reborn-san- dijiste un tanto nerviosa

-Buenos días- te respondió y paso a tomar su lugar en la mesa a un lado de Bianchi- Dame-Tsuna no tarda en bajar- dijo- Así que puedes tomar un vaso de leche.

Tú sonreíste mientras Nana dejaba un vaso de leche con chocolate en uno de los asientos vacios.

-Anda no seas tímida- te decía sonriente Bianchi

Sin más remedio, te sentaste y diste las gracias por la bebida.

Poco después bajo Tsuna apurado quien se sentó a un lado tuyo a desayunar, minutos después ambos junto a Reborn salieron de la casa, afuera los esperaban Gokudera y Yamamoto a los cuales saludaste.

Así los cinco empezaron a andar en dirección a la secundaria de Namimori. En el camino se encontraron a Kyoko, Haru y Ryohei, al llegar a Nami-chuu Haru se despidió para irse a su escuela. Miraste el edificio nerviosa, pero la mano de Kyoko en tu hombro te dio fuerzas.

Entraste junto con los ruidosos, todos te acompañaron hasta el comité disciplinario, todos diciéndote lo que debía y no hacer. Ahora estabas sola. Solo tenía que tocar la puerta levemente y esperar el adelante.

Así que eso hiciste. Tocaste levemente la puerta.

-Adelante- lograste escuchar desde adentro

-Con su permiso Hibari-san- estabas que morías de los nervios.

Al entrar viste a un pelinegro de blanca piel sentado atrás de un escritorio

-Así que tú eres la herbívora nueva

-S..Si- tartamudeaste mientras te dabas un fuerte golpe mental, le acababas de afirmas que eras una herbívora

-Tu grupo es el 2 A, ve hacia allá-te miro para después pasar su vista en el otro joven del cual apenas te dabas cuenta que estaba ahí- Kusakabe Tetsuya, llévala- ordeno

El joven con un peinado de copete se acerco a ella

-Sígueme- te dijo para abrirte la puerta y salir después de ti. Te llevo y dejo en a puerta de tu nuevo grupo. Tú seguías celebrando el seguir viva después de ver al presidente del comote disciplinario.

Kusakabe abrió la puerta de tu grupo, le dijo algo al profesor en turno y tu pasaste para presentarte. Y grande fue la sorpresa que te llevaste al ver a todos tus conocidos, ellos te sonreían.

-Hola, mucho gusto soy "TN", espero nos llevemos bien- dijiste para después irte a sentar al lugar que te habían indicado, muy cerca de Tsunayoshi.

Bien ahora crees que la escuela es bastante fácil, pero ahora comprendías mejor porque a tu vecino le decían Dame-Tsuna, le quedaba muy bien ese sobrenombre, el era todo un Dame y así pasaron el resto de tus clases.

* * *

Waaaaa ¿les gusto?

¿Que tal su primer día de clases?

jaja sobrevivieron wiii -da vueltitas(?)-

Hmm no se tal vez el sabado mañana (?) no se proxima actu xDDD

bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Jujuju Suertudas

Muchas gracias por sus RW *o* kyaaa me animan mucho y a ustedes les traen mas rapido el cap xD

Aviso, este cap no es miel sobre hojuelas, contieen un poco de drama, algo que solo saldra muy poco xD, lo siento me es inevitable

ACLARACIONES:

Yujuuuuu aclaraciones que aclaran xD

"TN"- inserten el nombre de su preferencia

(blablabla)- interrupciones mias

_blablabla_ su antiguo idioma, el de su antiguo hogar xDD

-blablabla- hablando en japones :D

-revisando una libreta- sip creo que eso es todo

Sin mas que decirles, disfruten del cap ^^

* * *

Capitulo 3: Nuevo hogar y la primera desilusión

Estas a media semana, habías decidido no esperar a tus ruidosos compañeros, puesto que hoy tenias una cita importante, finalmente, después de semana y media, hablarías con tus amigas para enterarte de los chismes de tu anterior escuela. Así que te despediste de los ruidosos idiotas, como ahora los llamabas, y corriste, como alma que persigue el diablo, hasta tu casa.

Abriste la puerta, subiste corriendo las escaleras, entraste a tu habitación y aventaste al ahí se va tu portafolio. Encendiste tu computadora y entraste a facebook (LOL), miraste la hora en tu escritorio y suspiraste, aun tenías unos minutos antes de que tus amigas llegaran. Ahora que lo pensabas un poco, el sistema educacional de tu antiguo país era tan extraño, es decir entrabas a las siete de la mañana y salía a la una de la tarde, ahora entrabas a las ocho de la mañana pero salías a las tres.

Pronto te llego la notificación de un mensaje no leído. Sonreíste, tus dos amigas te llamaban por mensaje privado. Mientras que para ellas eran las dos de la tarde, para ti, eran las cuatro del día siguiente, estabas en el futuro. Después de teclear un rato decidieron cambiar de método e irse a Skype (Doble lol). Tú no te habías cambiado el uniforme porque, precisamente les querías presumir lo bien que te quedaba. Ya una vez conectadas a Skype con video y todo.

_Como estas "TN"_ gritaron tus amigas por la cámara de sus respectivos ordenadores.

_Muy bien, siento que ah sido una eternidad_ dijiste

_Si_ termino de decir una de tus dos amigas

_Oye "TN" quiero ver tu uniforme nuevo_ dijo la otra

Tú sonreíste, te levantaste y te alejaste un poco de la cámara para que la imagen te tomara de cuerpo completo. Al hacerlo tus amigas gritaron emocionadas

_Kyaaaa! Te ves tan linda_

_Si, el color azul de la falda te queda muy bien, y ese moño rojo resalta tus ojos_

Tú te sonrojaste por el cumplido mientras regresabas a tomar asiento

En eso un grito se escucho. Y eso que tenias la ventana cerrada.

-Deja de acercarte tanto al Juudaime, Idiota del beisball- OH si claramente es Gokudera

_¿Que fue eso?_ preguntaron al tiempo tus amigas

_Solo un idiota gritándole a otro idiota_ suspiraste_ déjenme ir a callarlos_ nuevamente te levantaste de tu asiento y caminaste hasta la ventana, la abriste y los viste a todos enfrente de la entrada de Sawada –Hey idiotas ruidosos cállense que estoy hablando por teléfono- les gritaste

-Estas no son horas de hablar por teléfono- te respondió Hayato

-Es el único horario en el que podemos, señor genio- suspiraste- Así que cierra el pico

-Tu Maldita- si, ya te habías acostumbrado a esos ataques de ira, y también sabias quien se disculparía y detendría al peli plateado.

-Gokudera-kun- dijo algo nerviosa la voz de Tsuna- Basta-suspiro- "TN"-chan perdónanos por interrumpir, trataremos de no hacer mucho ruido- y te sonrío

-Muchas gracias Tsunayoshi-san- terminaste de decir para volver a tu anterior lugar.

_¿compañeros de la escuela?_ pregunto una de tus amigas

_Sip_ respondiste_ son unos idiotas ruidosos que siempre andan en casa de Sawada

_Dejando a ellos de lado_ interrumpió tu segunda amiga_ No sabes lo que te espera de chismes_ dijo emocionada

Tu primera amiga aplaudió emocionada

_La maestra amargada de Ciencias se va a casar_ dijeron ambas

_No! ¡Imposible!_ respondiste

_Sip, se casa el mes que viene

_Que extraño_ opinaste y ellas te dieron la razón

Y así se la pasaron las siguientes dos horas. Contándote chisme tras chisme, hasta que finalmente llego uno que no querían decirte.

_¿Y eso es todo?_ les preguntaste

Ambas chicas bajaron la mirada

_Pues casi todos_ dijo la segunda de tus amigas

_Pero no estamos seguras si lo debas saber_ término de decir tu primera amiga

_ Ya, suelten la sopa

_El tiene novia_ dijo tu primera amiga

Tus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y tu sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente.

_Ya veo_ dijiste con voz leve_ eso solo quiere decir que no me quería como decía quererme_ e intentaste sonreír

_"TN"_ hablaron tus amigas al tiempo.

De pronto hiciste una expresión de cómo si recordaras algo.

_Perdónenme, pero debo dejarlas, tengo que comprar un material para la tarea_ les dijiste preocupada_ ya hablaremos de nuevo otro día

_ok bye_ dijeron poco convencidas pero con la intención de no indagar mas

_Bye_ les respondiste antes de desconectarte.

Si, estabas dolida, no era tu culpa que el chico que te gustaba se confesara ante ti un día antes de tu secuestro. Y ahora te regañabas mentalmente por haberle pedido tiempo para pensarlo en lugar de darle el sí.

Apagaste tu computadora y bajaste desanimada las escaleras, tomaste las llaves de la casa y saliste hacia algún lugar.

Tus padres no llegaban hast a la noche, aun tenias tiempo de pasar un rato sola llorando en algún lugar. Ahora extrañabas aquel parque cercano a tu casa, siempre que necesitabas llorar ibas ahí a sentarte en los columpios y balancearte mientras tus lagrimas caían de tus ojos. Mientras caminabas viste un pequeño parque, y justo tenia columpios, como zombie te dirigiste hasta los columpios y tomaste asiento en uno. Eso fue la gota que derramo e vaso para que tus lágrimas comenzaran a salir de tus hermosos ojos. Así te la pasaste unos minutos cuando una voz te interrumpió.

-"TN"-chan ¿estás bien?- le oíste decir preocupado mientras se acercaba a ti.

Con tu mano limpiaste las lágrimas y trataste de sonreír.

-Si… estoy bien Tsunayoshi-san

Tsuna se sentó al lado tuyo (*o* omg!)

-Se que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos pero…-se detuvo un poco- eres una amiga a la que aprecio mucho y si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte, me gustaría que confiaras en mi- (Friendzone TT-TT)

Tu volteaste a verlo y te sorprendiste, el siempre tenía un aura un tanto nerviosa pero amable, sin embargo ahora tenía un aire de seguridad. Por inercia asentiste mientras comenzabas a sollozar. Preocupándolo.

-¡Ah perdona si dije algo que no debía!- dijo mientras movía sus manos. Su rostro entre nervioso y preocupado te hizo reír.

-Jaja pusiste una cara chistosa- le dijiste- Sabes- hablaste un poco más seria- Yo de verdad lo quería

El volteo a verte, intentando comprender.

-Debí haberle dicho que si, pero de igual forma me cambiaria, puesto que yo no estaría a su lado-comenzaste a llorar- creo que tome la decisión correcta pero aun así… duele

En eso sentiste unos brazos abrazarte.

Tsuna te abrazaba fraternalmente mientras acariciaba tu cabeza, sin poderlo resistir mas comenzaste a llorar aun mas, empapando su sudadera. El solo te decía que todo estaría bien y tú asentías.

Cuando te calmaste, decidieron volver a sus casas. Ibas caminando con él al lado tuyo, tu un poco ruborizada y con los ojos rojos.

-Muchas gracias Tsunayoshi-san

-Tsuna, ¿podrías llamarme Tsuna? -te pregunto- Y no hay de que

Tú asentiste

-Por cierto "TN"-chan, el fin de semana Reborn preparo un día de campo así que estas cordialmente invitada- te sonrío- y no acepto un ¡no! Por respuesta

Le devolviste la sonrisa.

-Está bien. Iré

Y así ambos entraron a su respectiva casa.

Después de que entraras y fueras por tu celular a tu habitación, te encontraste con que tu celular estaba hasta el tope de whats app de tus amigas, todos preguntándote si estabas bien, solo sonreíste. Creaste un grupo para mandarles el mismo mensaje ah ambas.

_Estoy bien, no se preocupen…. Un hermoso cielo me ayudo a desahogarme_ enviaste el mensaje.

No supiste porque, pero acababas de comparar a Tsunayoshi con el cielo. Una sonrisa apareció en tu rostro al recordar su cálido abrazo.

Poco después tus padres llegaron y bajaste a cenar con ellos.

* * *

Ufff!

Listo, waaaaaaa las consoló tsuna *o*

sean felices xDD

actu hmmmmm... no se,,,, mañana o el domingo depende xDDDDDDD

bye bye :D


	5. Chapter 5

Yujuuuuu!

aqui otro cap, mañana les traere el que sigue, o mas tarde, no se :D

espero les guste

* * *

Capitulo 4: Nuevo hogar y tu primera salida con amigos 1.

Estabas a un día de ir a pasar un día de campo con tus nuevos amigos. Si al fin, después de dos semanas podrías decir que eran tus amigos, o al menos lo eran Tsuna, Kyoko y Haru. De Ryohei,Gokudera y Yamamoto, aun no estabas muy convencida.

Las clases habían terminado y tú estabas guardando tus cosas para poder irte a tu casa cuando.

-Ciaossu!- dijo Reborn en tu pupitre. De la sorpresa soltaste un leve grito cayendo al suelo.

-"TN" tus padres también están invitados al día de campo de mañana- dijo Reborn desde tu escritorio.

-¿EH?- exclamaste desde el suelo

-Si tus padres están invitados, no vayas sin ellos-dijo para saltar al suelo y salir

Tsuna y compañía solo te veían, tenias un aura un tanto atemorizante

-Tsuna-san- llamaste al castaño- ¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste que mis padres tenían que ir?-gritaste

-Ah Reborn no me dijo que te avisara-se excuso

Te levantaste y suspiraste.

-No sé si puedan ir, ya les había dicho que yo saldría y por lo general hacen planes para ellos.

-Hiiii!-grito Tsuna- deben venir si no, no sé que me hará Reborn

Todos empezaron a reír

-Se lo comentare, no te preocupes-sonreíste

Así ya arreglado ese problema, todos fueron a casa. Tú pasaste la mayor parte de la tarde en casa de la familia Sawada, era agradable para ti estar ahí, entre risas, explosiones, bombardeos…. ¿Algo estaba mal con la madre de Tsuna? Y también contigo por tolerar todo aquello.

Al llegar la tarde decidiste regresar a tu casa y al llegar, vaya sorpresa te llevaste, ya habían llegado tus padres.

-Tadaima!- dijiste al entrar

-Ara "TN" Okaeri- dijo tu madre feliz- Ya encargamos la comida, hoy será comida italiana

No pudiste evitar una risita

-Nee mama, ¿tienen algo que hacer mañana?

-No ¿por qué?

-Recuerdas que te había dicho que iría de día de campo con Sawada-kun

-Aja

-Pues, hoy me dijeron que querían que mis padres fueran

-Kyaaa!-tu madre corrió a abrazarte- debemos prepararlo todo-decía feliz tu madre- Cariño, te dije que se le había olvidado invitarnos.

Enseguida tu padre llego al recibidor y al igual que tu madre se lanzo a abrazarte.

-Esto es genial, finalmente saldremos y conoceremos a los amigos de nuestra pequeña- decía el hombre emocionado

-Si vale, ya- te estaban asfixiando- DEJENME RESPIRAR!- les medio gritaste.

Ambos se separaron y te miraban.

-Mañana nos despertaremos temprano e iremos a ayudar a Sawada-san con los preparativos, ok

-Hai- respondiste

Y así paso tu noche.

A la mañana, te levantaste temprano y para tu sorpresa tus padres ya estaban despiertos.

-"TN" ¿lista?- pregunto tu madre antes de salir

-Si- respondiste feliz

Y así tú, como tus padres salieron de su casa para llegar a la de la familia Sawada.

Al llegar Nana los recibió con una gran sonrisa. Los dejo pasar. Tu madre y tu empezaron a ayudar a la madre de Tsuna con los bocadillos mientras tu padre jugaba con los pequeños Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta.

-¿Dónde está Tsuna-kun?-preguntaste

-Reborn fue a despertarlo-dijo feliz la mujer y a ti solo te salió una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

De pronto se escucho una explosión y un quejido.

-Jeje, su casa es muy animada Nana-san- dijo feliz tu madre

-Arigato

Si, sin duda, los padres tenían algo mal en su cerebro, solo pensaste que no fuera contagioso.

* * *

Jujuju :3

sus padres son un desastre :D

¿que les gustaria que pasara en el dia de campo?

¿Quieren ver a Varia?

a Dino *o*

Enma (?)

xDDD

bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, es sabado D:

si bendito sea el dia sabado *o*

Gracias por sus RW, ya son 19, no esperaba tantos -llora de felicidad-

espero les guste este cap

ACLARACIONES:

Wiii como siempre aclaran xDD

"TN"- coloquen el nombre de su preferencia :D

_blablabla_ hablas en tu idioma natal xD

-blablabla- hablas en japones xDDD

sin mas comencemoooo

* * *

Capitulo 5: Nuevo hogar y tu primera salida con amigos 2

No paso mucho tiempo para que Tsuna bajara junto a Reborn, tus padres finalmente se presentaron y agradecieron al castaño el hecho de que te cuidara siempre.

Salimos todos de la casa de Sawada, en total éramos 10 personas, y aun faltaban Gokudera,Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko y Haru. Con ellos se verían en la entrada de la escuela, así que todos caminaban a esa dirección. Tan entrada estabas en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta cuando Tsuna se acerco a tu lado.

-"TN"-chan- te llamo pero no lo escuchaste

Tsunayoshi siguió caminando a tu lado cuando diste un suspiro.

-"TN"-chan ¿estás bien?- te pregunto preocupado

Tú, como buena chica despistada que no había notado su presencia te espantaste

-Ts..Tsuna-san-dijiste sorprendida- si estoy bien-sonreíste- solo pensaba que tal vez es muy poca comida para todos.

-Ah! No te preocupes, Kyoko-chan, Haru y Yamamoto también llevaran comida- te respondió

-Ah! Ya veo- dijiste- _ahora me siento un estorbo inútil_ dijiste eso ultimo en tu idioma natal

Tsuna, por obvias razones se quedo con cara de no entender nada. Sin embargo Reborn que andaba cerca supo lo que dijiste y solo sonrió.

Finalmente llegaron a Nami-chuu donde los esperaban todos los que conocías y 5 personas más. Sentiste como Tsuna corrió hacia ellos. Entre esos 5 estaba Hibari Kyoya, algo que te hizo palidecer. Las otras cuatro eran conformadas por una chica de cabellos morados y un parche en el ojo, traía puesta una falda de uniforme verde y una camisa del mismo color, botas negras, los otros tres traían puesto el mismo uniforme de color verde solo que para la versión masculina. Uno era de piel morena y cabellos rubios, otro usaba gafas y un gorro blanco, y por último, el más alto, sus cabellos eran azulados y tenía un peculiar peinado que te recordó a una piña. Su sonrisa era un tanto sádica y lo que más llamo tu atención fueron sus ojos de distinto color, uno era de un azul intento y el otro de un rojo fuerte.

-Kufufu ¿Quién es ella Sawada Tsunayoshi?-pregunto al castaño cuando te vio

No supiste porque pero su mirada te espanto un poco que te detuviste al lado de tus padres lo que le saco una sonrisa burlona a aquel sujeto.

Tsuna volteo a verte y te regalo una cálida sonrisa que te tranquilizo un poco

-Ella es "TN", es nueva en Namimori y aléjate de ella Mukuro- dijo lo ultimo a modo de orden, lo que te sorprendió

-Kufufu ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque es una orden que te estoy dando- dijo mirándolo serio y por un momento te pareció que sus ojos cambiaban de color miel a un anaranjado.

-"TN" déjame presentarte- dijo sonriente- el es Rokudo Mukuro-señalo al que le ordeno alejarse de ti- ella es Chrome Dokuro- dijo acercándose a la chica- este de aquí es Chikusa Kakimoto- presento a de lente- y por ultimo Ken Joshima- presento al rubio

-Waaa, se ve que tienes muchos amigos Tsunayoshi-kun- elogio tu madre

-Jejeje-nervioso- algo asi

-Bien, vámonos- hablo finalmente Reborn- eh encontrado una bonita pradera por aquí cerca.

Todos comenzamos a seguir a Reborn. Al llegar a la pequeña pradera a la que nos llevo Reborn pudiste notar que había más personas, al parecer esperándolos. Mientras más se acercaban sentías el ambiente más pesado. Al detenerse frente aquel extraño grupo Reborn se coloco en medio. Mientras tus padres, Nana, Bianchi, Lambo, Fuuta e I-pin se habían quedado un poco más atrás a poner la manta y todo para poder comer más tarde.

Reborn los miraba a todos, dio un suspiro y hablo.

-Este será un día de campo al estilo Vongola-dijo con orgullo. Enseguida Tsuna se altero.

-Reborn- grito el castaño- habías dicho que este sería un picnic normal

-Calla Dame-Tsuna-dijo para después lanzarle una patada- todos los juego serán con apuesta-sonrió- los equipos serán tres, el equipo Vongola, el equipo Varia y el equipo Cavallone, el equipo ganador de cada juego tiene el derecho de hacer o pedir lo que sea a los equipos perdedores.

-Solo para eso nos llamaste Basura- dijo un hombre al que no conocías, estaba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo rojo

-Así es Xanxus- respondió Reborn- cierto, permítanme presentarles a alguien

Miraste como Reborn se acercaba a ti y subía a tu hombro.

-Esta chica de aquí es "TN", ¿verdad que es linda?-pregunto recibiendo un si por muchos- bien, en las tres familias hace falta alguien como ella, así que la familia que gane podrá hacerla su subordinada.

-¡QUEEEE!-exclamaste tu y todos a los que ya conocías

De pronto sentiste todas las miradas de los desconocidos en tu persona.

* * *

D: huy ese Reborn siempre va a los extremos.

D:

D:

nos veremos tal vez mas alrato en la madrugada, si no se va la luz D:

y que juegos les gustaria que salieran?

bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, aun queda tiempo para un cap mas pero.. me da pereza asi que sera hasta mañana xDDD

A cierto, tal vez no actualice la siguiente semana, andaré con muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo en casa D:

Aunque tratare en las noches hmmmmm

Espero les guste este cap. A si, gracias por sus rw a nancyclaudinec ,Kirana-Taisho, sheblunar Kazuki-san Emina-megpoid-116 Faby Hola (te quiero +o+) anachand7 NARUKO96 Yuya kinomoto Guest y thania22

Sus rw me han animado

Aclaraciones:

"TN"- inserte el nombre de su preferencia

-blabla-hablan en japones

_blabla_ hablas o escribes en tu antiguo idioma

Disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 6: Nuevo Hogar y las competencias del día de campo 1

-Reborn, no puedes dar a "TN"-chan de premio-decía molesto Tsuna

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es una persona y no está involucrada-respondió a gritos

-Entonces… Protégela Dame-Tsuna

Tú seguías en shock que no notaste cuando un chico rubio y de ojos cafés se acerco a ti.

-Entonces tu eres "TN"-te tomo del mentón para observar mejor tu rostro, obviamente tú te sonrojaste.- vaya eres más linda de cerca, no me molestaría volverte mi esposa. Por cierto soy Dino Cavallone, jefe de la familia Cavallone- soltó tu mentón y se arrodillo para tomar tu mano derecha y depositar un beso

Tú no podías estar más sonrojada ante aquel acto, ni hablar podías

-Dino-san- oíste gritar a Tsuna

-Jajaja Tsuna, no te pongas celoso-dijo divertido Dino al levantarse

-No me pongo celoso- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Tsuna-kun-hablo Kyoko acercándose al castaño- esto es un problema "TN"-chan no sabe sobre la mafia- hablo preocupada Kyoko, obviamente tu no escuchaste nada

-Reborn, no metas a "TN" en esto

-Y yo ya te dije que debes hacer, si quieres salvar a "TN", gana los juegos

Tsuna solo suspiro. Mientras Reborn volvía a hablar.

-Los jefes de cada equipo son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, por el equipo Vongola, Dino por el equipo Cavallone y Xanxus por el equipo Varia- explico Reborn- Bien se harán 7 juegos diferentes, en cada uno participara un guardián, el equipo que gane deberá imponer un castigo a los equipos perdedores, y el equipo que gane mas juegos al final se quedara a "TN"

-Hmmm me parece bien-opino Dino y Reborn sonrió

-Escoria- hablo Xanxus dirigiéndose a Tsuna el cual soltó su típico grito

-Hiiii!- dijo asustado

-Preséntanos- ordeno

Tsuna se acerco a ti y empezó a hablarte

-"TN"-chan ¿Estás bien?-ante esas palabras saliste del shock

-Yo no soy un premio Reborn-san- reclamaste enojada

Obviamente Reborn te ignoro

-Tsuna preséntala-ordeno Reborn

-"TN"-chan no te preocupes, no perderé-te dijo decidido lo que te hizo sonrojar.

Tsuna suspiro.

-Bien ellos son Varia, el que está sentado es Xanxus, el de pelo largo y gritón-fue interrumpido

-Voiiiiii!-grito-¿A quién llamas gritón?

-El es Squalo- dijo Tsuna ignorándolo- El que está al lado de Xanxus es Levi-continuo diciéndote el castaño, tu solo veías a todos con miedo- El rubio de haya es Belphegor-nuevamente lo interrumpieron

-Shishishi, dirígete a mí con más respeto plebeyo, soy un príncipe-dijo

-Bel-sempai, por favor deje de engañar a la gente y a usted mismo- dijo un chico peli verde, el cual fue rápidamente usado de blanco por unos cuchillos.

Eso provoco que tu cara se volviera azul del miedo.

-Ese que hablo es Fran-dijo en un suspiro Tsuna. El te miro y te sonrió- No te preocupes, no dejare que alguien te aleje de aquí

Te relajaste un poco.

-El bebe de allá es Mammon y el ultimo es Lussuria.-termino de decirte el castaño

-Bien, ahora iniciamos- dijo Reborn- el orden de cómo participaran los guardianes y cuál será el juego será decidido por esta ruleta- Explico el bebe mientras tú te sorprendías, de donde rayos había sacado esa ruleta y en qué momento cambio de ropa.

Reborn ahora vestía un uniforme de árbitro y tenía a León transformado en silbato

Kyoko y Haru se acercaron a ti y trataron de alejarte un poco

-No te preocupes "TN"-chan, ya verás que Tsuna-san ganara desu- te animo Haru

-Es cierto Tsuna-kun siempre cumple sus promesas- apoyo Kyoko

-Eso espero, no quiero ir con ninguno de los equipos contrarios

Reborn giro la ruleta y todos esperaran a que terminara de dar vueltas. Finalmente, después de girar unos segundos más se detuvo, mostrando el resultado. El elemento de la tormenta y el juego del el huevo y la cuchara.

-Bien-hablo Reborn- los primeros participantes son Gokudera Hayato, Ivan y Belphegor.

Los nombrados se acercaban al bebe trajeado

-Los reglas son las siguientes-explico- deben llevar las manos atadas, llegar hasta aquel árbol, rodearlo y regresar, no importa si el huevo se les cae, se les dará otro y se mantendrá un conteo de los que han tirado

-Que fácil-dijo Gokudera

-Bien-señalo una línea blanca- esa es la línea de salida.

No paso mucho cuando ya las tres personas tenían sus manos bien amarradas a su espalda. Viste como Tsuna se acerco a Hayato

-Gokudera, no debemos perder-dijo un poco preocupado

-No se preocupe Decimo, yo como su mano derecha ganare esta competencia- a Tsuna le salió una gotita

-Bien, preparados… Listos…Fuera- dijo Reborn.

Enseguida los tres empezaron a caminar lentamente cuidando que el huevo no cayera de la cuchara, tú veías junto a todos tus amigos como Gokudera iba a la cabeza. De pronto notaste que aquel señor llamado Ivan había tropezado y lo que le siguió te lleno de terror.

Ivan al tropzar dejo caer su huevo que al tocar el suelo exploto e hizo temblar la tierra haciendo que Belphegor y Gokudera perdieran el equilibrio haciendo que sus huevos también cayeran de la cuchara y provocaran dos explosiones más.

-Hiiii! Grito de terror Tsuna

-Hahahaha!- rio fuertemente Xanxus

Tú querías salir corriendo hacia tus padres, que parecían disfrutaban de una amena platica con Bianchi y Nana, pero algo te detuvo, desde cuando tus ropas estaban clavadas en el piso

-Los premios no pueden huir- te dijo Reborn

-Que yo no soy un premio- le gritaste

Nuevamente te ignoro.

-Traigan más huevos bomba- ordeno Reborn

-HUEVOS BOMBA- gritaste junto a Tsuna

-Jajaja el pequeñín si que la está haciendo difícil- opino Yamamoto

-Serán unos juegos extremos-opino Ryohei

-y yo moriré antes de que terminen- dijiste, en eso tu celular sonó, si te había llegado un Whats app

_Feliz fin de semana, necesitamos verte, nos dieron una gran noticia, puedes entrar a Skype_ leíste en tu antiguo idioma

_No lo siento, no ando en casa y están jugando por mi vida, no pregunten ni yo se que pasa bye_ respondiste y volviste a guardar el celular.

Las explosiones siguieron por un rato hasta que finalmente el ganador regreso.

-Bien, el ganador de este primer juego es Belphegor-anuncio Reborn

-Shishishi, era obvio que el príncipe tenía que ganar- dijo para después lanzarte una mirada

Pusiste una cara de terror.

-Lo lamento mucho Juudaime- perdí- decía muy apenado Gokudera mientras se daba fuertes golpes en el césped

-No te preocupes Gokudera-kun, ganaremos los demás-dijo apoyándolo

-Bien, es hora de los castigos-hablo Reborn

-Shishishi ¿Qué debería pedir?- dijo Belphegor

-Pero antes, solo puedes pedirle cosas y hacer cosas a los involucrados del juego de la tormenta- informo Reborn

-Shishishi, eso cambia las cosas-pensó unos momentos mientras pasaba su vista en Gokudera e Ivan- los dos serán mis sirvientes y cumplirán mis caprichos y tienen prohibido acercarse a sus jefes y demás guardianes

-QUEEE!-gritaron ambos guardianes

-Muy bien Gokudera, Ivan, vayan con Belphegor-ordeno Reborn

Asi los dos a regañadientes se fueron con el rubio

-Bien, veamos quien es el siguiente-dijo para darle vuelta a la ruleta y esta empezara a girar….

Tu veías nerviosa el objeto, querías que desapareciera.

* * *

No saben lo difícil que se me esta haciendo para los castigos

Se aceptan ideas, entre mas ridículas mejor xD

¿quien creen que sera el siguiente en jugar? sera punto para vongola?

dino? o varia again?

y lo de sus amigas ¿que sera? xDDD -no tienen ni idea lo se :3- xDD

D:

D:

D: intriga xDDD

Nos vemos


	8. Chapter 8

Waaaaaa, sentí que no terminaba TT-TT y aun me falta una parte TT-TT

Bueno, aquí adore a Yamamoto. y también tiene algo especial :D

del capitulo 2 me parece :D, si no lo recuerdan pueden pasarse a recordarlo.

Waaaa aun no se como sera con el cielo, necesito pensarlo bien *o* quiero que sea épico

Aclaraciones:

Cosas que aclarar :D xDD

"TN"- inserten el nombre de su preferencia

-blablabla- hablan o lees en japones

_blablabla_ hablas o lees en tu antiguo idioma XDD

yap...

Espero les guste este capitulo *o*

* * *

Capitulo 7: Nuevo Hogar y las competencias del día de campo 2

Querías que esa ruleta explotara, ya nada en eso tenía lógica para ti.

Finalmente el maldito objeto se detuvo, revelando el juego y a los participantes, tu aun no comprendías lo del elemento.

-Bien los siguientes son Yamamoto Takeshi, Brutus y Squalo-anuncio el árbitro Reborn- y el juego será la carrera de sacos/costales

-Jajaja eso suena divertido-dijo Yamamoto sonriente

-Yo no creo lo mismo-dijo Tsuna des animado

-Voiii te venceré mocoso- alego Squalo

Los tres participantes se acercaron a Reborn.

-Bien las reglas son similares a las del juego anterior, tienen que rodear aquel árbol y regresar a la línea de salida… tomen- le dio a cada uno un saco

Cada uno fue a la línea de salida, se metieron dentro del saco y esperaron la señal.

-En sus marcas… Listos…. Fuera- oíste gritar a Reborn

Y así salieron disparados los tres, Tu ya estabas resignada a que este juego también lo perderías cuando Brutus cayó en un hoyo

-¿Pero qué rayos?- preguntaste al ver caer al hombre.

-A cierto, olvide decirles que hay trampas por todo el recorrido- grito Reborn-si caen en alguna deberán salir sin quitarse el saco

-Jajaja- rio Yamamoto- el bebe sí que la está poniendo difícil- dijo mientras su rostro se ponía en uno más serio

-Ese maldito arcobaleno- murmuro Squalo.

La carrera estaba pareja entre Takeshi y Squalo y en la recta final… ¡PUF! Squalo cayó en un hoyo logrando así que Takeshi ganara.

-Bien, el ganador de esta carrera es Yamamoto Takeshi del equipo vongola-anuncio Reborn

Tú te levantaste y corriste a abrazar al moreno

-Muchas gracias Yamamoto-san- agradeciste

-Bien Yamamoto… ¿Cuál será el castigo?- pregunto Reborn

Yamamoto lo pensó un rato para después decir

-Que coman tierra con gusanos

Todos… tu y Reborn incluidos cayeron al suelo de forma cómica

-¿Qué dije?-pregunto el despistado Yamamoto

-Solo eso … ¿se puede saber la razón?-pregunto Reborn

-Ahh, es que el nombre de Squalo significa tiburón ¿no? Por eso me pareció cómico, que comiera una lombriz de carnada- y empezó a reír

-Bien háganlo-ordeno Reborn

A Squalo y Brutus no les quedo de otra más que comer un poco de tierra con una lombriz.

Reborn nuevamente hizo girar la ruleta. Esta vez al detenerse el demoniaco objeto Reborn anuncio.

-El siguiente juego será entre los guardianes del rayo, Lambo, Levi y Bono

Todos voltearon hacia atrás, donde estaban los adultos solo para observar como Lambo, Fuuta e I-pin dormían plácidamente.

-Por obvia razones el equipo Vongola queda descalificado en este juego- anuncio Reborn

-REBORN-reclamo Tsuna

-Los participantes serán Levi A Than y Bono-miro la ruleta- el juego en esta ocasión es bastante simple. Es la búsqueda del Tesoro. Deberán traerme los diez objetos puesto en la lista, quien lo consiga gana-de pronto un brillo malévolo se noto en sus oscuros ojos.- pero tengan cuidado, los lugares en los que están escondidos están llenos de trampas.

Levi se acerco a Xanxus y se arrodillo frente a el

-Jefe, le prometo ganar

-Ya vete Escoria- gruño el moreno

Y así los dos se fueron. No paso mucho cuando gritos y explosiones se escucharon

-Sigamos-hablo Reborn quien volvió a girar la ruleta. Tú estabas comenzando a desesperarte, te levantaste de tu asiento y fuiste con Tsuna

-Oye Tsuna-san… ¿estás seguro que podrás ganar?-le preguntaste preocupada

-Debemos ganar-dijo serio- no puedo permitir que te veas involucrada solo por la diversión de Reborn

-Involucrada en que

-No te lo puedo decir pero.. Confía en mí-te dijo con una sonrisa

Tú asentiste. En eso la voz de Reborn se escucho

-El siguiente duelo es de los guardianes del sol

-Es mi turno al EXTREMO-grito Ryohei

-Esto será interesante- dijo con sensualidad Lussuria

-Los participantes será Ryohei, Lussuria y Romario.-Reborn esperaba que los nombrados se acercaran a él.- Este juego es adivina adivinador, les diré una serie de acertijos y deben contestar correctamente,, quien gane tres puntos gana.- explico el hitman.

-Esto será un examen extremo-grito Ryohei

-Bien primer acertijo…. ¿cuántos animales tengo en casa, sabiendo que todos son perros menos dos, todos son gatos menos dos, y que todos son loros menos dos?

-Tiene muchos animales al Extremo-respondió Ryohei, de pronto una corriente eléctrica lo ataco

-Respuesta incorrecta- dijo Reborn

-Tiene tres, un perro un gato y un loro-Respondio Romario

-Correcto- felicito Reborn y una corriente eléctrica ataco a Lussuria- Sigamos-Viendo a los otros dos en el suelo medio chamuscados- La siguiente es Dos padres y dos hijos fueros a pescar, tres peces pescaron y tocó a un pez cada uno, ¿Como pudo ser?

Los tres participantes estaban pensando cuando de pronto llego Bono.

-Aquí están los objetos Reborn-san- dijo el moribundo hombre, su traje negro estaba todo desgarrada y ni que hablar de las heridas que traía.

Reborn reviso la bolsa en donde estaban los objetos.

-El ganador del Rayo es Bono de la familia Cavallone-anuncio el infante.

Tú suspiraste, ahora las cosas iban 1-1-1. Pero eso no era para sentirte tranquila.

-Y bien ¿ya tienen la respuesta?-

-Iba e abuelo, el hijo y el nieto a pescar al extremo- grito Ryohei.

Cabe decir que Reborn estaba impresionado

-Correcto- dijo y al momento la onda de electricidad invadió a los demás concursantes. –La siguiente es Puedes llevarlo en el pelo y, a veces, en los zapatos, se coloca en la cintura y en el rabo de los gatos.-termino de decir Reborn y rápidamente Lussuria contesto

-Es el lazo o listón- dijo feliz

-Correcto- y lo mismo volvió a ocurrir, electricidad para Ryohei y Romario.

Y así paso el tiempo, ahora los tres tenían dos puntos.

-Bien, el que conteste bien esta será el ganador- aclaro Reborn- Que es lo que pasa una vez en un minuto, dos veces en un momento y nunca en cien años.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que nadie dijo nada, luego llego Levi casi arrastrándose y mucho más herido que Bono, pero nadie le prestó real atención.

-Me parece que es la letra M- término de decir Romario

Reborn sonrió sádicamente. Mientras dos fuertes descargas eléctricas caían sobre Ryohei y Lussuria.

-Onii-chan- dijo preocupada Kyoko al ver a Ryohei desmayarse

-El ganador de este juego es la familia Cavallone

Tú sabias que esto iba más allá de un simple juego y estabas asustada.

OMAKE: El almuerzo

Finalmente la hora del almuerzo llego y tú ya morías de hambre, claro no habías desayunado, eso era lógico. Buscaste en tu mochila tu almuerzo y… tu rostro se puso azul… no estaba.

Llorabas internamente tu mala suerte que no te diste cuenta que Tsuna se acerco a ti.

-"TN"-chan, toma tu almuerzo- solo oíste la última palabra y te volteaste a verlo- Es el almuerzo que te manda mi mamá, dijo que no llevabas, pero lo olvidaste así que me lo dio a mi-te sonrío

-Arigato Tsunayoshi-san- dijiste mientras tomabas el paquete envuelto en una linda pañoleta rosa floreada.

-Espero te guste- dijo y salió con sus amigos

Ese día tú te enamoraste… Si te enamoraste de la comida de Nana Sawada.

FIN.

* * *

Bueno el omake era una escena que iba a poner en el cap dos pero al final no la puse, hay varias escenitas asi xD tal vez las ponga despues o hago otro fic con ella ¿que opinan?

waaaa Yamamoto es un amor y omg!

Dino-san va ganando xDD

Espero y les hayan gustado los acertijos?

xDDD

hmmm que mas, a si, hoy no habrá cap doble u.u y tal vez actualice de nuevo hasta el miércoles. Esta semana sera ocupada TT-TT

Aunque intentare actualizar, pero no prometo nada... Y si creo eta vez si es todo

See you 3


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, son las 2 am wiiiiiii jajajaj se supone queria terminarlo antes, cuando una publicacion y alarma salvaje aparecieron jajaja siii Yoshiki-sama 3 owo. Tenia que ver a mi amado Yoshi por Stream que deje de escribiir como dos horas de 10 a 11:30 xDD y la media hora en la que fangirleaba y admiraba su cabello y me lamentaba no haber ido al concierto de X-Japan hace casi dos años -se va al rincon- que al final empece a escribir hasta las 12:45 y bueno de ahi no eh parado xDDD

Jejeje espero les guste :D y bueno hoy si no habra, es confuso pero est era para el lunes pero waaa... xDDD tal vez hasta el fin de semana sepan de mi D:

Aclaraciones

"TN"- inserten el nombre de su preferencia

-blablabla- hablan o leen en japones

-"blblabla- piensan xDDD

_blablabla_ hablan o leen en su antiguo idioma

El omake ocurre cuando Tsuna las consuela. Antes de que le llamen Tsuna xDD

Espero les guste este capitulo

Editado 27/08/13 a las 3:40 pm

Lamento mucho informar esto, cuando apenas hace unas horas fue subido el cap pero... no actualizare este ni ningun otro fic por lo menos en dos semanas u.u acabo de perder a un ser querido parte de la familia, y aunque ya sabia que eso iba a pasar duele, y mas por que es por el egoismo de los demas u.u tal vez les suene absurdo el entrar en tristeza por una mascota, pero no es justo, Lo enveneron solo por que lo veian gran (era un gran danes) y decian rumores que habia querdio atacar a una señora en la calle u.u, por ello aunque lo slavamos del veneno, esto le provoco consecuencias en su corazon, el veterinario dijo que era cuestion de tiempo, y lo fue, lo lamento pero en el estado emocional en el que estoy no puedo escribir, aun asi gracias por su apoyo y comprension.

* * *

Capitulo 8: Nuevo hogar y las competencias del día de campo 3

Tus ojos querían tener una mejor visión, pero la estúpida mata de polvo bloqueaba todo. Querías llorar, el destino de tu vida dependía de lo que estuviera pasando dentro de todo ese humo y quien te tuviera en sus brazos.

Pero, como llegaste a eso, simple….

~Flash Back~

Después de que Reborn anunciara la puntuación, estando a la ventaja la familia Cavallone con dos puntos y Varia y Vongola con uno, los llamaron a comer.

-Escuchen- hablo el bebe trajeado antes de que todos se fueran- recuerden que aún quedan pendientes los castigos de los juegos de Trueno y el Sol

A todos les recorrió un escalofrió al ver la extraña sonrisa en Reborn. Así que entre nervios e incertidumbre comieron. Al regreso al campo de batalla.

-Bien, Romario, Bono- Reborn escondió su sonrisa bajo su fedora.-Anuncien sus castigos.

Bono fue el primer.

-A vista de que solo es uno- dijo mientras veía a Levi- eh decidido que se convierta en un perro

Todos quedaron con cara de no entender.

-Sí que actué como un perro-

-Jajajaja, Escoria hazlo- dijo riendo Xanxus

-Como usted diga Jefe- y se puso en cuatro y empezó a ladrar

La escena era un tanto bizarra.

-Bien Romario cuál es tu castigo- pregunto Reborn al hombre

-creo que las descargas son suficientes- dijo

-Como quieras…. Continuemos- y nuevamente hizo girar a ruleta.- La siguiente es la Niebla. Rokudo Mukuro, Mammon, Reynaldo serán los participantes- anuncio Reborn cuando la cosa esa termino de dar vueltas.

-Kufufufu! Y de que será la prueba Arcobaleno

-Esto no es divertido si no me pagan

-Ya no se quejen- dijo molesto Reborn- Su juego es sencillo- dijo mientras transformaba a León en un carro de control remoto- atrapen a León- dijo mientras colocaba el carro en el suelo y este arrancaba rápidamente.

-Kufufu ven aquí pequeñajo animal- dijo Mukuro apareciendo su Tridente

Y así dos de las tres personas se pusieron a perseguir el dichoso juguete por el terreno sin importarles las trampas hasta que, cayeron en una.

Hibari no pudo evitar soltar una risa, lo que asusto a más de uno.

Mammon apareció detrás del carro y lo tomo entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Ya esta… me puedo largar- pregunto algo molesta/o

-El ganador de la niebla es Mammon- anuncio Reborn inconforme- cuál es el castigo para los dos que están en el hoyo

Mammon miro a los dos en el hoyo y después paso su vista en  
Lussuria

-Nee Lussuria, aun necesitas modelos verdad, traes trajes

El luchador de Varia se retorció de felicidad y daba grititos. Los dos hombres enterrados en el hoyo sintieron un escalofrió. Y los demás solo sintieron pena por ellos. Ah excepción de Hibari y Xanxus que morían de la risa. Lo cual era aun más espeluznante.

-Bien si Cavallone gana la siguiente "TN"-chan será subordinada de Dino

-Voiiii que hay de nosotros

-Ustedes no tienen un guardián de la nube

-Ve estúpido capitán, es dije que deberíamos buscar un guardián de la nube- opino Fran

-La siguiente es la competencia de la nube, Hibari Kyoya y Ronald

-Matte Reborn, me rindo- dijo Dino

-Se puede saber por qué Dame-Dino

-No mandare a un subordinado contra Kyoya- dijo nervioso- no quiero que lo maten

Esa respuesta enfureció a Reborn quien le lanzo una fuerte patada a Dino

-En ese caso, la competencia desisiva es la del cielo. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dino y Xanxus- dijo, después te miro- "TN" te doy tres minutos para que corras

-¡Queeeee!- gritaste

-El juego esta vez es,…. Atrapa la presa ósea "TN"- anuncio Reborn

-Mierda- gritaste y saliste corriendo a algún lado

-Reborn!- grito Tsuna- ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

-ahora que "TN" no está, explicare las reglas deberán deshacerse de su contrincante mientras tratan de alcanzarla, el primero que la traiga aquí cargando estilo princesa gana

-Reborn!

-Eso es interesante

-Esa basura será mía

-Hiiiii Xanxus, ¿Por qué el interés en "TN"?

-Acaso no lo notas Tsuna- hablo Dino- ella tiene el aura de la esposa de un jefe de la mafia, puede serlo aun sin saber a lo que su esposo se dedique, es muy parecida al aura de tu madre

-¿Quee?- grito casi toda la decima generación vongola

-Esto es vergonzoso- decía Mukuro con un vestido loli rosa

-Mu.. Mukuro-sama- dijo Chrome sonrojada

Reborn y Mammon tomaban fotos a los dos cosplayers

-Esto se venderá muy bien en internet- decía feliz la arcobaleno de la niebla

-Bien creo que ah pasado el tiempo

-Hiiiii! Reborn no puedes hacer eso, es peligros

-Ni Xanxus ni Dino le harán daño- sonrió- bien en sus marcas…. Listos,….. fuera- y los tres salieron como almas que persigue el diablo

Tu no sabía cómo o porque pero decidiste que era mejor correr y así te la pasaste corriendo sin parar hasta quedar sin aliento, cuando optaste por descansar viste una mata de polvo venir a tu dirección y varios gritos y disparos

-Kyaaaaaa, como me alcanzaron tan rápido- llorabas internamente.

Viste el frondoso árbol y decidiste usarlo de escondite.

Desde tu lugar seguro observaste como Dino y Xanxus peleaban. Ahora estabas aterrada, Xanxus le disparaba a Dino y este le contra atacaba con un látigo. En un intento por querer moverte te caíste del árbol cayendo encima de Dino.

-Esto debe ser el destino- dijo con sus sonrisa levantándose y cargándote al estilo princesa. Y echo a correr

Tsuna apenas llegaba a esa escena

-Hiii, no puedo permitir que Dino-san gane- se dijo

-Entonces sálvala con tu última voluntad- dijo Reborn mientras trasformaba a León en pistola y le disparaba en la frente a Tsuna.

-"Si tan solo hubiera sido mejor la habría salvado"- pensaba Tsuna antes de morir- Reborn!- típica escena en la que queda en bóxers- Salvare a "TN" con mi última voluntad- y se fue corriendo a alcanzar a Dino

Y es así como llegamos a la escena actual

~Fin de Flash Back~

Tsuna corrió tan rápido como pudo que tomo a Dino y lo lanzo a los aires contigo, Dino te soltó y gritaste horrorizada, de pronto otros brazos te sujetaron fuertemente y sentiste como caían al piso levantando una gran nube de polvo.

No reconocías la silueta que te tenía en brazos, pero deseabas que el estúpido polvo se dispersara, tu vida estaba en juego. Lentamente sentiste el pecho desnudo y te sonrojaste, alzaste tu vista para ver a Tsunyoshi y una leve flama naranja de su frente que se extinguía

-El equipo ganador es Vongola- anuncio el veredicto final Reborn

-Cumplí mi promesa "TN"-chan- te dijo Tsuna que te sostenía aun al estilo princesa

Le sonreíste, ahora sentías tus ojos muy pesados, estabas exhausta, lentamente los cerraste y lo único que oías era tu nombre a gritos.

Cuando despertaste, estabas en tu cama con un pijama y ya era de noche.

OMAKE. Tú también podrías ser popular con las chicas.

-Nee Tsunayoshi-san ¿tienes a alguien que te guste- le preguntaste un poco tímida, el solo asintió- ¿Y ya le dijiste lo que sientes?

-Jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo

-¿Por qué?-dijo con sorpresa- es verdad no eres un chico guapo, pero si lindo y amable, inclusive alguien así puede ser popular con las chicas si sabe aprovechar esa ventaja

Esas palabras lo sonrojaron y a ti también. Así que prefirieron seguir caminando en silencio.

FIN.

* * *

Juju listo ahora son 2:13 lol xDDDDD

see you this weekend (nos vemos este fin de semana)

bye bye

Editado a las 3:44pm


	10. Chapter 10

Se que no iba a publicar pero.. me obligan

Nath: :D problema, tu lo hiciste cuando estaba deprimida ahora te amuelas

¬¬ me vengare nath, como sea espero les guste este cap

Aclaraciones:

Cosas que aclaran.

-El omake sigue siendo en el cap donde Tsuna las consuela

-blablabla- hablan o leen en japones

_blablabla_ hablan o leen en su antiguo idioma

Gracias a Kazuki-chan u.u me hizo sentir mejor pero no es justo tenia un año seis meses y me lo arrebataron, ahora odiare mas a la gente de mi pueblo. Bueno espero les guste el cap, y si habra caps pero no seran dobles u.u

* * *

Capitulo 9: Convivencia. Sorpresas inesperadas.

Al día siguiente despertaste. Viste el reloj de tu buro y saltaste de la cama y diste un grito.

-ME QUEDE DORMIDA- corriste a darte un baño express y saliste ya bien uniformada, tomaste tu mochila y saliste a casa de tus vecinos, tocaste y Nana te abrió.

-Buenos días "TN", ¿dormiste bien?

-Buenos días Sawada-san-saludaste- si dormí muy bien

-Anda pasa a desayunar, Tsu-kun no tarda en bajar- dijo feliz mientras ambas iban a la cocina

Al llegar a la cocina saludaste a todos y te sentaste a compartir la comida. Poco después bajo Reborn.

-Buenos días "TN"- dijo el infante

-Buenos días Reborn-san- respondiste

-Supongo, estas contenta de no haberte ido con alguno de los otros equipos

-Sobre eso Reborn-san, le pido de favor que no vuelva a usarme de premio

-Yo hago lo que quiero

Silencio…. Ese bebe te sacaba de tus casillas. Después bajo Tsuna quien te saludo con una dulce sonrisa que le devolviste. Desayuno y ambos salieron de la casa para ir a la escuela, afuera, como todos los días, los esperaba Yamamoto y Gokudera y en el camino se encontraron a Haru, Kyoko y Ryohei. Si tu vida estaba volviéndose normal. Si es que eso era algo normal. Explosiones cada dos o tres minutos, lloriqueos, patadas voladoras, risas estúpidas, peleas sin sentido, gritos, carreras por tu vida, etc,…. Si algo andaba mal contigo. ¿Cómo podías vivir así? Simple, lo aguantabas y hasta cierto punto, todo eso te hacia reír.

Llegaste a la escuela con todos, cada quien se fue a tus lugares al entrar al salón, no paso mucho cuando un profesor les dijo que tendrían la primera hora libre. Rápidamente, te acercase al lugar de Tsuna.

-Tsuna-san- llamaste un tanto apenada

El alzo la vista sonriente

-¿Sucede algo "TN"-chan?- te pregunto curioso

-Ahh… Arigato por lo de ayer, mis padres me dijeron que fuiste tú el que me cargaste de camino de regreso, discúlpame el haberme quedado dormida.

Tsuna te sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No discúlpame tú a mí, te metí en problemas innecesarios por la culpa de Reborn.

-Aun así fue divertido- dijiste para empezar a reír, Tu risa contagio a Tsuna, Kyoko, Yamamoto y Gokudera, que también se encontraban ahí.

-Sabes "TN"-chan- hablo Kyoko deteniendo la risa, hoy es el día especial de Haru-chan y mío y siempre vamos a comer pastel…¿Quieres venir?

-Jeje, me encantaría pero ya tengo algo que atender- dijiste algo apenada- Lo siento Kyoko-chan

-No hay problema- Kyoko te sonrió

Siguieron conversando hasta que finalmente el profesor llego. Las clases pasaron con normalidad, ah excepción de que antes las burlas dadas a Tsuna te divertían, ahora te molestaban un poco, sabias que el chico castaño no era tan inútil y te molestaba que se burlaran de él. Sabias no eras la única, Kyoko igual se veía molesta.

Finalmente las tortuosas clases terminaron. Kyoko se iría con Hana a encontrarse con Haru para ir a comer pasteles, Yamamoto y Ryohei tenían actividades de club y Gokudera se había marchado a algún lugar, algo muy extraño en el. Así que regresaban a casa solo Tsuna y tú.

-Nee Tsuna-san, ¿puedes decirme cómo es que ganaste? Yo no recuerdo nada

Viste que se detuvo, de pronto te miraba de una forma nerviosa y reía de la misma forma.

-¿Pregunte algo que no debía?

-Para nada "TN"- hablo Reborn desde la barda

-Reborn/Rebor-san- dijeron ambos sorprendidos

-Ciaossu- saludo el hitman- "TN" ayer ya no te lo pude decir pues te quedaste dormida- reíste nerviosamente ante esas palabras- pero… Bienvenida a la Decima generación Vongola.

-Hiiiiii!- chillo Tsuna-¿Qué estás diciendo Reborn?

-¿Vongola?- preguntaste

-Así es, Vongola es la familia más poderosa de la mafia y Tsuna es el siguiente jefe

-Ah ya veo- dijiste- se trata de un juego de rol, Que divertido- opinabas mientras sonreías

Tsuna por su parte caía de manera cómica al suelo.

-Así que esta noche habrá una fiesta de Bienvenida en la casa de Tsuna, mamá ya está enterada, así que puedes venir con tus padres a cenar

-Sera un placer- viste tu reloj de mano- Dios ya es tarde, debo irme, nos veremos al rato Tsuna-san, Reborn-san- te despedías mientras corrías los pocos metros que te faltaban para llegar a tu casa.

-Reborn, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a "TN"-chan- pregunto molesto Tsuna a su tutor

-Porque quise- respondió

-Reborn!

-Anda ve a ayudar a mama con a comida- dijo mientras pateaba a Tsuna dentro de la casa. Se giro y te observo por la ventana para después sonreír y entrar a la casa cerrando la puerta.

Despues de que llegaras a tu casa corriste a tu habitación, encendiste la computadora y esperaste a que detectara el internet. Una vez ya conectada, entraste a Facebook y Skype. Ambas de tus amigas estaban ya en línea, no pasaron ni dos minutos, cuando ya tenías la video llamada entrante. Contestaste.

-"TN" IREMOS DE EXCURSION A NAMIMORI EN 4 MESES!- gritaron emocionadas tus amigas al verte en la pantalla.

-¡QUEEEEE!- fue lo único que pudiste decir.

Omake: Un cambio drástico.

Después de haberles mandado aquel mensaje a tus amigas, donde les explicabas que estabas bien, te pusiste a ver las fotos de tu anterior vida. Si ese había sido un cambio drástico, pero sabias que te estabas acostumbrando. De pronto tu celular sonó.

_¿Como que te consoló un cielo?_

_Si, es el hijo de los vecinos, se llama Tsunayoshi, es muy amable y tolerante y tierno

_Si no te conociera diría que te gusta_ escribió una de tus amigas

_jaja si claro, el es un chico lindo, no me molestaría_ admitiste

_Enserio_ recibiste dos mensajes con lo mismo

_sip, tal vez cuando lo conozcan me entiendan_ empezaste a escuchar ruidos_ han llegado mis padres hablamos luego_ mandaste el mensaje

-Sin duda alguna si no estuviera enamorada de él, me enamoraría de Tsunayoshi-kun- y te sonrojaste con esas palabras.

* * *

Me gusto el omake

Nath: al primer rw se le concederá una escena con otro personaje que provoque celos en Tsuna, como la de Dino *o*

con permiso de quien

Nath: con el mio -grito furico se escucha- ups me corren bye

-_- se fue malvada, pero si concedere una escena asi en los sig caps... creo habra varias pero el primer rw donde se pidan sera con quien se hara xD

nos vemos


	11. Chapter 11

Ciaossu! ^^/

Este cap va dedicado a nancyclaudinec *o* ella fue el primer rewiew que lo pidió xD Asi que aqui tendran a un Mukuro acosador xDD

awww igual salio el cap algo largo, bueno fue mas de lo normal

ACLARACIONES

cosas que aclaran. xdD

"TN"- inserten el nombre de su preferencia

NA1 o NA2- esta es nueva jajajjaj aqui ya sea uno o dos, son los nombres de sus amigas *o*

-blablabla- hablan, leen o piensan en japones

_blablabla_ hablan, leen o piensan en su anterior idioma

El omake esta situado en la cena con tus padres, donde les dices que también pueden ir al día de campo.

sin masque decir disfruten del cap.

* * *

Capitulo 10. Convivencia. Conociendo a la familia

_QUEEEE!- fue lo primero que se te vino a la mente con tal noticia

_Si, iremos a Namimori_ respondieron felices tus amigas_ no te da gusto

_Si y mucho pero como… es algo no esperado_ les dijiste ya un poco más calmada

_recuerdas que el director había dicho que a los de segundo les daría una sorpresa por haber ganado varios campeonatos_ tu asentiste_ pues esta es la sorpresa, una excursión a Japón y nos quedaremos en un hotel que está en Namimori

_ya veo…¿y qué día llegarán?_ preguntaste

_será un miércoles, pero aun no sabemos la hora

_Si.. al fin podremos conocer a ese cielo que hizo nuestro trabajo_ dijo tu primera amiga

_Inclusive le hemos hecho un obsequio_ dijo la segunda mientras ponía frente a su cámara una playera naranja_ ¿crees que le guste?

Tú reíste.

_Por su reacción creo que no_

_no es eso, seguro le gustara pero esta enorme_ seguías riendo

_Nooo! Creíamos que sería alguien alto

_Es un poco más alto que yo, solo tendrían que cambiar a talla ¿no?

_Si, pero…. Segura que le gustara?_ pregunto tu primera amiga

_Claro, Tsuna-san es amable y fácil de complacer

_pareciera que lo conocieras de toda la vida_ dijo tu segunda amiga, haciéndote sonrojar_ y esa vergüenza?

_Na…Nada, es solo que dicen que lo conozco muy bien pero yo siento todo diferente_ tus amigas guardaron silencio mientras te veían preocupadas, habías puesto un semblante un poco triste_ Siento como si todos me ocultaran algo y que no confían plenamente en mi

_Bueno, llevas poco tiempo de conocerlos

_lo sé pero…. Es extraño, no suelo encariñarme rápidamente y menos de personas tontas, explosivas, despreocupadas, agresivas, psicópatas, muy entusiastas, y con ellos a pesar de que son así, me llevo bien

_bueno, las personas que son así aquí no son muy agradables

_"TN", no te preocupes, inclusive nosotras nos dimos cuenta, cambiaste mucho desde que te fuiste

_¿Que quieres decir?

Tus dos amigas sonrieron por la pantalla.

_Maduraste_ dijeron ambas al tiempo

_¿eh?

_creciste, ya no eres aquella chica que se encerraba sola, ahora puedes expresarte mejor, y sonríes mas, eres más tolerante e inclusive más feliz

_¿Cómo es que dices eso?

_Se nota en tus ojos, muestras una gran felicidad verdad "NA2"

_sip_ respondió esta_ a todo esto "el" también ira

_eso es lógico- respondiste_ esta en segundo también

_solo es una advertencia

_ya veo_ en eso empezó a sonar tu celular_ déjenme atiendo- bueno

-"TN" ven a casa de Tsuna ya- oíste decir a la voz que identificaste como la de Reborn

-Pero mis padres aun no llegan

-Lo sé, pero antes te presentare a toda la familia

-Ahh ya veo, llego en 30 minutos me debo bañar antes

-Ok, si no llegas en 30 minutos ire y te traeré a rastras si es necesario- dijo para después colgar.

Tú te quedaste con una sonrisa extraña.

_¿ocurrió algo?_ preguntaron tus amigas

_nada, solo que habrá una fiesta en casa de Sawada y quieren que vaya ya._ de pronto te pusiste muy feliz_ saben entre a un juego de rol de mafia y me presentaran a los demás integrantes

_un juego de rol mafioso Qué divertido

_Verdad pero aun no se las reglas, debo dejarlas ire a bañarme para conocer a los demás mafiosos- dijiste entre risas.

_ok nos vemos pronto

Colgaron.

Te levantaste de tu escritorio y te fuiste a bañar. A los 15 minutos saliste con una toalla cubriendo tu cuerpo y otra más envolviendo tus cabellos, te acercaste a tu ropero y sacaste una linda blusa naranja pálido, de los cajones sacaste tu ropa interior, sostén rosa y unas bragas del mismo color, sacaste una falda blanca y unas calcetas blancas largas. Te cambiaste rápidamente, estaba por acabarse la media hora que tenias.

Bajaste las escaleras y tomaste una pequeña libreta y escribiste

Para mamá y papá. Hola,

Les dejo esto para que cuando lleguen vayan a casa de Nana-san, harán una cena y nos han invitado, me adelantare para jugar un rato con Tsunayoshi-kun y los demás niños. Nos veremos al rato.

Atte. "TN"

Dejaste la nota en la mesa del comedor y saliste de tu casa. Al llegar con tus vecinos de enfrente entraste, saludaste a la madre de tu compañero y subiste a la habitación de él.

-Bienvenida "TN"- te dijo Reborn al verte entrar

Sonreíste, por primera vez el cuarto de Tsuna se te hacía muy pequeño, estaban casi todos los que habían ido al día de campo.

-Bien, como ya saben, el día de campo de ayer fue para determinar en qué familia quedaba "TN"- decía Reborn- Bien hecho Tsuna, conseguiste una subordinada mas

-Reborn! Ella no es una subordinada, nadie de aquí

-Kufufufu, no cambias Sawada Tsunayoshi, es por eso que quiero tu cuerpo

-Hiiii!-chillo el castaño

-Cállense!- dijo molesto el hitman- como todos ya saben ella es "TN". Bien iniciare presentándote a los más bajos- dijo el infante mientras iba hasta Fuuta- este de aquí es Fuuta de la stella mejor conocido como Ranking Fuuta

-Bienvenida "TN"-nee, si quieres saber un ranking de cualquier cosa yo te lo daré- dijo feliz el niño tu le sonreíste.

-Kyoko y Haru son aprendices de espionaje informativo, Haru es poseedora de la llama de la lluvia mientras Kyoko tiene una llama del tipo niebla.

-Nos alegra que estés aquí "TN"-chan-dijo la peli naranja

-Así es desu- dijo ahora Haru

Tú les sonreíste a ambas.

-I-pin es aprendiz en artes marciales- dijo Reborn mientras estaba a un lado de I-pin

-Es bueno que este aquí- dijo amablemente

-Empecemos con tus superiores

-Hai

-Hibari Kyoya, quien no está, es el guardián de la nube de Tsuna y su guardián más fuerte también

-Kufufu eso es algo muy precipitado Arcobaleno.

-Ese es Rokudo Mukuro, el primer guardián de la niebla de Tsuna

-Kufufufu, niña no sabes a dónde has ido a parar

_Mukuro!- hablo por primera vez Tsuna- no la asustes

-Kufufufufu- reia el peli azul mientras se acercaba a ti- Nadie trata de espantara Tsunayoshi—dijo para después tomarte del mentón ¿verdad "TN"-chan- se iba acercando mas a tu rostro, tú estabas sonrojada y sin saber que hacer por la cercanía. Mukuro estaba por tocar tus labios con los suyos cuando de pronto solo lo viste estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Mukuro… Te había dicho que no te le acercaras- decía un Tsuna en modo Hyper

Tú estabas asombrada por la llama que mostraba su frente y el color de sus ojos. Tsuna se giro a verte a los ojos.

-¿estás bien "TN"?

Tú asentiste embobada, notaste como lentamente aquella extraña llama se iba extinguiendo y Tsuna regresaba a la normalidad

-Bien ella es Dokuro Chrome, la segunda guardiana de la niebla de Tsuna

Chrome solo te regalo una tímida sonrisa que le devolviste.

-El es la vaca estúpida, Lambo, por desgracia es el guardián del Rayo, pero no es muy importante-Dijo Reborn mientras Lambo correteaba a I-pin

-Sasagawa Ryohei es el guardián del Sol

-Bienvenida al extremo- grito el boxeador

-Yamamoto Takeshi es el guardián de la lluvia

-"TN"-chan espero te diviertas

-Gokudera Hayata es el guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha de Tsuna

-Hmp mujer tonta, no se te ocurra preocupar al decimo

-No soy tonta señor genio- le dijiste un poco molesta

-Y finalmente Sawada Tsunayoshi, Decimo Jefe de la Famiglia Vongola

-Ya te dije que no lo seré Reborn-Tsuna se acerco a ti de nuevo colocando sus manos en tus hombros- "TN" si llegase a pasar algo malo… Yo te protegeré- dijo decidido

Tú estabas atónita ante esa mirada seria, jamás habías visto a Tsuna con tanta decisión. Y te provoco un leve sonrojo, pero asentiste.

-Bien y yo soy el tutor de Tsuna y el mejor hitman del mundo- se presento Reborn

-Hai, un placer conocerlos, espero cuiden de mi

Todos te sonrieron. Mukuro volvia ah acercarse a ti.

-Tal vez me puedas servir de carnada "TN", para hacerme del cuerpo de Tsunayoshi- dijo mientras te abrazaba

-MU-KU-RO- el castaño silabeo el nombre de la piña.- Te dije que te alejaras de ella- volvió a decir mientras tomaba a Mukuro del cuello y volvía a arrojarlo al piso.

Todos empezaron a reír. No paso mucho cuando les llamaron para cenar, para tu sorpresa tus padres ya estaban ahí, se veían mucho más felices que antes y eso te alegraba. Durante la cena veías de reojo a Tsuna y cada que él se daba cuenta te sonreía y tu te sonrojabas mientras pensabas en tu anterior idioma

_"que está pasando conmigo"_

Omake. La cena

Finalmente la comida había llegado, tus padres y tú estaban cenando en silencio

-"TN"- hablo tu madre

-Hmmm- respondiste

-Sabes, me gustaría que te volvieras novia del hijo de Sawada- dijo sin pena alguna

Tú escupiste la comida

_Mama, no digas eso_

_¿Qué? A lo lejos se ve que es un chico adorable, además desde que lo conoces cambiaste mucho

_Es verdad hija, si se trata del hijo de Sawada-san no me molestaría en lo absoluto

_no eso es imposible_ les dijiste a ambos

Tus padres se miraron y después sonrieron al ver tu sonrojo

_como tu digas_dijeron ambos de forma cantarina.

* * *

:3 ahorita que relei el omake me di cuenta de que...

EXTRAÑARE A MI MAMA U.U, SE VA A IR UNA SEMANA buaaaaaa... si lo se ya soy grande pero aun asi sera una semana de angustia para ella u.u y bueno es la primera vez que se va sin sus amados hijos (?) pero bueno, tal vez hoy en la noche suba el cap de hoy, este era de ayer xD pero me quede dormida hmmmmmm a si ya me acorde xDDDD si quieren saber adelantos de cualquier fic o mis babosadas diarias busquen la pag de face... luego ando subiendo spoiler xDDD

/YossNatsuki creo ._. total me voy que ya casi es hora de que se vaya mi mama u.u yanne


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, un poco tarde pero ya esta, en cuanto a las escenas de celos *o* la de Hibari sera en el siguiente cap para Kazuki-chan ^^ La de Fran, aun estoy planeandola.

Saben. Tengo mamitis aguda xD quiero que esta semana se pase rapido u.u waa ahora admiro mas a mi madre, no se como le hace para hacer toooooooodooooo su montonal de trabajo D: -es maestra de primaria- nos dejo a mi hermano y a mi que hiciéramos sus trabajos los dos terminamos hartos D: no son increibles los maestros D:

Dejando eso de lado xD

ACLARACIONES

Cosas que aclaran antes del cap

"TN"- el nombre que mas les guste para ustedes :3

"NA1 o NA2"- los nombres de sus amigas :v

"NE"- el nombre de "EL" xD

-blablabla-hablan,piensan o leen en japones

_blablabla_lo mismo de arriba pero en su antiguo idioma n.n

Bien espero les guste este cap D:

* * *

Capitulo 11 Convivencia. Declaración.

Finalmente han pasado cuatro meses desde que te dieron la noticia de que vendrían tus antiguos compañeros. Querías ver a tus amigas y para tu suerte, su vuelo llegaba después de clases. Así que aun seguías en la escuela, caminabas por el pasillo cuando de pronto escuchaste un grito.

-Me gustas mucho Tsunayoshi-san, por favor, sal conmigo-

Te acercaste a la ventana para ver mejor. En el patio cerca de la entrada estaban Haru y Tsuna.

Sabias los sentimientos de amor que Haru le profesaba a Tsuna, sin embargo Tsuna le profesaba esos sentimientos a Kyoko.

Por los gestos de ambos te diste cuenta que Tsuna estaba rechazando a Haru de una forma muy sutil y amable, muy a su estilo.

-Es en estos momentos donde ella necesita una amiga

-Reborn-san- dijiste sorprendida al ver al bebe en el marco de la ventana

-Una amiga que la comprenda, que en verdad entienda lo que ella está sintiendo, y esa eres tú, por que a ti también te gusta Tsuna ¿no es así "TN"?

Abriste los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo supo Reborn –san?

-Me di cuenta, el cómo lo veías, tus sonrojos, tus sonrisas, todo eso y más me lo indico. Pero ese no es el problema, ahora Haru te necesita. Puedes saltarte las clases restantes, yo me ocupare de Hibari

Después de eso saliste corriendo a tu salón para buscar tu mochila y después ir en busca de Haru.

Entraste a tu salón y tomaste tu mochila dispuesta a salir ante las miradas de sorpresa de ts compañeros.

-Hey "TN"¿ a dónde vas?- te preguntaba Yamamoto algo preocupado

-Hay algo que debo hacer, discúlpenme con Tsuna… nos vemos- y saliste corriendo

Corrías por los pasillos, aun ante los regaños de los pocos profesores que te vieron, bajaste las escaleras, te cambiaste los zapatos en las taquillas y saliste corriendo al patio. Al llegar viste que solo quedaba Haru quien tenía la cabeza agachada, aun a pesar de estar algo lejos podías oírla sollozar. Estabas algo indecisa, pero decidiste hablarle.

-Haru-chan ¿estás bien?- le preguntaste

-Hahi… "TN"- dijo al verte- si estoy bien

-Haru… yo… sin querer escuche aquel grito

-Hahi, enserio grite tan fuerte?- tu asentiste- que vergüenza-desu

Reíste levemente

-Haru-chan, saltémonos as ultimas clases, solo tú y yo ¿sí?

Haru se sorprendió por lo que habías dicho, ya que tú odiabas faltar a clases.

-Me parece una buena idea "TN"- dijo Reborn desde algún lugar

-Reborn-san- dijeron ambas sorprendidas a verlo salir de la tierra

-Ciaossu- saludo el infante- tomen esto, pueden ir de compras, a comer, patinar lo que sea, la cuenta corre a carga de la familia vongola

-Gracias Reborn-san- dijiste mientras tomabas la tarjeta dorada y pasabas a tomar de la mano a Haru- Vamos Haru-chan, vamos a divertirnos las dos solas- decías animada.

Y así se la pasaron, compraron ropa nueva la cual fueron a dejar a tu casa junto a las mochilas, fueron a la pista de patinaje, al karaoke, y a varios lugares más. Ahora habían decidido descansar y comer un helado en el parque.

-"TN"- hablo Haru cuando ya estaban sentadas con el helado en una banca- ¿te has enamorado?

-Si- respondiste- solo dos veces, la primera aunque era correspondido al día siguiente me mude y ahora es un amor no correspondido- te sinceraste con Haru

-Hahi ¿Estas enamorada?- asentiste- ¿de quién?

-De la misma persona de la que está enamorada Haru- no querías mirarla a los ojos, tenias miedo de que te tratara de traidora por gustar del mismo chico.

-Ya veo-desu- dijo eso- sabes Tsuna-san está enamorado de Kyoko-chan

-Ya lo sabía-Haru asintió- por eso es que no puedo decirle lo que siento a Tsuna-kun, por que Kyoko-chan es una buena amiga.

-Te comprendo, yo tenía miedo de decirlo, pero Tsuna-san fue muy amable con Haru- decia mientras comenzaba a llorar- dijo que quería a Haru como una hermana y que no quería que con esto yo me alejara, que quería tenerme a su lado, porque yo formaba parte de su fuerza y que me necesitaba. Por eso Haru no pudo negarse a separse de Tsuna y los demás, ahora debe ser fuerte

-Haru- susurraste al ver como tu amiga se destruía, te levantaste y la abrazaste, ahora ambas lloraban- Te comprendo Haru, pero no estás sola, yo siento exactamente lo mismo, aun si solo me ve como una conocida, una amiga, me quedare al lado de Tsuna por que le quiero.

Y así estuvieron un rato abrazadas y llorando.

Cuando finalmente se tranquilizaron.

-Nee Haru ¿quieres acompañarme a recibir a unas amigas?

-HAHI, ¿acaso son con las que hablas por internet?

-Hai, vienen de excusión con mi anterior grupo, pero yo solo quiero saludarla ¿me acompañas?

-"TN" estuvo con Haru, es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagarte.

Ambas caminaron hasta el aeropuerto, una vez que llegaron buscaron el vuelo en el que llegarían tus amigas, el tablero de los vuelos marcaba que ya había aterrizado, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo. Una media hora después los pasajeros de ese vuelo comenzaron a salir, siendo solamente alumnos y profesores.

_"TN"_ oíste que alguien te grito y empezaste a buscarlas con la mirada.

-Haya hay alguien "TN"- te dijo Haru, posaste tu vista y efectivamente eran ellas.

-Ven Haru-chan- tomaste de la mano a Haru y la arrastraste contigo

_"NA1" "NA2" cuánto tiempo las extrañe_ decías mientras las abrazabas

_vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la cobarde de "TN"- dijo una voz gruesa y llena de rencor

_Cuanto tiempo "NE"_ dijiste de manera fría, algo que sorprendió a todos tus antiguos compañeros

* * *

Hoy no hay Omake D:

espero les haya gustado D:

bye bye


	13. Chapter 13

Hola.

Aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste *o*

ACLARACIONES:

Cosas que aclaran antes del cap

"TN"- el nombre que mas les guste para ustedes :3

"NA1 o NA2"- los nombres de sus amigas :v

"NE"- el nombre de "EL" xD

-blablabla-hablan,piensan o leen en japones

_blablabla_lo mismo de arriba pero en su antiguo idioma n.n

* * *

Capitulo 12: Convivencia. Reencuentro

El ambiente se había vuelto un poco pesado y eso Haru lo había notado, haciéndola sentir un poco incomoda.

-"TN"-chan- te hablo Haru

Ante su llamado dejaste de ver fríamente a esa persona para sonreírle a tu amiga.

-Espérame un momento Haru-chan-le sonreíste.

La castaña miro a todos y después poso su vista en las dos chicas que te habían abrazado, estas asintieron, como si con la mirada pidiera

que te cuidaran, unos segundos después Haru se estaba alejando.

_"TN" tratando de hacerse la interesante._ dijo él mientras te miraba con burla y tus anteriores compañeros reían, claro a falta de los profesores que habían ido a buscar algo para ir al hotel

Tú sonreíste.

-Yo hacerme la interesante- reíste al ver sus caras de desconcierto _ como es que vienen a Japón sin saber el idioma, tontos_ reíste junto a tus amigas

_¿Quien te crees que eres?_ pregunto "NE"

Tú sonreíste pero no respondiste, en eso una profesora se acerco a todos

_bien los taxis no tardan en llegar, tomen sus cosas y síganme_ dijo, después poso su mirada en ti reconociéndote_ "TN"_ tu le sonreíste_ sí que has cambiado niña ¿Cómo estás?_ te pregunto tu anterior maestra

_Muy bien_ respondiste

_bien niños vamos, vamos o nos dejaran_ volteo a verte_ "TN" podrías decirles a los conductores que nos lleven al hotel de Namimori

_Claro_ volteaste a ver a Haru- Haru-chan vamos-le sonreíste

Haru se acerco hasta a ti, la profesora le sonrió y tu decidiste presentarla en ingles, ya que al menos todos ahí sabían ingles, Haru incluida.

-She is my friend; her name is Miura Haru- La presentaste

-Nice to meet you Haru- le dijo tú anterior maestra

_Nice to meet you too- respondió Haru-

Después de esas pequeñas palabras, todos se dispusieron a salir a la entrada del aeropuerto. Los demás maestros al verte se sorprendieron. Ciertamente no habías cambiado mucho físicamente, pero todos decían que te veías diferente, mucho más madura, algo que te alegraba pero que no lograbas creer del todo ya que te sentías igual.

Al poco tiempo unos 10 taxis llegaron a la entrada del aeropuerto, tanto Haru como tu les indicaban a los choferes que llevaran a sus pasajeros al hotel Namimori, pero cuando estaban por marcharse, después de haber dado las indicaciones, aquella profesora las detuvo.

_"TN" Haru, vengan con nosotros, será mucho más rápido que si van a pie

Haru no había entendido lo que dijo así que le tradujiste

-Dice que es más seguro que vayamos con ellos hasta el hotel

-Hahi, no podemos aprovecharnos de esa forma desu

_Maestra, no se preocupe_ le sonreíste

_anden no sean tímidas_ y prácticamente las metió a ambas al taxi de los profesores.

Durante el trayecto les contabas a tus anteriores profesores todo lo que te había pasado desde que te mudaste. Ellos te sonreían y de vez en cuando le preguntaban a Haru en ingles, quien igual respondía sus preguntas amablemente.

Finalmente llegaron al hotel, ya los alumnos bajaban al igual que Haru y tu, te ibas a ir cuando alguien te sostuvo del brazo muy fuerte.

_¿a dónde vas "TN"- te dijo él mientras apretaba fuertemente tu brazo

_duele bruto suéltame_ le gritaste, y para tu mala suerte los maestros estaban adentro, atendiendo asuntos en recepción

_Ja ¿Por qué debería?- te pregunto de forma desafiante

_Si no lo haces te morderé hasta la muerte_ dijo una voz desde atrás

_Hibari-san_ dijiste asombrada por dos razones, uno; se trataba de el terror de Namimori y dos; Hablo en tu anterior idioma

_Si no la sueltas te morderé hasta la muerte_ dijo de forma amenazante, Haru venia corriendo en tu dirección al parecer fue ella quien llamo a Hibari.

_A si_ dijo "NE"_ que puede hacer uno en contra de 10_ en eso varios chicos rodearon a Hibari.

"NE" te aventó y fuiste a dar al suelo ante las risas burlonas de otras chicas. Tus amigas y Haru corrieron en tu auxilio.

-¿estás bien?- te pregunto Haru

-Si- le respondiste mientras te levantabas- Haru ¿Por qué le hablaste a Hibari?

-Estaba buscando a Tsuna-san pero me encontré a Hibari

-Esto es malo- dijiste- tus amigas te veían sin comprender

-Sí, es malo para ese lindo chico- Dijo "NA1"

-No, es malo para ellos desu, Hibari-san es un demonio-les respondió Haru

En eso los chicos que tenían rodeado a Hibari se lanzaron a atacarlo, Hibari solo los esquivaba haciendo que se golpearan entre ellos.

-Por causar disturbios en la ciudad, los morderé hasta la muerte- fue ahí donde el pelinegro saco sus dos tonfas de algún lugar y golpeo a todos dejándolos medio inconscientes.

En eso una profesora salió y dio un grito.

_Pero que rayos paso aquí_ paso su vista por todos los alumnos, en Hibari, Haru y en ti.

_Estos niños molestaban a una alumna de Namimori, como presidente del comité de disciplina los castigue, si tiene algún problema hágamelo saber mediante un escrito_ dijo de manera fría

La maestra ya no dijo nada, solo ordeno que los ayudaran a levantarse e ir adentro.

Hibari se acerco a ti, ante la mirada atónita de otras chicas y de tus amigas.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias Hibari-san- le sonreíste

-Bien porque ahora….-puso en alto sus tonfas- te morderé hasta la muerte por saltarte las clases

Tú pusiste una cara azul del miedo. De pronto Hibari bajo sus tonfas y te abrazo. Decir que estabas sorprendida era poco, y tu rostro volvió a ponerse azul cuando viste quien estaba llegando.

Gokudera, Yamamamoto, Ryohei, Tsuna, Kyoko y Reborn corrían hacia dónde estabas, todos pararon en seco al verte en brazos de Hibari. Reborn solo sonrió.

-Hi.. Hibari-san suelte a "TN"- grito Tsuna

-¿Por qué herbívoro? Estoy cómodo así_ y te abrazo más fuerte, haciéndote sonrojar.

Tsuna corrió para separarlos, al sentirte libre de los brazos de Hibari corriste a esconderte detrás de "NA2" que te veía con unas sonrisa socarrona.

-Tsk herbívoro, arruinas la diversión- dijo para comenzar a irse, al pasar al lado de Haru le acaricio la cabeza haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

-"TN" ¿estás bien?- te pregunto Tsuna

Tú seguías escondida.

-Si estoy bien Tsuna-san- respondiste

-Tsuna-san- murmuro "NA2"

-Sawada Tsunayoshi- dijo "NA1"

Tsuna se les quedo viendo con cara de no comprender.

Nadie supo como paso pero tus dos amigas tenían abrazado a Tsuna y haciéndole miles de preguntas y agradecimientos, mareándolo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hiii basta, basta déjenme- chillaba Tsuna

-Parece que Tsuna es muy popular-decía Reborn feliz

-Neee chicas, déjenlo en paz- decías un poco celosa

-Ahh cierto- "NA1" se acerco a su maleta y saco una bolsa de regalo.

"NA1" Miro a "NA2". Ambas se acercaron al castaño y le extendieron la bolsa de regalo.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestra "TN" por favor acepta este obsequio, nos esforzamos en buscar un buen obsequio- ambas veían al castaño con cara de "por favor acéptalo"

Tsuna las observaba y sonrió aceptando el obsequio.

-No es mucho pero, es para agradecerle el que cuides de nuestra amiga- dijo "NA1" y se acerco al oído del castaño y le susurro- y por haberla consolado cuando nosotras la deprimimos- y sonrió

Tsuna se sonrojo, pero sonrió

-Ábrelo Tsuna-ordeno Reborn

Tsuna abrió la bolsa y saco la linda playera naranja.

-Muchas gracias-dijo feliz el castaño

-Soy "NA1"

-Y yo "NA2"

-Un placer soy Sawada Tsunayoshi y ellos mis amigos, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei y Kyoko-chan- dijo señalando a los demás

Tus amigas les sonrieron. Tú te sentías feliz y mas al sentir las miradas de envidia de más de una persona.


	14. Chapter 14

Waaa Holaaaa!

Gracias por sus rw *p* ok la historia comienza a tomar su camino muajajajjaajajjaaja :D

Sorpresas que no se esperaban y jajaja no revelare mas xDD, mañana spoiler todo el dia en la pag de facebook y mi face xDD

. .568?fref=ts

YossNatsuki

y se preguntaran por que...

Por que el viernes es el cap... como decirlo, clave de su amor con Tsuna y clave para los nuevos ´peligros y clave para que sepan por que hasta Xanxus se emociono en el dia de campo y mas cosas que seran reveladas en este capi

Waaaaa . estoy emocionada, bueno ya los dejo leer xD

ACLARACIONES:

Cosas que aclaran antes del cap

"TN"- el nombre que mas les guste para ustedes :3

"NA1 o NA2"- los nombres de sus amigas :v

"NE"- el nombre de "EL" xD

-blablabla-hablan,piensan o leen en japones

_blablabla_lo mismo de arriba pero en su antiguo idioma n.n

* * *

Capitulo 13: Convivencia. Conociendo a Vongola

Han pasado tres días desde que tus amigas habían llegado junto a todo tu anterior grupo, y desde el incidente del hotel estabas más que avergonzada con tus nuevos amigos, y no solo con ellos, cada vez que veías a Hibari te sonrojabas a más no poder y bajabas la mirada para diversión del pelinegro. Pero pensabas que las cosas no podían empeorar, que equivocada estabas.

Ese día tu mayor sorpresa fue al salir de clases. Yamamoto te secuestro y no te dejaba marchar a casa. Cuando finalmente te dijo que podían irse en la salida estaban tus amigas platicando animadamente con Gokudera, Tsunayoshi, Ryohei, Chrome, Mukuro, Haru y Kyoko

-¿Pero que hacen aquí?- fue lo primero que se te ocurrió preguntar al verlas

-El bebe Reborn dijo que tendríamos un paseo al estilo Vongola para conocer la ciudad.- respondió "NA2"

Tú sonreíste nerviosamente, las palabras Reborn y Vongola en una oración solo significaban una cosa. Peligro, un gran peligro.

-Ciaossu- saludo el hitman saliendo de la pared

-Reborn ¿qué es eso de un paseo al estilo Vongola?- pregunto Tsuna al bebe, este solo sonrio sadicamente

-Ya que "TN" es tu subordina y ya que "NA1" y "NA2" son sus amigas, es tu deber como el de tus guardianes hacerles pasar una estadía agradable en Namimori

-¡QUEEEE!- fue en grito en general

-Anda, que tienen que hacer mucho el día de hoy- dijo para patear a Tsuna

Así que tu día de descanso fue aventado por la borda gracias a Reborn, quien iba cómodamente sentado en tu hombro. Estaban recorriendo el centro comercial de Namimori.

-"TN" entremos en esa tienda- dijo "NA1"

-Kyaaa, es muy linda, además ahora tienen descuento, que buena idea- Dijo Kyoko al ver la tienda de ropa para chicas.

-Es genial esa tienda-desu, su ropa está hecha de la mejor calidad

-Deberían entrar- animo Reborn- todo lo que compren pasara a cuenta de Vongola

Antes estas palabras casi quedas sorda. Aun aturdida por el grito dado entre tus amigas, Kyoko y Haru, te tomaron de la mano y te llevaron dentro de la tienda.

Cuando tú y tus amigas habían entrado a la tienda Reborn se giro a hablar con Tsuna y sus guardianes Chrome incluida.

-supongo…¿ se están preguntando el por qué de este paseo?- dijo Reborn serio

Todos asintieron.

-La razón es para probar que tanto podemos confiar en las amigas de "TN"

-¿Qué quiere decir Reborn-san- pregunto Gokudera

-El día que fui a visitarlas para invitarlas al paseo ocurrió algo

-¿Qué ocurrió pequeñin?- toco preguntar a Yamamoto

-Esas niñas no son normales-volvió a decir

-Reborn ¿a qué te refieres?- insistió Tsuna

-En que ellas son mucho más perceptivas que "TN", Haru o Kyoko y no solo eso, creo que saben más de la mafia de lo que creemos, es posible que ambas pertenezcan a una mafia americana

Todos quedaron en shock.

-Por eso esta salida es para probarlas, quiero que las desesperen y se descubran ellas mismas, ustedes tienen el don para hacer eso- dijo lo ultimo con un tono burlesco.

Dentro de la tienda.

Comenzabas a marearte tanto cambio de ropa que te obligaban a hacer te estaba hartando, ahora recordabas porque nunca salías de compras con tus amigas. Sin embargo ya más de un conjunto te había gustado. Ahora salías con uno nuevo. Una falda de mezclilla con encaje color lila, unos mallones negros que llegaban un poco más arriba del tobillo, una blusa con caída del hombro color lila. Te veías hermosa.

-"TN"-chan, ese conjunto te queda muy bien- alabo Kyoko

-Es verdad-desu

En eso entraron los chicos y Chrome.

Tus amigas al ver ya a la chica fueron por ella

-Bien necesitamos un cambio de look para ti- dijo "NA1"- así que ven- dijo arrastrando a Chrome hacia un probador- Ponte esto- le ordeno mientras le pasaba un conjunto recién elegido

"NA1" se acerco a los chicos

-Después de nosotras siguen ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa picara haciendo estremecer a todos- pero bueno vengan, ¿Qué opinan de cómo se ve "TN"?

Todos posaron su vista en ti y tú lo sentiste. Te giraste y casi ríes, todos, ni uno se salvaba, tenían cara de idiotas, una más grande de la que siempre tienen.

Antes de que les pudieras decir algo salió Haru del probador. Traía puesto un sencillo vestido de manta blanco con ciertos adornos rosados y un muy sutil escote.

-Buena elección Haru-chan- alabo "NA1" a la castaña

-Te ves hermosa Haru- opinaste

-"TN" tiene razón, es como si el vestido estuviera hecho para ti Haru- opino Yamamoto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Haru se sonrojo ante las palabras pero sonrió

-Gracias por el cumplido Yamamoto-san

En eso salió Kyoko con un vestido muy parecido al de Haru pero con adornos amarillos.

-Kyoko-chan te ves lindísima-desu- alabo Haru

-Gracias Haru ¿Cómo me veo Tsuna-kun, onii-chan?

-Hmp, ese vestido te hace ver mucho más linda Kyoko- dijo Ryohei

-Te ves hermosa Kyoko-chan- dijo un sonrojado Tsuna

-Arigatou Onii-chan, Tsuna-kun

Tú desviaste la mirada, no querías ver esa escena, tus dos amigas lo notaron y afilaron su mirada hacia el castaño quien no lo noto, pero sí lo hizo Reborn y Gokudera.

Un poco después salió Chrome, provocando un sonrojo en Mukuro.

Chrome vestía una falda tipo campana con vuelos color violeta, y un top floreado que traía de adorno una flor en el hombro derecho, dejando ver un poco su vientre a la altura del ombligo.

Después de varios cambios más. Finalmente salieron con un montonal de bolsas con la ropa comprada para Chrome, Haru, Kyoko, tus amigas y para ti.

-jeje creo que el cambio de look para los chicos será otro día- opino "NA1"

-Pero que tenemos a aquí, a un grupo de odioso- dijo "NE"

-Deja de molestar "NE"- dijo enfadada "NA2"

-No quiero- dijo mientras se acercaba a ti.

-"TN" y yo aun tenemos asuntos que atender.

Tú lo miraste desafiante, sin embargo alguien empujo a "NE" antes de que te tomara del brazo.

-Déjanos en paz a nosotros y a "TN" si no quieres salir lastimado, Hibari el otro día se compadeció demasiado de ti y tus amigos, pero ahora no tenemos por qué hacerlo así que largo.- Tú estabas en shock, el siempre alegre Yamamoto tenía una mirada seria y había hablado de una manera muy fría.

En eso él prefirió irse.

Sin que te dieras cuenta tus amigas se vieron a la cara y asintieron.

-Sera mejor que ya nos vayamos- dijeron ambas, mientras tomaban las pocas bolsas con sus compras- nos gustaría salir de nuevo con ustedes- sonrieron y comenzaron a marcharse

-Al final no descubrimos nada- murmuro Tsuna

-Descubrir ¿Qué tenían que descubrir?

-"TN" de donde conoces a esas chicas

-Son mis amigas desde primaria, las únicas que eh tenido, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Ya veo- suspiro- Gokudera, ve a hablar con ellas

-Como ordene Reborn-san –y corrió en dirección a donde se habían ido tus amigas.

-Vayamos a casa- dijo Reborn más calmado.

Y así se fueron a casa.

Escena extra.

Gokudera estaba siendo muy sigiloso al seguir a tus amigas.

-Por favor deja de seguirnos- dijo una de ellas

-Como supieron- pregunto Hayato al salir de su escondite

-Vongola, la familia más poderosa de la mafia de Italia, mientras no pongan a "TN" en peligro no tenemos nada en su contra

-¿Quiénes son?

-Eso es un secreto aun, pero de algo puedes estar seguro, mientras "TN" siga siendo feliz con ustedes, no les haremos daño ni nos meteremos en problemas con su familia

-¿Qué quieres decir? Explícate

-Nosotras nacimos para servir a una sola persona y protegerla, en esta ocasión elegimos a "TN", ella es diferente. Seguramente el Arcobaleno ya les dijo algo

-"NA2" ya no digas mas- volteo a mirar a Gokudera con una sonrisa- si nos disculpas debemos irnos.

Y comenzaron a alejarse dejando a un Gokudera aturdido.

* * *

Les dije que no se lo esperaban xD

bueno me retiro por que son casi las dos de la mañana y debo despertar en 4 horas wiiiiii D:

ejem...

Plis, las escenas de celos se acercan...

bye bye


	15. Chapter 15

Holaaaaa!

waaaa ya es tardísimo D: y no eh acabado mi tare -ni la eh iniciado- ejem bueno pasemos a cosas mas serias (?)

Este cap esta dividido en 4 partes D: y llevo 2 1/2 xDDDD ._.

A si GRACIAS A LOS QUE DIERON MG A LA PAG DE FACEBOOK Y QUE LO ESPERABAN, SE QUE ANDAN DESESPERADAS POR EL POCO SPOILER QUE DI AYER DEL PRIMER CAP... YA NO PUDE DEL SEGUNDO POR QUE INVADIERON PROBLEMAS XD

A si bueno ya no les quito el tiempo D:

ACLARACIONES:

Cosas que aclaran antes del cap

"TN"- el nombre que mas les guste para ustedes :3

"NA1 o NA2"- los nombres de sus amigas :v

"NE"- el nombre de "EL" xD

-blablabla-hablan,piensan o leen en japones

_blablabla_lo mismo de arriba pero en su antiguo idioma n.n

* * *

Capitulo 14: Convivencia. Doble confesión y secretos revelados 1

Te habían dejado en la entrada de tu casa, los demás se despidieron tu entraste a tu casa sin saber nada de lo que pasaría después.

-Reborn ¿Por qué mandaste a Gokudera-kun a seguir a las amigas de "TN"?

-Por que Gokudera fue el único que se dio cuenta

Ante estas palabras los vongolas no entendieron.

-Kyoko, Haru- hablo mirando a las nombradas- será mejor que vayan a casa, mas tarde los chicos llevaran las bolsas, debemos hablar en privado

Las chicas se vieron entre ellas y asintieron.

-Nos veremos después- se despidió Kyoko

-Nos vemos- dijo Haru

Los chicos y Chrome se quedaron viendo como se marchaban.

-Sera mejor que esperemos a Gokudera dentro- dijo Reborn para empezar a entrar a casa de los Sawada.

Despues de una media hora llego Gokudera.

-¿Qué averiguaste Gokudera?- pregunto el arcobaleno nada más ver entrar a la habitación al albino.

-Reborn-san, tal y como pensó, esas chicas pertenecen a la mafia- dijo de manera seria

-¿Que has dicho Gokudera-kun?- dijo un alterado Tsuna

-Justo lo que escucho Decimo

-esto es malo- murmuro Reborn

-¿Qué quieres decir arcobaleno?- pregunto serio Mukuro

-¿Qué más te dijeron? Gokudera

-Que mientras "TN" sea feliz y no esté en peligro no se meterán con Vongola

-Hiiii!- chillo Tsuna

-Tenemos que averiguar quiénes son ellas y rápido, por el momento mantenga su distancia con "TN", en especial tu Tsuna

Al día siguiente en la escuela todo parecía normal a tus ojos. Sin embargo no podías notar la preocupación de todos tus amigos.

-Ciaossu "TN"- te saludo Reborn

-Buenos días Reborn-san, lamento mucho no haber pasado hoy a casa de Nana-san

-Descuida, ¿hiciste algo en especial?

-Fui a desayunar con "NA1" y "NA2"- dijiste feliz

-ya veo… "TN" ¿podrías decirme más acerca de tus amigas?

Esa pregunta te desconsiento pero asentiste.

-¿Conoces a sus padres?

-Si los conozco, son personas agradables

-Ya veo.. ¿Qué relación tienen esas dos?

-Son primas, pero su caso fue algo curioso, ya que nacieron el mismo día al mismo tiempo.

-Creí que eran hermanas

-Parecen pero son primas, además cada una tiene un hermano mayor.

-Puedo saber cómo las conociste

-Fue en segundo de primaria. De niña solía dejar que me molestaran mucho y ellas de algún momento a otro me defendieron y dijeron que me cuidarían, fue así como nos volvimos amigas

-Que interesante… Si me disculpas debo ir a hablar con Tsuna.

Tu solo lo viste marchar con dirección al castaño. Para después salir y dar una vuelta por el patio de la escuela.

Reborn a llegar con Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamamoto

-Tsuna, es necesario que te declares a Kyoko lo más pronto posible

-¿Eh?- fue la reacción de los tres chicos

-Pero Reborn- dijo Tsuna sonrojado

-Nada de pero´s, iré a decirle a Kyoko que la veras en la tarde en su pastelería favorita, después tu sabrás a donde la llevas

-Espera Reborn… …ya se fue- y puso una sonrisa boba- tendré una cita con Kyoko-chan

-Buena suerte Tsuna- dijo feliz Yamamoto

-La hermana del cabeza de césped seguro no lo rechazará, animo Decimo-

-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, gracias- dijo un feliz Tsuna

Mientras tanto con Reborn

-Ciaossu Kyoko- dijo el bebe apareciendo de la nada

-Ah Reborn-chan, Ohayo- dijo feliz la peli naranja

-¿Tienes que hacer algo hoy después de clases?- pregunto el bebe

La chica se llevo la mano al rostro y hacia una pose pensativa, se veía adorable

-No nada que recuerde ¿Por qué?

-Podrías ir a tu pastelería favorita, ahí te estará esperando alguien

-¿Alguien?

-Sí, confía en mí- dijo para irse dejando a Kyoko confundida.

Tú estabas paseando por los jardines de la escuela, diste un suspiro, sentías que algo había cambiado con los raros de tus amigos y también sospechabas cual era la razón…. Lo que Gokudera había hablado con tus amigas cuando las siguió. Decidida sacaste tu móvil del bolsillo y mandaste un mensaje vía whats app.

_"Puedo preguntarles algo"_ escribiste y diste enviar. Segundos después llego la respuesta

_"Claro"_ había contestado una

_"¿De qué hablaron con Gokudera-kun ayer"_ enviaste el mensaje. Paso un minuto y no había respuesta, te preocupaste. A los cinco minutos finalmente llego

_"¿Gokudera-san? Ayer, casi no hablamos, nos la pasamos comprando ropa, ¿lo recuerdas?"_ fue la respuesta que te llego

_"Me refiero después"_ volviste a mandar, nuevamente tardo la respuesta

_"No lo volvimos a ver después de que no fuimos ¿Por qué la pregunta?"_ te llego el mensaje

_ "por nada, las clases comienzan nos vemos"_ volviste a mandar y guardaste el celular.

Lo sospechabas, te estaban ocultando algo y eso te ponía triste. Comenzaste a caminar con dirección a tu salón.

-"TN"- escuchaste que te hablaron-

Volteaste a ver quién te había hablado y viste a Reborn

-Reborn-san

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- te dijo de manera seria

Tú asentiste

-Quiero que te la pases la tarde después de clases en el parque que está cerca de casa- ordeno

-Puedo saber ¿Por qué?

-Algo va a ocurrir y te quiero ahí- dijo para comenzar a marcharte

Si, ya sin duda alguna había algo raro en todo y un sentimiento de tristeza comenzó a oprimirte el pecho.


	16. Chapter 16

-con una cobija encima- Muero de frio ;s, enserio hace mucho frioooooo! brr -cof cof- ejem ya me dio gripa... bueno me tarde en subirlo por que eje,,, vi un especial de anime ¿alguien lo vio? ¿saben si salio digimon? ¿khr? ¿ao no exorcits? no, nadie u.u, me llevaron a una fiesta a la fuerza y no llegue a tiempo u.u...

Como sea, a las chicas que leyeron spoiler se que estan ansiosas y querran matarme, lo presiento xD- cof cof- Y ¿enserio Reborn parecia el malo? Recuerden que hablamos de Reborn-san, el lo sabe todo D:

espero les guste el cap D:

ACLARACIONES:

Cosas que aclaran antes del cap

"TN"- el nombre que mas les guste para ustedes :3

"NA1 o NA2"- los nombres de sus amigas :v

"NE"- el nombre de "EL" xD

-blablabla-hablan,piensan o leen en japones

_blablabla_lo mismo de arriba pero en su antiguo idioma n.n

* * *

Capitulo 14: Convivencia. Doble confesión y secretos revelados 2

Las clases terminaron y saliste, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sola de la escuela. Llegaste a tu casa y te cambiaste, después te aventaste a la cama, quería llorar, habías escuchado los planes de Tsuna.

-Una cita- dijiste casi al borde de las lagrimas- Tsuna-san tendrá una cita con Kyoko-chan- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de tus ojos.

Lloraste en silencio un rato, cuando te sentías más tranquila saliste de tu casa para ir al parque, sin embargo dejaste tu celular que a los pocos minutos de haber salido, había comenzado a sonar.

Kyoko había llegado a su casa y se había cambiado el uniforme por un lindo vestido azul turquesa, salió de su casa para ir a su pastelería favorita y la sorpresa que se llevo fue ver a Tsuna en la entrada.

-Tsuna-kun- dijo feliz la peli naranja al acercarse.

-Kyoko-chan te estaba esperando- dijo sonriente el castaño

Al estar juntos ambos jóvenes se sonrieron y entraron a la pastelería.

Estabas en el parque que te había dicho Reborn... Fuiste a los columpios, había varios niños pequeños jugando con la pelota. De pronto la bola fue a parar a tu cabeza.

-¡Aouch!- exclamaste mientras sobabas tu cabeza

-Perdónanos Onee-chan- dijo uno de los niños arrepentido

Tú le sonreíste y les devolviste la pelota

-La siguiente vez tengan más cuidado vale

-Si!- respondieron todos a coro

Volviste a tomar tu lugar en los columpios y comenzaste a mecerte.

-No contesta su teléfono- decía con preocupación "NA1"

-Acaso ellos habrán hecho algo por lo que le dijimos ayer.- decía casi al borde de las lagrimas "NA2"

-Imposible, se nota a leguas que al menos la aprecian, inclusive Sawada, aunque ella tenga sentimientos más fuertes por él.

-Vayamos a su casa, tal vez, esta dormida y por eso no contesta

"NA1" miro a su prima con confusión, pero al final suspiro y se pusieron en marcha.

Habían comprado un delicioso pastel de fresas, habían comido cerca del lugar y ahora paseaban por la ciudad de Namimori

-Es tranquilo estar solo nosotros dos- dijo con un leve sonrojo Kyoko

-Sí, es tranquilo- contesto Tsuna

-Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido ¿no crees Tsuna-kun?

-Si- contesto sonriente el castaño

No muy lejos de ahí una chica castaña los vio.

-Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan en una cita- dijo con algo de dolor- no sé porque me sorprendo… Tal vez ella me necesite- se dijo Haru a sí misma.

Ambos chicos continuaron caminando y paseando felices por la ciudad. Tsuna estaba feliz, ya que era la primera vez que estaba en una cita con Kyoko, mientras, ella también estaba feliz, estaba pasando un rato agradable.

Llegaron hasta uno de los parques que tenía una fuente. En el lugar había muchas parejas.

-Kyoko-chan

-Dime Tsuna-kun- lo miro a los ojos provocando un leve nerviosismo en el castaño

-Kyoko-chan.. Veras yo... Quiero decirte que me gustas mucho y si quieres ser mi novia.  
La peli naranja abrio los ojos con sorpresa, un brillo de ilusión apareció en ellos pero fue rápidamente remplazado por uno de profunda desilusión.

-Tsuna-kun me alagan tus sentimientos pero no puedo aceptarlos- dijo con una profunda tristeza

Tsuna la miro sorprendido y después comenzó a reír

-Jeje, no te preocupes Kyoko-chan- le regalo una sonrisa- Lamento seguir siendo un Dame y no sea suficiente para ti

-No se trata de eso Tsuna-kun.. Tu…- quería decirle sus sentimientos pero no podía.-"También me gustas Tsuna-kun pero pronto me iré"- pensó- Yo solo te veo como un buen amigo, no me importa seguirte en la mafia, pero no puedo corresponder tus sinceros sentimientos, perdóname- dijo con pesar la oji miel.

-Descuida Kyoko-chan- dijo desanimado y con ganas de llorar

-Yo…- quería abrazarlo, decirle si la esperaría a que se convirtiera en bailarina, pero también sabía sobre los sentimientos de dos de sus mejores amigas-Tsuna-kun deseo que algún día encuentres a alguien que te quiera como me quieres- dijo para comenzar a dejarlo solo

Tsuna no la detuvo, solo se quedo ahí, estático, quería llorar pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo en público, no quería que lo consideraran aun más patético.

No supiste en qué momento comenzaste a jugar con todos los niños que estaban en el parque, tenía mucho que no te sentías una niña de 7 años, tan feliz y sin preocupaciones, jugabas con ellos a las escondidas, con la pelota, a las atrapadas. Total, te estabas divirtiendo sin tantas locuras. De pronto viste a Haru correr con dirección a tu casa, le evitaste la llegada gritándole.

-Haru-chan! Por aquí- decías mientras hacías señas con las manos

-"TN"-chan… ¿estás bien?- te pregunto preocupada

-Sí, ¿Por qué debería estar mal?

Ella te miro nerviosa. Lo notaste

-Ah! Ya sé, te enteraste que Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan tendrían hoy una cita y seguramente Tsuna se declare verdad- Haru te miro sorprendida- Si, lo sabia- dijiste en tono triste

-"TN"-chan- te dijo la castaña

-Sabes, en el fondo sabía que algún dia pasaría, alguien que llega de la nada no puede hacerle competencia a alguien que lleva conociendo dos años o más- dijo con una sonrisa triste

En eso las madres de los niños fueron llegando por ellos, los pequeños se acercaba a ti para despedirse, claro, era algo normal puesto que ya estaba anocheciendo.

Haru y tu quedaron solas en el parque, el frio comenzaba a notarse, sin darse cuenta ambas caminaron hasta los columpio y se sentaron en ellos. Tú te balanceabas levemente, Haru te observaba con preocupación, aunque ella estuviera también triste, ambas lo sabían, estaban perdiendo a la persona que les gustaba.

Tus amigas habían llegado a tu casa, tocaron el timbre pero nada paso.

-¿Habrá salido?

-Puede ser y también que haya dejado el móvil dentro- respondió "NA1"

-ciaossu- saludo el hitman

Las dos chicas se voltearon a verlo con algo de enfado.

-¿dónde está?- cuestiono "NA2"

-donde esta ¿quién?- respondió Reborn haciendo enojar a las chicas

-arcobaleno... No te metas con nosotras

-"TN" está bien... No le haría daño

-y que tal los demás ¿eh? No se puede confiar en la mafia

-Pero si ustedes también pertenecen a la mafia- dijo algo molesto Reborn

Ambas chicas sonrieron arrogantes.

-te equivocas- hablo "NA1"- nosotras no pertenecemos a la mafia

Reborn se sorprendió ante esa revelación.

* * *

-Con cinco cobijas encima- hace mucho frio, no siento mis pies u.u ayudaaa!

que iba a decir... hay no me acuerdo, tengo mucho frio para recordar... nos veremos mañana o el lunes no se -tiembla- enserio ayudaaa!


	17. Chapter 17

Hola. ~^^~

Hoy llega mi mamá wiiiii ~(^^~) ~^^)~

Ejem, como dije padezco de mamitis aguda xDDD

Waaa que decir de este capitulo, esta bastante no se ¿extraño?

Bueno en cuanto al pequeño nota musical, es una cancion hermosa que amo! es de AiM xDD Yuuhi no Yakuso *o* amo esa cancion y quedaba con el relato. xDDDD enserio la amo, como dato extra es de la segunda peli de Digimon Tamers: Runway Locomon algo asi, amo esa peli, amo el rukato 3 kyaaaaaa -fangirlea- ejem lo siento. La cancion la dejare en el facebook.

Bien sin quitarles mas el tiempo, les dejo el capitulo.

ACLARACIONES:

Cosas que aclaran antes del cap

"TN"- el nombre que mas les guste para ustedes :3

"NA1 o NA2"- los nombres de sus amigas :v

"NE"- el nombre de "EL" xD

-blablabla-hablan,piensan o leen en japones

_blablabla_lo mismo de arriba pero en su antiguo idioma n.n

* * *

Capitulo 16: Convivencia Doble declaración y secretos revelados 3

-¿Qué quieren decir?- dijo Reborn de forma seria

-Crees que se lo diremos a un arcobaleno- contesto de forma arrogante "NA1"

Reborn escondió su mirada bajo su fedora, convirtió a Leon en su fiel pistola. Ambas chicas temblaron ligeramente, el aura asesina que desprendía Reborn era aterradora, y eso era decir poco.

-No me importan si son solo unas niñas mafiosas o no, no me provoquen que no por nada soy el mejor asesino del mundo

Ambas chicas afilaron la mirada.

-Si tanto quieres saber de nosotras, primero tendrás que responder algunas preguntas- hablo "NA2" de forma decidida

-Me parece un trato justo

-Bien, ¿"TN" sabe en lo que está metida?

-No, cree que es un juego de Rol

-Supongo sabes a que se debe ¿verdad?

-Sí, el aura de "TN" muestra pureza e inocencia, las esencias mas extrañas entre las personas y más entre los mafiosos.

-Así es aunque, Sawada-san también tiene cierta pureza e inocencia, distintas a las de "TN"

-Por eso es que Tsuna será un buen jefe para Vongola, estoy seguro que el cambiara todo el mundo de la mafia, así como lo hizo primo vongola en su tiempo.

-Hemos escuchado varias cosas sobre la familia Vongola, ¿es cierto que inicio como un grupo de protección a la gente pobre?- pregunto "NA2"

-Es cierto, Primo Vongola odiaba las injusticias de sus tiempos, por eso creo la Vongola, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, se convirtió en lo que es actualmente.

-Ya veo, siendo así creo podemos confiarle a Sawada a nuestra amiga, al menos en nuestra ausencia- decía de forma seria "NA1"

-Ya estuvo de mucho misterio sobre ustedes- dijo algo enojado Reborn- yo les respondí lo que querían, ahora es mi turno

-Por supuesto- dijeron ambas

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto el hitman

-Directo y sin escalas, lo esperado de un arcobaleno

-Respondan

Ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron

-Nosotras no pertenecemos a la mafia como ya te dijimos- dijo "NA2"

-Somos una familia de "SIRVIENTES"

-¿Sirvientes?, pero ellos desaparecieron hace años

-No, hicimos creer a todos en el bajo mundo que los de la organización desaparecieron, pero no fue así, cambiamos nombres y nos mantuvimos en secreto, sin embargo cuando un miembro encuentra a su amo, hace lo que debe hacer un sirviente

-Protegerla de todo

-Así es- hablo "NA1"- cuando un sirviente elige un amo es un lazo que se crea, nosotras sentimos una conexión con "TN"

-¿Cómo sabían de la mafia?- pregunto

-Sabemos de la mafia por que debemos saber a los peligros que nos podemos enfrentar, realmente no deseamos tener a la mafia en contra, no somos tan poderosas, aunque sepamos usar llamas de última voluntad- Explico "NA2"

-Ya veo- reflexiono un poco- ¿Qué querían decir que mientras "TN" sea feliz no harán nada?

Ambas chicas no se esperaban esa pregunta.

-La misión de un Sirviente es hacer todo lo posible por la felicidad de su amo, si un sirviente no logra aquello…- dejo de hablar y bajo la mirada

-"NA1"- dijo con tristeza "NA2"-

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono el bebe

-Si un sirviente no cumple con su deber, tiene la obligación de desaparecer su existencia de su amo, es decir, la conexión que se crea se rompe… y el sirviente debe borrar la memoria de su amo, así como de las personas alrededor de su amo- dijo con seriedad "NA2"

Reborn quedo en shock ante eso.

-Nosotros le dimos infelicidad en lugar de felicidad, así quedemos alejarnos de ella y que nos olvide, junto a todos los que nos hayan conocido, es la ley.

-¿Ahora nos diras donde esta "TN"- preguntaron ambas

-En el parque cercano aquí, sin embargo es mejor que la dejen sola, hay algo que ella debe hacer con Tsuna- respondió el bebe

-¿Algo?- preguntaron ambas

-Declararse- dijo serio Reborn

Comenzaste a balancearte más fuerte.

-Haru-chan Deberias irte a casa- dijiste

-No hasta que tu regreses a la tuya

-No puedo, Reborn-san dijo que lo espere aquí

-Reborn-chan?- dijo dudosa

-aja dijo que viniera y que no me fuera... ¿por qué?

-no quiero dejarte- dijo con preocupación

-pero yo vivo cerca de aquí

-"TN"-dijo la castaña con preocupación

-si no viene en media hora me voy, lo prometo- le sonreíste

-está bien- se levanto del columpio- si pasa algo sabes que estaré para ti- y empezó marcharse

Tu solo la observabas mientras se alejaba del parque. Suspiraste. Te sentías triste, no habías querido llorar enfrente de Haru. No querías que ella también comenzara a sentirse mal como tú. Volviste a balancearte esta vez despacio, mirabas al suelo, la noche finalmente estaba llegando y las estrellas comenzaban a salir. Con algunas pocas lagrimas comenzó a cantar.

Tsuna seguía en el mismo lugar, las pocas parejas que se iban a esa hora miraban al castaño con algo de lastima, ya que la mayoría habían visto el triste final, cansado de esas miradas, decidió irse a su casa. Caminaba desganado, cerca de llegar a su casa al pasar por el parque escucho una suave melodía.

Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara

Siempre, siempre estaremos juntos, lo prometimos en aquel bello atardecer

Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne

Te vere muy pronto, por favor este sentimiento, debe llegarte  
Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni Totsuzen tobikonde kita

Algo inesperado surgió dentro de mi solitario corazon  
Sukoshi itakatta koto Yasashiku tsutsunde kureta

Gentilmente me abrazaste y solo pude sorprenderme  
Konna ni hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara

Era la primera vez que me sentía de esta manera  
Sono nukumori o sotto Poketto ni tsume konde Aruite ikitai?

Guarde aquel calor dentro de mi bolsillo y pregunte ¿quieres ir a caminar?  
Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara

Siempre, siempre estaremos juntos, lo prometimos en aquel bello atardecer  
Sabishii toki mo Hirogaru orenji o nagamete

Estando en soledad miramos aquel hermoso anaranjado  
"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru

Y entonces el atardecer me susurro "Todo estaría bien"  
Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne

Te veré muy pronto, por favor este sentimiento debe llegarte.

Anata ga ichiban suki na Saikou no egao de

Quiero gustarte así que pondré mi mejor sonrisa  
Mukaerareru you ni Watashi mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai?

No me rendiré y diario seguiré intentando ¿Acaso algún día tendré suerte?  
Zutto zutoo issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara

Siempre, siempre estaremos juntos, lo prometimos en aquel bello atardecer  
Kujikesou demo Kirei na orenji o dakishime

Puede ser desalentador, pero abrazare aquel anaranjado  
"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi ga oshiete kureta no

"Todo estará bien" eso me lo enseño aquel bello atardecer  
Shinjite ireba Sono kimochi wa Kanarazu todokutte  
Si creo en ello este sentimiento seguro te alcanzará

Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara

Siempre, siempre estaremos juntos, lo prometimos en aquel bello atardecer  
Tooku ni itemo Onaji orenji o kanjite

Aún si estamos lejos, el anaranjado será el mismo  
"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi wa tsunagatteru kara

"Todo estará bien" pues aquel atardecer siempre nos mantendrá unidos  
Mou nakanai yo Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru

Ya no llores mas, el amor de nuestros corazones resplandecerá  
Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru?

El amor de nuestros corazones ¿resplandecerá?

Tsuna se acerco lentamente para encontrarte balaceándote suavemente, pequeñas lagrimas salía de tus ojos cerrados. Tsuna estaba sorprendido ante aquella canción

-"TN"- te llamo. Alzaste la vista para encontrarte con su mirada de profunda tristeza

* * *

Sigue la declaracion *o* y mas secretos revelados kyaaa /

nos veremos...


	18. Chapter 18

Hola

Lamento la demora :D, estuve estudiando para un examen mañana D: de plano no creo pasar, hoy me dieron calificación oral y tengo 7... TT-TT, bueno... les dejo el cap D:

D: bueno que mas iba a decir xDD, me encontré otros dos fic de este estilo, otro con Tsuna y uno mas con Yamamoto... D: En lo personal me gusta mas con yamamoto.. pero ambos están inconclusos y sin notas de idea xDD... Mis notas del celular tienen tantas monerias (?)

Bueno ya las dejo con el cap.

ACLARACIONES:

Cosas que aclaran antes del cap

"TN"- el nombre que mas les guste para ustedes :3

"NA1 o NA2"- los nombres de sus amigas :v

"NE"- el nombre de "EL" xD

-blablabla-hablan,piensan o leen en japones

_blablabla_lo mismo de arriba pero en su antiguo idioma n.n

-El omake esta basado en los meses en blanco antes de la llegada de sus amigas XD

* * *

Capitulo 17: Convivencia, Doble Declaración y Secretos Revelados 4 final

Tsuna se acerco lentamente para encontrarte balaceándote suavemente, pequeñas lagrimas salía de tus ojos cerrados. Tsuna estaba sorprendido ante aquella canción

-"TN"- te llamo. Alzaste la vista para encontrarte con su mirada de profunda tristeza

-Tsu.. Tsuna-san- lo miraste a los ojos -¿estás bien?- preguntaste

El te miro y asintió, señalo el columpio en el que minutos antes había estado Haru

-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto con voz suave

Asentiste, lo seguiste con la mirada hasta que se sentó al lado tuyo.

Ninguno decía nada, ambos miraban el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas afuera "TN"-chan?- te pregunto débilmente el castaño, sin verte a la cara.

No le respondiste inmediatamente, suspiraste un poco mientras alzabas tu vista al cielo

-No tengo idea, Reborn-san dijo que no me moviera de aquí hasta que él lo dijera- le respondiste.

El no dijo nada, solo comenzó a balancearse.

-o-o-o-

Reborn junto a tus amigas habían decidido ir a buscarte, la noche ya había caído y lo que vieron al llegar al parque los inmovilizo a los tres.

Los miraron a ambos, en silencio y sin decir palabra alguna, solo sentados balanceándose en los columpios.

-Se ve a ambos tristes- dijo "NA1"

-Aja

-Tsk, me tem que Kyoko rechazo a Tsuna- comento Reborn

-¿Kyoko?- dijeron tus dos amigas

-Es la chica que le gusta a Tsuna, hoy le dije que se le declarara, pero supongo ella lo rechazo

-¡EHHH!

-Lo…- dijo "NA2"

-Rechazo- Termino "NA1"

Reborn suspiro.

-Me temo que si, mis últimos informes que llegaron me dieron la idea de la declaración, creo me vi muy confiado, ciertamente Kyoko también está enamorada de Tsuna, pero …

-¿Pero?- hablaron ambas a la vez

-Ella se irá al extranjero a una academia de baile en dos semanas, al parecer es una de las escuelas más prestigiosas en el ballet, se encuentra en Rusia, y si no recuerdo mal, ese era su sueño- explico el bebe a las chicas

-"NA1"- dijo "NA2"- mira la hora, si no nos damos prisa nos regañaran- decía un tanto preocupada

-Tu nombre es Reborn ¿cierto?- el bebe asintió- por favor, por hoy no dejes sola a "TN"

-Créeme ni "TN" ni Tsuna deberían estar solos esta noche- dijo con voz un tanto ¿triste?

-Cuidela- dijo "NA2" mientras ambas se retiraban.

Reborn las observo marcharse al perderlas de vista, volvió su mirada a los dos jóvenes que estaban en los columpios.

-Les daré una hora más, mientras seguiré observando que pasa- se dijo a si mismo mientras se escondía en unos arbustos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Observabas de reojo a Tsuna, no podías evitarlo, se veía tan vulnerable, tan débil, tan ¿triste? No se supone debería estar feliz, finalmente saldría con la chica de sus sueños. A si estabas torturándote mentalmente las miles de razones. Decidiste preguntarle.

-Tsuna-san ¿ocurrió algo en su cita con Kyoko-chan?- preguntaste con un hilillo de voz

Solo viste como se sorprendía, por un momento creíste que sonreiría y se pondría a decirte lo muy feliz que le hacía, pero tu sorpresa fue que sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas.

-Tsuna-san- dijiste, el se levanto y te abrazo, para tu sorpresa

-Kyoko-chan me rechazo- dijo con voz llorosa, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos color miel.

Tú abriste los ojos con demasiada sorpresa.

-Kyo.. Kyoko-chan…- no terminaste pues empezaste a sentir mojado tu hombro

Sin saber cómo reaccionar hiciste todo por inercia. Lo envolviste entre tus brazos y te levantaste del columpio, comenzaste a acariciar sus cabellos y sin saber porque, comenzaste a llorar. Lo abrazabas y dejabas que tus lágrimas empaparan su camisa.

Abrazados mutuamente, el lloraba por ella, por su rechazo y tu porque su tristeza era la tuya propia.

-Ya Tsuna-san, no llores- tratabas de consolarlo.

A tu mente vino el recuerdo de cuando él hizo lo mismo contigo. Te sonrojaste. Querías hacer que dejara de llorar pero no se te ocurría nada, guiada por el instinto lo separaste un poco de ti, el te miro y le dedicaste una sonrisa, sin embargo no te fue devuelta, Tsuna seguía llorando, envuelta en el pánico, volviste a acercarte a él, más específicamente a su rostro y juntaste tus labios con los de él. Cerraste los ojos, no querías ver su reacción, sin embargo tú estabas muy sonrojada.

El beso solo fue un bello roce que solo duro unos segundos, unos segundos infinitos para ambos. Llena de valor te separaste y le volviste a sonreír.

-Kyoko-chan no es la única chica Tsuna- dijiste levemente- Haru-chan también… e incluso yo te queremos Tsuna

Tsuna había dejado de llorar y te veía algo asombrado y sonrojado.

-Me gustas Tsuna, me gustas mucho, me eh enamorado de ti, pero no dije nada, no quería decirlo- decías mientras lagrimas salían de tus ojos y una sonrisa estaba formada en tus labios- quería vivir este amor en secreto, pero verte así, de esta forma me mata Tsuna, onegai, sonríe.

Tsuna intento sonreír y una pequeña sonrisa afloro. Tú lo abrazaste y lloraste. Pasaron así unos minutos, solo sintiendo el calor y el dolor del contrario, tratando de entenderse.

Desde unos arbustos cercanos Reborn veía aquella conmovedora escena, mientras… con un león convertido en videocámara, la grababa.

-Este es un momento memorable en la familia Vongola- decía con una sonrisa mientras grababa a ambos jóvenes.

Se quedaron así unos minutos más.

-"TN"- dijo Tsuna con una apacible voz- volvamos a casa

Tú asentiste y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a sus casas. Al llegar se despidieron como si nada. Desde tu puerta lo viste entrar a su hogar y sonreíste, entraste al tuyo, corriste a tu cama y te aventaste en ella, ocultaste tu rostro en la almohada mientras la mordías.

-KYAAAA! NO PUEDE SER… ME LE CONFESE A TSUNAYOSHI-KUN- gritaste mientras enterrabas tu rostro en la almohada. Después recordaste el beso y te pusiste aun mas roja- Y TAMBIEN LO BESE, NO PODRE VERLO NUEVAMENTE A LA CARA.

OMAKE: Los guardianes de la niebla

Ya dos meses en Namimori y aun no conocías toda la cuidad, serias una vergüenza como guía para tus amigas cuando vinieran. Lanzaste un suspiro y una risa un tanto tenebrosa se escucho atrás tuyo.

-Kufufufu tenemos a una linda gatita perdida por aquí

Volviste a suspirar.

-¿Qué quieren?- les miraste molesta

-Oya! La gatita tiene garras- dijo Mukuro de manera burlona

-Mukuro-sama, no debería molestara a "TN"-san, si bossu se entera lo castigara- dijo tímidamente Chrome

-Oya Oya, mi querida Chrome, ¿acaso crees que le tengo miedo a Sawada Tsunayoshi?- la guardiana asintió, sacando una vena de enfado a Mukuro

-Y si no es Tsuna-san seré yo- dijiste decidida mientras le dabas tremendo golpe en la cabeza a Mukuro dejándolo atontado.- No te me acerques pervertido- lo miraste feo- nos veremos Dokuro- dijiste con una sonrisa a la chica. Esta se despidió amablemente de ti.

Ah, que felicidad el poder golpear a un pervertido como Mukuro… sin embargo una duda se vino a tu mente -¿Por qué Tsunayoshi-san, se junta con alguien como él?

* * *

Lalala :v yo compraría dos copias de esa cinta Reborn xDDD

Espero les haya gustado y siiii wiiiii volvieron los omake´s xDDDD

bye bye


	19. Chapter 19

Hola.

Lamento si me tarde D: el examen apenas lo pase, creo que no lo puse jajajjaajjajjaja bueno como sea. Waaaaa no se, Diana-chan (Facebook) me puso una buena cuestion... ¿quieren tener un tipo de llama? enserio, no lo habia pensado xDDD..A cierto, lo olvidaba.

LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 RW *O* GRACIAS, Y DOBLE GRACIAS A KAZUKI-NEECHAN QUE FUE EL RW 100 AWWWW, NO ESPERABA TANTOS, ENSERIO. El viernes fue el mejor dia de mi vida, pase mi examen y llegue a 100 rw en esta historia... fui feliz.

¿quieren celos de el?¨xDDD

Bueno ya los dejo con el cap

ACLARACIONES:

Cosas que aclaran antes del cap

"TN"- el nombre que mas les guste para ustedes :3

"NA1 o NA2"- los nombres de sus amigas :v

"NE"- el nombre de "EL" xD

-blablabla-hablan,piensan o leen en japones

_blablabla_lo mismo de arriba pero en su antiguo idioma n.n

-El omake esta basado en los meses en blanco antes de la llegada de sus amigas XD

* * *

Capitulo 18: Convivencia. Noticias

Estabas tan sorprendida de tus acciones de la noche anterior que no querías ni salir de tu habitación. Menos mal era domingo y no había escuela, de lo contrario, seguramente te saltarías las clases solo para no encontrarte con él.

_Tsuna_ murmuraste

El toque a la puerta de tu cuarto te saco de tus pensamientos

_ ¿Estás bien hija?_ pregunto tu madre con una voz preocupada

_si mami, estoy bien, solo tengo un leve dolor de cabeza- respondiste

_está bien hija… confiare en ti_ escuchaste un suspiro_ Tu padre y yo saldremos en un cita_ dijo tu madre con cierta voz infantil_ cualquier problema, ambos llevamos el celular

_Si mami, diviértanse_ respondiste

Solo escuchaste como tu madre se alejaba y unos minutos después las risas animadas de tus padres mientras salían. Observaste el reloj que estaba en tu buro eran las ocho y media, querías dormir un poco mas, así que volviste a acomodarte en tu cama. Un fuerte sonido se escucho cerca a tu casa, ya acostumbrada a ello, solo cerraste los ojos y te dejaste llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

-o-o-o-o-

Casa de la familia Sawada 8:25 am

Reborn estaba terminando una llamada telefónica, su sonrisa era siniestra, miro el reloj que estaba en la pared para mirar la hora y su sonrisa se agrandaba aun más. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto de su Dame alumno. Su estudiante dormía con una expresión entre triste y alegre.

Si supiera el pobre lo que le esperaba. Reborn en unos cuantos minutos rodeo la cama del castaño con bombas. Apretó el botón de un control remoto, y todas las armas explotaron juntas.

-Reborn!- reclamo el Cataño al verse envuelto entre humo- ¿Qué crees que hacías?

-Despertarte- dijo sin más el bebe

-Reborn!- volvió a exclamar el castaño, pero fue rápidamente callado por el golpe de un mazo gigante- Itte tete

-Calla Dame-Tsuna, hoy hay mucho que hacer

-¿EH?

-Iemitsu y el Noveno vienen junto con Varia- explico

Silencio, un gran y largo silencio….

-QUEEE!- grito Tsuna-¿ Por qué mi papa y el noveno vienen?

-Quieren conocerla

-¿eh?

-a "TN"

-QUEEE! ¿Por qué?- dijo con algo de preocupación

- Según me dijeron Xanxus quiere llevársela como su prometida

-Quee! No voy a dejar que la involucren- dijo el castaño con tono decidido

-Tsuna…- Reborn suspiro- Hay varias noticias que dar, pero antes arréglate e invítala a pasar el día en casa, yo debo llamar a ciertas amigas que conocí ayer- dijo para después salir de la habitación- a cierto- dijo al llegar al umbral de la puerta- también trae a toda la familia, con eso me refiero a Haru, Kyoko y tus guardianes, a TODOS- enfatizo la última palabra y salió.

Tsuna suspiro, se dirigió al baño desganado, estaba sin fuerzas y los problemas se le estaban viniendo encima.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Un molesto ruido estaba llegando hasta tus oídos, abriste los ojos y somnolienta alcanzaste a ver el reloj del buro. 9:15 am, habías dormido un poco más de media hora. Nuevamente el molestoso timbre volvió a sonar. Sin ganas bajaste a ver quien osaba a molestar tu sueño reparador. Bajaste las escaleras y te acercaste a la puerta, la abriste y solo pudiste sonrojarte.

En tu entrada, con un conjunto ya algo reconocible para ti, estaba tu castaño vecino, un tanto nervioso. Si claro y tu, en pijama.

-Kyaaa! – le cerraste la puerta en la cara

-Ouch!- fue lo que oíste al cerrar la puerta

-Ve.. vete- dijiste un poco nerviosa.

-"TN"-chan…. Yo venía a invitarte a pasar el día en mi casa- lo oíste decir

-Iré luego- respondiste

-Por favor llega antes de medio día- le oíste decir para luego escuchar sus pasos que se alejaban.

Suspiraste, estabas sonrojada y tu corazón latía con fuerza, el sueño que aun tenías se había esfumado. Después de eso fuiste a la cocina para comer algo.

-o-o-o-o-

Reborn al salir del cuarto de Tsuna marco por teléfono.

_¿Quien habla?_ pregunto una voz somnolienta

-El mejor hitman del mundo- repondio. A la vez escucho ruidos de algo caer

-Reborn-san como consiguió mi numero- hablo "NA1"

-Tengo mis contactos…-respondió con una sonrisa- enserio aun dormían, son unas flojas… ¿hoy es su día libre verdad?

-No somos flojas y si, hoy no tenemos horario

-Perfecto, as quiero en casa de Tsuna en una hora- ordeno

-No sabemos donde vive Sawada

-Enfrente de "TN"- dijo y colgó, mientras sonreía maléficamente al ver salir a su dame estudiante.

"NA1" se había quedado pensativa, tenía una gran duda y eso le daba mala espina, Reborn, el era alguien de temer, fue a despertar a su prima para poder arreglarse y salir, no quería saber lo que ese bebe les haría si no llegaban a tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-

Tsuna nota la maléfica sonrisa de Reborn al regresar de verte. No quería saber a quien estaba dirigida, desde su celular mando un mensaje a sus guardianes y a sus dos amigas de que los necesitaba, no paso mucho cuando el timbre de su casa sonó.

-Tsu-kun ¿Podrías abrir?- dijo Nana feliz desde la cocina

-Hai- contesto el castaño y fue directo a la puerta. Al abrirla ya toda su familia estaba ahí, incluyendo a Hibari- hola minna- dijo mientras los dejaba pasar.

-veo que llegan puntuales- hablo Reborn al verlos- en esta reunión se darán varias Noticias- Reborn observo a Kyoko quien entendió a lo que se refería.- Pasemos a la sala.

Iban llegando a la sala cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, Tsuna miro el reloj, marcaba casi las once de la mañana. Fue algo indeciso a abrir.

-Nos alegra verte Sawada-kun- dijo "NA2"

-Hiiii!- chillo el castaño al ver a tus amigas

Ambas rieron ante esa reacción

-Y bien… ¿nos dejaras pasar?- Pregunto "NA1"

Tsuna se hizo a un lado

-Tienes una linda casa- alagaron ambas

-Bienvenidas, las estaba esperando- dijo Reborn con una sonrisa

Tsuna miro con algo de preocupación a su tutor

-Bien pasemos a la sala, vamos Dame-tsuna, niñas- se dirigió a la sala

Las caras de desconcierto de todos provocaron una risa en las recién llegadas.

-Como dije esta reunión es para dar ciertas noticias- comenzó a explicar Reborn- La primera es que en unas horas llegara el Noveno, junto al jefe de CEDEF y Varia, la razón primordial de esto, es que ambas cabezas de Vongola quieren conocer a "TN" para ver si es conveniente un compromiso entre ella y Xanxus.

-QUEEE!- fue el grito en general, a excepción de Hibari

-Momento, nosotras no permitiremos eso- hablo decidida "NA1"

-Esperen, continuemos- hablo nuevamente el bebe- La segunda, Las amigas de "TN" ahora son aliadas temporales de Vongola

-¡QUEE!- volvieron a gritar

-Seremos aliadas siempre y cuando el Decimo prometa proteger a "TN" cuando nos marchemos de Namimori

-Tsuna, ellas son una especie de organización del bajo mundo, son descendientes de los "sirvientes"

-Pero no ellos se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo- opino Gokudera

-eso hicimos creer, ahora trabajamos desde las sombras con las misma leyes- explico "NA1"

-¿Qué son los sirvientes?- pregunto Yamamoto

-Somos una organización que se encarga de proteger a un solo individuo, seguimos únicamente sus órdenes

-Y supongo su amo es "TN"- dijo esta vez Mukuro

-Así es guardián de la niebla-dijo "NA2"

-Decide Tsuna, ¿Aceptaras la alianza de las sirvientas?

Tsuna estaba nervioso, pero asintió.

-Claro que protegeré a "TN"-chan, estén o no estén ustedes en Namimori

-Dejando ese tema de lado… la tercera noticia del día de hoy nos la dará Kyoko- interrumpió Reborn

La chica dio un suspiro, sentía todas las miradas sobre ella.

-Lamento no haberles dicho nada antes, pero…..- se detuvo- hace unos meses mande una solicitud de estudios en el extranjero en una academia de baile en Rusia, y hace poco fui aceptada.- explico- me iré a Rusia en dos semanas- Termino de decir Kyoko

Todos quedaron en Shock.

Omake: Tormenta y Lluvia

Querías despejar tu mente, últimamente Tsunayoshi la ocupaba en un 80%

-¿Qué me está pasando?- te preguntaste

-Tal vez te estás volviendo loca- dijo una alegre voz a tus espaldas

Diste un pequeño brinco por el susto

-Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san. Buenos días- saludaste con una sonrisa

-La asustaste fiki del beisball- dijo con enfado el albino.

Sonreíste ante su pelea sin sentido comenzaba

-Ejem, puedo preguntar algo

Ambos dejaron de discutir y asintieron

-¿Qué opinad de Tsuna-san?

Ambos se miraron pero hablaron al tiempo

-Tsuna/ Decimo es increíble-

-Tu asentiste dándoles la razón. Y les sonreíste

-Es verdad, gracias- y echaste a correr.- si, Tsuna-san es increíble- dijiste con un sonrojo.

* * *

Lalala al finnn.. bueno me voy por que en unas horas ire a no se que lugar todo el dia u.u

bye bye


	20. Chapter 20

BBuuuuu!

digo Hola ^^/

Yo aqui trayendoles lo que tanto quieren -agradézcanle a Faby Hola por su insistencia D:- xDDD na broma, estaba inspirada xDD

Jajaja que ando feliz, aunque ando enferma, bueno compensara que el fin de semana siguiente, no publicare nada de nada u.u

Bueno me hace feliz los ciento y tanto rw *o*

Lamento si no los contesto, pero si los leo y se quienes me los mandan desde el inicio, y los que marcan el fic como favorito, simplemente me hacen feliz cuando lo veo *o*

Ya dejemos de palabrerias, pasemos a lo importante xD

ACLARACIONES:

Cosas que aclaran antes del cap

"TN"- el nombre que mas les guste para ustedes :3

"NA1 o NA2"- los nombres de sus amigas :v

"NE"- el nombre de "EL" xD

-blablabla-hablan,piensan o leen en japones

_blablabla_lo mismo de arriba pero en su antiguo idioma n.n

-El omake esta basado en los meses en blanco antes de la llegada de sus amigas XD

* * *

Capitulo 19: Convivencia. La familia Sawada

-La tercera noticia del día de hoy nos la dará Kyoko- interrumpió Reborn

La chica dio un suspiro, sentía todas las miradas sobre ella.

-Lamento no haberles dicho nada antes, pero…..- se detuvo- hace unos meses mande una solicitud de estudios en el extranjero en una academia de baile en Rusia, y hace poco fui aceptada.- explico- me iré a Rusia en dos semanas- Termino de decir Kyoko

Todos quedaron en Shock.

-Kyoko-chan ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunto algo dolida Haru

-Perdóname Haru-chan, Minna, no era mi intención, quería darles una sorpresa

-Ejem- carraspeo Reborn- otra de las noticias es que Tsuna se le confesó a Kyoko ayer y Kyoko lo rechazo.

-Reborn!- reclamo el castaño

-Así que Kyoko, dime, ¿aun deseas formar parte de la decima generación Vongola?

Kyoko pasó su vista en Haru y en Tsuna. Cerró los ojos y suspiro

-Sí, aun con lo que paso Tsuna-kun y yo decidimos ser amigos- dijo con una voz un tanto afligida

-Kyoko- murmuro Ryohei, podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de su hermana.

En eso de nueva cuenta sonó el timbre.

-o-o-o-o-o

Era un poco más de medio día, realmente no querías ir a la casa de enfrente, te sentías demasiado avergonzada, pero también querías ir, tenias el presentimiento de que algo pasaría, y deberías estar presente. Sin muchos ánimos, saliste de tu casa y vaya sorpresa te llevaste al ver ahí a aquel grupo de personas salvajes lideradas por Xanxus, Varia, junto a dos hombres que no conocías.

Uno tenía el cabello rubio y se veía de entre 30 o 40 años, casi de la edad de tu padre, por el contrario, el hombre que estaba a su lado, desde lejos se notaba ya una persona grande, que seguridad daba su melena gris.

Cerraste la puerta para que no notaran tu presencia, sin embargo pronto te viste descubierta.

-Shishishi- escuchaste esa molesta risa- Boss mire quien vive enfrente- hablo Belphegor captando la atención de todos.

Todos voltearon a verte, te sentías nerviosa, querías entrar a tu casa pero una amable voz lo evito.

-Buenas Tardes señorita- hablo con bastante amabilidad aquel hombre mayor

-ahh! … Bu.. Buenas tardes- saludaste algo nerviosa.

El hombre te sonrió. Le devolviste la sonrisa.

-Oh perdona mi mala educación, Mi nombre es Timoteo

-Un placer, soy "TN"

-Qué lindo nombre- alago y tú te sonrojaste- el que está a mi lado es Iemitsu Sawada, ¿sabes si la familia salió?

-Nadie ah salido, yo iba a pasar la tarde con Tsuna-san- ambos hombres sonrieron

-Así que te llevas bien con mi hijo- dijo alegre Iemitsu- verdad que es todo un encanto

Asentiste, estabas por cruzar la calle. Al hacerlo Xanxus se postro frente a ti y te abrazo.

Estabas asombrada, es decir, inclusive la mirada que te había dado aquel día de campo meses atrás te había parecido fría y distante, sin embargo ese abrazo era muy cálido y reconfortante.

-Solo debes elegirme a mí- Te susurro al oído Xanxus

-Parece que encantaste a mi hijo "TN"- dijo Timoteo mientras Xanxus se separaba de ti y recogía una bolsa del suelo.

Xanxus volvió a acercarse a ti y extendió la bolsa.

-Un regalo, ojala te guste

Estabas en shock, pero aun así aceptaste el regalo

-Gracias- querías ver de qué se trataba pero el sonido del timbre te asusto lo que te hizo abrazarte de Xanxus.

Observaste como Nana abría la puerta y se lanzaba a los brazos de Iemitsu, sonreíste sin darte cuenta que aun abrazabas al mayor. Poco después los demás se asomaron, tus amigas dieron un grito al aire y comenzaron a sacarte fotos, Haru y Kyoko te veían de forma nervioso, Los chicos y Chrome estaban en shock y Tsuna, el por alguna razón miraba a Xanxus molesto.

Ahora no sabías que te daba más miedo. Que tus amigas se llevaran bien con tus nuevos amigos. La guerra de miradas entre Tsuna y Xanxus, que al darte cuenta que aun lo tenias abrazado y querer separarte, te había tomado con una mano de la cintura y no te dejaba ir. Las miradas de furia de Kyoko y Haru hacia tu persona. O las palabras dichas por Reborn.

-Bienvenida a la Familia Sawada di Vongola

Omake. La lluvia enamorada.

Habías encontrado un lugar tranquilo cerca de un rio, era relajante pasar ahí la tarde. Siempre llevabas un libro para leer. Esa tarde ibas tranquilamente con uno nuevo en tu idioma natal de nombre "El complot Mongol" el titulo te había llamado la atención. Tu sorpresa al llegar fue ver a Yamamoto Takeshi sentado en la hierba mientras lanzaba piedras al rio.

-Yamamoto-san- le llamaste dudosa.

El volteo a verte

-Io "TN"

-¿se encuentra bien?- Preguntaste

El te sonrió. Tú decidiste sentarte a un lado.

-Creo que tu si podrías ayudarme- dijo

-¿eh?- volteaste a verlo

-¿Cómo sabes cuando estas enamorado?- te pregunto

Tú reflexionaste unos momentos.

-creo que uno no lo sabe, cuando menos te das cuenta ya estar enamorado, cuando ves a esa persona y sientes cosquilleos y nerviosismo, donde no dejas de pensar en esa persona, y te da el sentimiento de querer protegerla y ayudarla en todo, donde solo quieres verla feliz, aun si no es contigo, creo que es ahí donde uno puede saber que está enamorado. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por qué creo que estoy enamorado- dijo con voz algo triste- pero dudo me correspondan, es algo frustrante

-A veces el amor es así, pero llegara un día en el que es el sentimiento más hermoso que podamos tener.

* * *

A todo esto, ¿si quieren el yamamotoxlectora? otro que empece al tiempo que este, pero es mucho mas corto en contenido xDD

bueno me largo a seguir con el segundo de hoy


	21. Chapter 21

Hola, lamento haberme tardado xDD, espero les guste este cap...

ACLARACIONES:

Cosas que aclaran antes del cap

"TN"- el nombre que mas les guste para ustedes :3

"NA1 o NA2"- los nombres de sus amigas :v

"NE"- el nombre de "EL" xD

-blablabla-hablan,piensan o leen en japones

_blablabla_lo mismo de arriba pero en su antiguo idioma n.n

-El omake esta basado en los meses en blanco antes de la llegada de sus amigas XD. Sobre el omake de este cap, ya lo tenia escrito desde hace como una semana xDDDD jajaja

* * *

Capitulo 20: Convivencia. Invitacion

Querías convertirte en un avestruz y ocultar la cabeza bajo un hoyo en la tierra. Estabas más que avergonzada, por más que querías que esos brazos dejaran de rodearte, no podías, no querías ya ni ver la guerra de miradas, no sabias n quien ganaba.

-Xanxus… Ya suéltala- oíste decir a Timoteo

Tu opresor disminuyo el agarre, Tsuna rápidamente tomo tu mano y te jalo hacia él, te abrazo

-No quiero que ni tu Xanxus o alguien de Varia se le acerque- dijo de forma autoritaria- Noveno, no acepto la razón por la que están aquí

Viste a Timoteo sonreír, y también al padre de Tsuna, Demonios, cuál era el chiste.

-Tsunayoshi-kun , eso no te correspondí a ti decidirlo, pero de algo puedes estar seguro, no puedo permitir que tu amiga "TN" quede fuera de la familia o sea un simple subordinado- dijo con decisión el anciano

-Momento- esa era "NA1"- ¿Quién dice que vamos a permitir aquello?- hablo con fiereza.

-Inclusive a ustedes les convendría- hablo esta vez Iemitsu

Volteaste a ver a Nana para pedir ayuda, pero la mujer ya había desaparecido.

-Esto… ¿me perdí de algo?

-NO/SI- Viste a tus amigas concordar con Tsuna y compañía y a los recién conocidos que le llevaban la contraria

-Señorita "TN"- te hablo Timoteo. Tu volteaste a verlo- Hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría hablar con usted

-Hemos dicho que no- oíste decir a tus amigas y a Tsuna

-No tiene nada que ver con ustedes- Iemitsu miro de una manera algo fría a tus amigas quienes respingaron un poco- Y Tsuna, aun no eres el jefe, y como sucesor que eres tu deber es obedecer al Noveno

-Vamos tranquilízate Iemitsu, por que no mejor pasamos y adentro hablamos señorita "TN", solo necesito a Xanxus aquí, los demás pueden irse a donde quieran o al hotel pero ya-ordeno el amable anciano

-Voiii!- tapaste tus oídos ante tal grito- ¿y qué hay de aquellos mocosos?

-Ellos son personas cercanas, por lo tanto es necesario que estén enterados

-Tsk

-Shishishi, estamos hablando del futuro de nuestro jefe, también queremos saber

-No me hagan repetir la orden- hablo Timoteo con voz gruesa

Los restantes miembros de Varia desaparecieron

-Pasemos- Hablo Iemitsu

Todos entraron a la casa y fueron a la sala, como pudieron se acomodaron. Estabas nerviosa, por las miradas de todos tus allegados sabias que de alguna u otra forma estabas metida en un gran lio, peor que el de haberte confesado la noche anterior. Nana llego con bebidas y bocadillos

-Supongo se quedaran a cenar verdad- dijo a amable mujer

-Sera un placer Nana-chan- respondió el anciano

-Entonces Hare un gran festin.. pero necesito algunos ingredientes-

-Yo voy Mama- grito Lambo

-I-pin también ira- dijo la china

-Los acompaño- Bianchi se ofreció, además ella no pintaba ahí

Después de que se fueran, Timoteo hablo.

-Dime ¿Por qué no te pruebas el regalo de Xanxus? Supongo a Tsunayoshi e Iemitsu no les importara

-Etto…-estabas nerviosa, ahora sabias que aquel regalo era una prenda de vestir

-Anda no hay problema pasa al baño o en el cuarto de Tsuna- dijo feliz el hombre de la casa

-Gracias- te levantaste- con su permiso- dijiste para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Cuando el Noveno escucho que cerrabas la puerta hablo

-Iré directo y sin rodeos al tema en cuestión, Tsunayoshi ¿Por qué estas en desacuerdo?

-ella es una amiga, no quiero involucrarla en esto

-Ella está involucrada por el simple hecho de ser tu amiga

-Aun así no quiero involucrarla más

-Reborn ya te hablo un poco sobre ella verdad

Tsuna asintió. Reborn estaba sentado en el respaldo del sofá tomando un café

-Ella no es normal

-Eso lo sabemos, por esa razón nosotras como sus sirvientas no aceptamos esa propuesta

-Les conviene niñas dejarían de serlo.

-dejaríamos de serlo, siempre y cuando se haga un pacto, algo que por el momento no pensamos hacer- explico "NA1"

-Noveno, entienda "TN" es alguien especial para nosotras, es como una familia, una hermana a la que queremos y debemos proteger, inclusive estamos en desacuerdo que sea amiga de alguien tan cercano a la mafia, que decir cercano, el futuro jefe de la familia mafiosa más poderosa, simplemente nosotras hacemos nuestro deber, que es mantener a TN" a salvo.- opino "NA2"

-Kufufu, deberían dejar que sea la mocosa quien lo decida

-Ah eso hemos venido, a invitarla a ella, como a ustedes a unas vacaciones en Italia

En eso se escucharon pasos en las escaleras. Tú ibas bajando ya con lo que habías recibido de regalo, unos lindos zapatos de tacón de 5 centímetros color rosa, y vistiendo un hermoso vestido color rosa pálido. El vestido te llegaba tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, el corte era estilo princesa, sin mangas, tenia adornos incrustados y un lazo que rodeaba tu cintura. El escote era en forma de "V", el vestido te quedaba perfecto y resaltaba tu belleza natural.

-Buena elección Xanxus- dijo Iemitsu- señorita se ve hermosa… verdad chicos- dijo mirando a todos

-Fiu fiu- silbo Reborn- sin duda "TN" ese vestido te favorece

Tus amigas salieron del shock, sacaron cámara y te empezaron a tomar fotos

-Te ves tan hermosa "TN"- decían ambas

Xanxus se acerco a ti

-Ven- dijo mientras te extendía su brazo, cabe decir que te sonrojaste ante tal acción.

Le tomaste del brazo y dejaste que te escoltar, sin saber el por qué lo dejaste. Te sentaste en tu anterior lugar.

-Bien señorita, ahora entiendo porque mi hijo la quiere a usted- hablo el noveno

-¿disculpe?

-La razón de mi visita es para conocerla, mi hijo desea convertirla en su esposa.

Silencio…

-¿Queee!- medio gritaste, para diversión de Xanxus, Timoteo e Iemitsu

-Descuide, no pienso obligarla a nada, antes que nada me gustaría que lo conociera un poco, usted a él y el a usted.. Por eso vine a invitarla a usted, a su familia y amigos presentes a unas vacaciones en Sicilia Italia.

-Yo…-volteaste a ver a Tsuna y te sonrojaste, sacando una mueca de molestia en Xanxus y una sonrisa en Timoteo- no lo sé, debería consultarlo con mis padres, en cuanto a los chicos, ellos deberían tomar su decisión

-Ya veo, déjeme decirle que Tsunayoshi y compañía están en desacuerdo

-claro que lo estamos- hablo Tsuna- no es justo que no tomen su opinión

-Jajaja- rio Iemitsu- Tsuna pareces un chico celoso

Tsuna se sonrojo

-Por esa razón solo la estamos invitando a que se conozcan, se vuelvan amigos, y si se da el caso, se enamoren

Tú estabas muda

-Así que señorita que decide

Omake: La determinación de Xanxus

Sicilia, Italia – a la semana del día de campo-

Xanxus estaba recorriendo los pasillos de aquel castillo, llego hasta la puerta que buscaba, sin tocar la abrió, solo para encontrarse a aquel viejo detrás del escritorio firmando algunos documentos.

-Xanxus que alegría verte- dijo con una sonrisa

-Me quiero casar- fue directo al gano

-¿Qué?- Timoteo no creía o que escuchaba

-Me quiero casar, con esta niña- dijo mientras lanzaba al escritorio una fotografía.

Timoteo la tomo y la observo

-¿Quién le tomo la foto?

-El arcobaleno

-Ya veo y ¿Quién es?

-Se llama "TN", es nueva en Namimori, cumpliré tu demanda si logras que sea con ella con quien me case- explico

-¿razon?

-No te incumbe, ahora me voy- dijo para salir y dejar a un Noveno en su despacho pensativo.

* * *

Que largo D:

nos veremos hasta no se xDD


	22. Chapter 22

Hola

Siento que es el cap mas largo que eh escrito, pero realmente ame escribirlo y se que mas de una querra matarme lol xDD ._.

Ok tal vez no, pero actualizare hasta la otra semana y no creo que bueno sea tan largo pero ya empieza el siguiente arco de la historia xD

Bien la cancion es Super duper love love days cantada por Gumi -no, no es la de vocaloid- la adaptacion no es mi, la tomo prestada... sin avisar... la adaptación es de Chibirey1 -usuario de YT-

creo que ya...

Ok los veo en notas finales

ACLARACIONES:

Cosas que aclaran antes del cap

"TN"- el nombre que mas les guste para ustedes :3

"NA1 o NA2"- los nombres de sus amigas :v

"NE"- el nombre de "EL" xD

-blablabla-hablan,piensan o leen en japones

_blablabla_lo mismo de arriba pero en su antiguo idioma n.n

-El omake esta basado en los meses en blanco antes de la llegada de sus amigas XD

* * *

Capitulo 21:Convivencia. Karaoke

Tú estabas muda

-Así que señorita que decide- Timoteo te miraba de manera seria pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Posaste tu mirada en tus amigas las cuales claramente tenían una mueca de molestia, al igual que todos los demás, finalmente tu visión se centro en Tsuna quien tenía un porte diferente al de siempre, a tus ojos se veía imponente y elegante. Te sonrojaste y bajaste tu mirada.

-Necesitaría hablarlo con mis padres, no puedo dar una respuesta si mis padres no están de acuerdo- dijiste sin vacilar.

Reborn sonrió sin que te dieras cuenta, lo mismo que Xanxus, Timoteo asintió.

-Muy bien, es una propuesta aceptable, le parece si el miércoles recibimos su respuesta- Tu asentiste ante lo dicho por Timoteo- ¡perfecto!- Se levanto de su asiento, miro a Tsunayoshi- Tsunayoshi-kun, por las molestias el día de hoy pueden ir a donde quieran, la cuenta corre de mi cuenta, Xanxus, tú y tus subordinados pueden ir.

-Nono- hablo Tsunayoshi sentado sin mirarlo, su porte no había cambiado, por el contrario se había vuelto mucho más elegante- No dude que intervendré en este juego- dijo con voz decidida.

-Lo sé muy bien Tsunayoshi, pero ahora no me retractare, ahora que la eh conocido- hablo el mayor

El ambiente era pesado, no entendías del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero, las miradas que se daban aquel anciano y Tsunayoshi te intimidaron.

-Ah! Usted dijo que pagaría los gastos de una tarde divertida ¿verdad?- dijiste con una sonrisa nerviosa, el anciano asintió. Tu sonreíste- Hace poco abrieron un Karaoke al que eh querido ir, y creo esta es la oportunidad perfecta- juntaste tus manos en modo de suplica y guiñaste un ojo inocentemente a Tsuna- Podemos Tsuna-san, será divertido si

Tsuna y los demás se sonrojaron ante tu infantil expresión.

-Kyaaaa!- tus amigas soltaron un gritito haciendo que todos salieran de su estupefacción.

-Perfecto, entonces… Xanxus, tienes permiso de utilizar esa tarjeta, tú te encargaras de pagar lo de todos entendido

-Tsk- bufo Xanxus

Timoteo e Iemitsu sonrieron, miraron al Arcobaleno y este asintió.

-Muy bien Vongola y Varia pasaremos una tarde de Karaoke al estilo vongola- anuncio Reborn.

Estaban toda la decima generación y Varia, junto a tus amigas afuera de un lindo local de Karaoke.

-Vaya que lugar tan grande- dijo "NA1" asombrada

Si, tanto Varia como Vongola estaban asombrados

-Muy bien Tsuna- dijo Reborn mientras pateaba al castaño- ve a pedir rentado el mejor y más grande cuarto de Karaoke

-¿y por qué yo?- pregunto el castaño

-Porque eres el jefe, ahora ve- ordeno

El castaño fue sin ganas. Reborn se dirigió a todos los demás.

-Esperemos a Tsuna- dijo

Al poco rato Tsuna regreso y todos entraron al lugar, un edecán los condujo hasta su respectivo cuarto.

-Bienvenidos al Karaoke de Namimori, este es el salón más grande que tenemos, como su estancia será larga, se les traerán botanas y bebidas cada hora, la lista de canciones está conformada de forma internacional, encontrando artistas reconocidos y otros no tanto alrededor del mundo. Nuestro sistema de Karaoke también cuenta con un sistema de grabación de audio y video. Espero disfruten su estancia- dijo para después salir.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?, justamente eso te estabas preguntando. Prácticamente después de que la edecán saliera del establecimiento la guerra había estallado, tus amigos y aquellos extranjeros no congeniaban en nada, ahora te recriminabas tu magnífica idea. Ryohei daba gritos por todos lados, mientras Haru, Kyoko y Chrome peleaban sobre algun tipo de Vestimenta con Lussuria, Tus amigas estaban tratando de matar a Levi A Than por, según ellas, un estúpido comentario. Gokudera peleaba junto a Belphegor y Fran, mientras Yamamoto parecía feliz ante los enormes gritos dados por Squalo. Mukuro por el contrario trataba de atravesar a Mammon con su tridente, pero lo que más miedo te daba era aquella guerra de miradas de Tsuna y Xanxus.

Si, Tsuna y xanxus desde que había salido aquella joven muchacha habían comenzado un pelea silenciosa, sus miradas daban miedo, si las miradas mataran, ellos ya abrían muerto y revivido más veces que Keny, el personaje de South Park. Te reíste mentalmente por tu comparación. Aun así estabas nerviosa, habías sido tu la que quería disminuir la tensión de la reciente noticia de que un desconocido quería casarse contigo. Y tú apenas la noche anterior te había confesado al chico que te gustaba, tu vida no podía ser más rara.

Querías parar todo, un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a apoderarse de ti, fue ahí, donde tu mente recordó lo que un profesor te había dicho.

_"Cuando cantas, tienes la habilidad de llamar la atención de todos, aun si están en el peor conflicto"_

Con esas palabras en mente te dirigiste a la lista y comenzaste a buscar una canción de tu agrado. Los gritos y discusiones seguían a tu alrededor, de pronto una canción llamo tu atención, la elegiste y la hermosa melodía a piano que después se le unia el violin comenzó a sonar, subiste al escenario y tomaste un micrófono.

Mokuyoubi no yo-jikan-me madogiwa wa

Es la cuarta hora de Jueves y ya no me puedo concentrar

Watashi dake no tokutou-seki

Tras la ventana miro el cielo azul  
Jugyou ja narawanai kamoku  
Deseando en clases ya no estar  
Donna ni ooku no hito no naka kara demo

Rodeada de gente siempre te eh podido reconocer  
Isshun dake de anata no Sugata chanto Mitsukeru  
Miro un segundo tus ojos cafes, pienso en ti otra vez.. y te pierdo

Itsu ka super duper love love days hajimaru

Hoy quizá, super duper días de amor van a llegar  
Nokosazu tabeta sodatete ikou

Este sentimiento crece sin parar  
kono kimochi

Nadie más lo puede igualar  
Anata ni tsutaeru Yuuki honto wa mada nai kuse ni

Con sinceridad, quiero decírtelo, pero tengo miedo a una decepción  
koko de me ga Atchaeba ii na nante Sukoshi negatta  
Soy feliz estando en el mismo sitio donde tu estés, y me mires una vez

Itsu mo mimamotte kureru kono sora no

El cielo me cuestiona por qué no te eh dicho la verdad  
Aosa yatto kizuita you na ki ga suru  
El siempre me cuida con su inmensidad, aun así se me ah visto llorar  
Harikiri-sugite pinto ga bokechatta

Como una fotografía que han tomado y enfocado mal

shashin-mitai Chika-sugite mienai mono ga ippai

Tú no puedes ver lo que siento por ti, estas muy cerca de mí y no lo notas

Itsu ka super duper love love days hajimaru

Hoy quizá, super duper días de amor van a llegar  
Nokosazu tabete sodatete ikou

Este sentimiento crece sin parar  
kono kimochi

Nadie más lo puede igualar  
Dare ni mo zettai Mane no dekinai koto da to omou

Con sinceridad, quiero decírtelo, pero tengo miedo a una decepción

Sekai de hajimete no koi wo shite iru yo

Muchos creen que el primer amor que tienes es para olvidar  
Sugoku anata ni  
Yo me arriesgare a amar.

(Love love love super love  
Duper love love days  
Love love love super love  
Love love love super love  
Duper love love days)

Tenías tus ojos cerrados dejando que la melodía te invadiera, desde hace unos minutos, solo podías escuchar tu voz que seguía la pista, habías conseguido que dejaran de pelear, ahora todos tenían sus ojos puestos en ti.

Itsu ka super duper love love days hajimaru

Hoy quizá, super duper días de amor van a llegar  
Nokosazu tabeta sodatete ikou  
Este sentimiento crece sin parar  
kono kimochi

Nadie más lo puede igualar

( la la la la)  
Anata ni tsutaeru yuuki honto wa mada nai kuse ni

Con sinceridad, quiero decírtelo, pero tengo miedo a una decepción  
koko de me ga Atchaeba ii na Nante sukoshi negatta  
feliz estando en el mismo sitio donde tu estés, y me mires una vez  
(la la la la)

La canción termino, bajaste el micrófono y abriste los ojos, todos estaban sorprendidos, sentiste la mirada de Xanxus y te sonrojaste, de pronto tus amigas comenzaron a aplaudir junto a Lussuria, Kyoko, Haru y Chrome, después de ellas les siguieron los demás. Sonreíste ampliamente.

Xanxus se acerco a ti, nadie supo como paso y cuando, todo fue tan rápido… Pero tus labios ya estaban tocando los tuyos en un beso sutil. Tsuna estaba enojado rápidamente corrió y empujo ah Xanxus logrando separarlos, Xanxus fue a dar al suelo pero tenía una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Te eh ganado Escoria- dijo con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

La pelea de miradas regreso.

-Nos vamos- dijo a modo de orden Tsuna.

El castaño te tomo de la mano y te arrastro con el siendo seguidos de Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, Kyoko, Haru Chrome y tus amigas, quienes antes de salir miraron de mala gana al jefe de Varia.

Omake: Entre amigas

Kyoko y Haru te habían invitado a una tarde de chicas. Y la estabas pasando de maravilla. Ir de comprar, ropa, zapatos, dulces, revistas de moda, artistas… ¡Fabuloso!. Ahora tú estabas formada para esperar una orden de helados y tus acompañantes no estaban lejos.

Desde la mesa que habían elegido Kyoko y Haru te observaban

-Haru-chan…- hablo la peli naranja a la castaña

-¿Qué pasa Kyoko-chan?

-¿Crees que este bien que "TN" este como nosotras en un principio?- dijo mientras extendía su mano y dejaba a relucir un anillo con una pequeña gema color añil.

-No podemos hacer nada, fue la decisión de Tsuna-san- respondió

Kyoko miraba su anillo.

-No es justo…. Porque ella es como nosotras dos en todo sentido

-¿Qué quieres decir Kyoko-chan?- pregunto Haru

-No te has dado cuenta

-Darme cuenta de ¿Qué?

-En ese caso es mejor dejar así las cosas Haru-chan- dijo para después pensar- "por que las tres somos iguales, nos gusta la misma persona, y aun así, no queremos lastimar a nuestras preciada amigas"

En eso llegaste con los helados

-Regrese, comamos antes de que se enfríen- dijiste mientras entregabas a cada quien su helado

-Supongo es mejor así- susurro Kyoko

HAru y tú la miraron sin comprender y ella les devolvió una sonrisa

-Es porque las tres somos iguales- fue lo único que dijo

Decidieron dejar esa conversación y mejor concentrarse en su delicioso helado.

* * *

Waaa al fin :3

bueno no estare todo el fin de semana, me larggo...

Ahora que iba a decir aqui, lo olvide, debe ser el sueño...

A ya me acorde... Para el lunes subire el primer cap de Yamamotox Lectora que tengo, auqnue ese no tendra actu tan constante xDD

bueno me largo a dormir... debo levantarme en 3 hrs o 4 -_-

bye bye


	23. Chapter 23

Hola... Aqui un nuevo cap de su fic favorito (?) xdDDDD

espero les guste, waaa ahora si puedo decirlo... estoy atorada no se que pasara apartir de aqui asi que... tal vez tarde un poco mas de o normal D:

Bien que mas que mas iba a a decir,,,, a si ya me acorde,... hay varias partes de canciones, la primera y segunda son de Fernando Delgadillo *o*, la primera cancion es no me pidas ser tu amigo y la segunda Olvidar.

Las dos ultimas son de Jean Paul Strauss, la primera de nombre. Volveras a soñar y la segunda lo que siento por ti :D

Bien disfruten del capitulo.

ACLARACIONES:

Cosas que aclaran antes del cap

"TN"- el nombre que mas les guste para ustedes :3

"NA1 o NA2"- los nombres de sus amigas :v

"NE"- el nombre de "EL" xD

-blablabla-hablan,piensan o leen en japones

_blablabla_lo mismo de arriba pero en su antiguo idioma n.n

"-"- lo que esta entre las comillas son las letras de las canciones jaja bueno, momentos xDDD

* * *

Capitulo 22: Convivencia. Decisiones

Tsuna te llevaba jalando del brazo, tu no decías nada y te dejabas llevar, podías sentir algunas miradas de reproche pero no quisiste saber quién te las dirigía. Finalmente llegaron al vecindario, Tsuna no te soltó hasta que te dejo en la entrada de tu casa.

-"TN"- te llamo- te pido que pienses bien las cosas

Lo miraste interrogante, sin duda no conocías ese lado serio del castaño y eso mismo te estaba inquietando un poco, asentiste a sus palabras.

-"TN"- te llamo "NA1"- Sea cual sea tu decisión ten por seguro que NA2 y yo te apoyaremos- la escuchaste decir mientras tu otra amiga asentía

-Yo,…- tartamudeaste- no sé qué pensar, pero quiero estar sola- dijiste para entrar a tu casa sin despedirte

Todos como por instinto voltearon a mirar a Tsuna. Este miraba la puerta por la que habías entrado como si fuera lo más interesante.

-Decimo- se animo a hablar Gokudera

-Tsuna-san- le siguió Haru

-Tsuna-Kun- hablo Kyoko

-Tsuna- intento Yamamoto

-Boss- fue el turno de Chrome

-Sawada- siguió Ryohei

-¿Tsunayoshi?- hablo con duda la piña

-Sawada- dijeron tus amigas a la vez

Nada. Tsuna seguía mirando la puerta como si fuera lo más interesante. Todos trataron de buscar con la mirada a Reborn, pero este había desaparecido.

Te habías dejado caer al suelo al cerrar la puerta, llevaste tus dedos de tu mano derecha a tus labios y los delineaste, estabas algo triste, ese había sido tu primer beso, no es que te hubiera disgustado, de hecho el beso había sido dirigido a ti con amor, pero te dolía que no le correspondieras. Que el sentimiento no haya sido mutuo.

Con pesadez te levantaste del suelo.

_Ya llegue_ dijiste con voz audible. Unos segundos después recibiste la respuesta

_Bienvenida "TN"_ Te dijo feliz tu madre

_¿Todo bien en el Karaoke?_ pregunto tu padre

Asentiste.

_Estoy cansada así que los veré mañana, dormiré temprano._ les dijiste mientras subías las escaleras.

Tus padres se miraron entre ellos preocupados.

Llegaste a tu habitación y te lanzaste a la cama, miraste tu laptop y la tomaste. La encendiste. Entraste a internet ya que estaba conectada, entraste a Youtube, claramente estabas confundida, era demasiado en tan poco tiempo, finalmente habías admitido tus sentimientos hacia tu castaño vecino y viene alguien y dice que se quiere casar contigo. ¡es de locos! No podías evitarlo, cuando la pagina abrió rápidamente tecleaste el nombre de el primer artista que se te vino a la mente. La frase que dijo el cantante antes de empezar la canción te llego a la mente.

"Esta canción va dedicada a todos aquellos que prefieran los finales rápidos y misericordiosos, antes que las amistades largas y malintencionadas"

Dejaste que la melodía en guitarra que sonaba te envolviera todos los sentidos. La frase, "no me pidas ser tu amigo" por alguna razón sentiste que te quedo. Sabias que Tsuna amaba a Kyoko, y Kyoko a ella, no comprendías por que lo había rechazado pero no querías ser plato de segunda mesa, no querías ser la manzana en discordia.

"No me pidas ser tu amigo cuando ya me dejas saber que te marchas"

Esa frase te dolió, ¿Por qué? No lo sabías. La melodía y la suave voz del cantante te estaban relajando. La canción termino y sin ver elegiste una más.

De nueva cuenta los acordes de la guitarra te envolvían.

"Hoy siento frio por lo largo de estos días…"

Empezó la canción, la habías olvido, sin duda, el haberte mudado te estaba cambiando, habías cambiado las hermosas canciones que escuchabas antes por las que se escuchaban en Japón. Eso te hizo darte cuenta, no querías dejar aquellas canciones que te habían hecho compañía. Miraste la pantalla de la laptop. El video estaba por llegar a su fin. Volviste a teclear el nombre de otro artista.

Pusiste el video y dejaste nuevamente que la música te invadiera.

"Otro día vendrá, otra noche jamás, volverá a ser lo mismo, sentirás que aun no estás preparada y quizás lloraras sin un consuelo. Pensaras que no es justo que te sientas así, cada minuto a morir. Es que el amor es así y luego te compensara y podrás volver a amar"

Te sentiste identificada. Sin duda cuando te enteraste de que "NE" tenia novia sentiste dolor, sin embargo la vida o el destino te puso a Tsuna en tu camino, al enterarte de aquella noticias sentiste que no era justo el que tus padres te llevaran con ellos, sin embargo aun con el dolor que sentiste, volviste a enamorarte de otra persona.

"…aun queda camino para buscar la felicidad…"

Escuchaste a salir de tus pensamientos. Pusiste pausa al video. Cerraste el explorador y apagaste el aparato, la dejaste en tu escritorio y miraste a la ventana. Recordaste una de las frases de una de las canciones del cantante de aquella canción del video.

"Quisiera hablarte, quisiera verte un poco más, perder el miedo de tocar tu mano y seas parte de esta dulce brisa, dejar a un lado mis emociones y no dudar, con estas ganar de tenerte cerca, con estas ganas de poderte amar."

_Tal vez…_ te dijiste a ti misma, ya había pasado una media hora desde que habías llegado, ya no había nadie en tu entrada.

Decidida, bajaste al comedor.

_Mamá, Papá. Hay algo que quiero comentarles_ le dijiste firme

Tus padres se vieron entre ellos y asintieron

_sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea_ dijo tu madre mientras te invitaba a sentarte en la mesa.

Así lo hiciste, te sentaste enfrente de tus padres. Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

_¿Y bien?- hablo finalmente tu padre

_El padre de Tsunayoshi-san ha venido de visita junto a su jefe, el hijo de este y unos amigos._ comenzaste a decir_ recuerdan al joven grandote de ojos rojos del día de campo_ tus padres asintieron_ él es el hijo del jefe del padre de Tsuna y parece ser que se enamoro de mi así que vino junto a su padre para pedirme matrimonio e invitarnos a unas vacaciones en Italia- dijiste rápidamente pero de manera entendible.

Tus padres estaban en Shock…

-¡QUEEE!- fue el grito que ambos dieron

Tú comenzaste a explicarles mejor la situación, junto a lo que había pasado en el karaoke.

-"TN"- hablo finalmente tu madre- sabemos que estas confundida, pero esa decisión la debes tomar tu, en lo personal ni tu padre ni yo podremos viajar en un tiempo, pero si es tu deseo intentar conocer a Xanxus y a Tsunayoshi un poco más, hazlo, no te negaremos el permiso de viajar- dijo de forma comprensiva

Tú abriste los ojos con sorpresa.

-Es decir que no les importa

-Claro que nos importa, pero no queremos tenerte encerrada solo aquí y si te dan la oportunidad de salir no puedes desaprovecharla, además confiamos en ti y sabemos que sabrás elegir bien, eso sí, solo iras para convivir y conocer más a ese joven de nombre Xanxus, aun eres muy joven para casarte- dijo tu padre

-Pero nos sentiremos más seguros si Tsunayoshi-kun también va, así que pídele de favor ¿está bien?

-¿eh?

-Desde que conociste a Tsunayoshi-kun y a los demás cambiaste un poco, te volviste más madura, y sociable, antes solo te la pasabas con "NA1" y "NA2", no es que ellas fueran malas personas, de hecho pensamos que siempre te protegían pero ahora tienes más amigos. Eso nos agrado verlo, por primera vez nos contabas de tu vida.

-Mama

-Así que estamos agradecidos con Sawada y sus amigos- finalizo tu padre.

Quedaste en silencio unos segundos.

-Ya lo decidí- es diste a saber- Mama, Papa… ¿Puedo pasar las vacaciones en Italia con mis amigos?- pediste permiso

Tus padres te sonrieron

-Caro que puedes- dijeron ambos

Todos se levantaron de la mesa, tu les diste a tus progenitores un gran abrazo.

-Gracias

Tsuna no se había movido, nadie sabía qué hacer, estaban preocupándose hasta que escucharon su voz.

-Chicos… vayan pidiendo permiso para viajar a Italia- dijo con voz serena

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir Decimo?- pregunto Gokudera

-Siento que "TN" aceptara la oferta del noveno

-Tsuna-kun… yo no podre ir con ustedes- dijo algo triste Kyoko

-Lo sé Kyoko-chan, al terminar la escuela te irás verdad- la peli naranja asintió- te deseo suerte- Tsuna volteo a ver a sus amigos- nos veremos mañana- dijo para comenzar a caminar a su casa.

-Sawada- hablo con autoridad "NA2"

Tsuna detuvo su andar y volteo a mirar a la chica

-Nosotras por desgracia no podremos ir ya que en dos semanas regresaremos a nuestro país, por lo tanto… dejamos a "TN" a tu cuidado- Tsuna asintió- bien entonces nos veremos mañana- dijo para comenzar a marcharse sin mirar a los demás

-Hasta otra familia vongola- Dijo "NA1"

Después de eso todos se fueron despidiendo.

El día siguiente llego, estabas nerviosa. Al abrir la puerta de tu casa te sorprendiste al ver a Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto esperándote.

-Buenos días chicos- Les saludaste

-Buenos días- te respondieron los tres.

Caminaste hasta ellos y comenzaron a dirigirse a la escuela, el ambiente era pesado.

-"TN"-chan. ¿Qué has decidido?- te pregunto Tsuna

-Yo eh decidido tomar la propuesta de Timoteo- fue lo que dijiste.

Gokudera y Yamamoto se te quedaron viendo de forma extraña y Tsuna continuo caminando.


	24. Chapter 24

Holaaaaa! criaturas hermosas, adivinen quien se dio una escapada de la fiesta de su padre... xDD siii yo, solo para publicarles esta primera parte jajajjajajajajaja

Espero les guste

ACLARACIONES:

Cosas que aclaran antes del cap

"TN"- el nombre que mas les guste para ustedes :3

"NA1 o NA2"- los nombres de sus amigas :v

"NE"- el nombre de "EL" xD

-blablabla-hablan,piensan o leen en japones

_blablabla_lo mismo de arriba pero en su antiguo idioma n.n

* * *

Capitulo 23: Convivencia Conflicto 1.

El viaje a la escuela fue bastante tenso, más cuando se encontraron a los demás en el camino. Kyoko y Haru trataban de hacerte entrar en razón y diciéndote que el ir a Italia con Xanxus era mala idea, tú por el contrario, no entendías por que se aferraban a esa idea. Los chicos solo caminaban en silencio, no pelearon ni discutieron como en las mañanas normales.

Al llegar a la escuela el aura de Tsuna se volvió asesina, justo en la entrada estaba Varia. Tú te sorprendiste ante la presencia del hijo del jefe de tu compañero y sus amigos, te sonrojaste levemente al recordar el beso del día anterior. Te acercaste a Xanxus, los demás alumnos veían lo que sucedía un tanto alejados, Tsuna y los demás se habían detenido en cuanto habían visto a los demás.

Observaste a Xanxus y este te sonreía amablemente. Te alzaste de puntillas y lo que sucedió después casi mata de un infarto a más de uno. El sonido de tu mano golpear con la morena piel de la mejilla del oji rojo detuvo el andar de aquellos que no estaban de curiosos.

-Escúchame bien, solo lo diré una vez, no te atrevas a volver a robarme un beso o yo misma te matare- le dijiste furiosa para después comenzar a entrar a la institución.

Todos quedaron helados por tu acción tan atrevida, habías cacheteado al jefe de Varia, los mas sorprendidos eran los que sabían quién era en realidad Xanxus, pero ese asombro termino cuando Xanxus comenzó a reír mientras llevaba su mano a la zona golpeada. Tú te giraste a verlo

-Jajaja, Definitivamente te quiero como mi esposa- dijo mientras se disponía a entrar, sin embargo una tonfa se interpuso en su camino

-Herbívoro no puedes entrar, si lo intentas te morderé hasta la muerte- Hibari finalmente había decidido intervenir

Xanxus lo miro feo pero no insistió, al contrario comenzó a reír. Tsuna y los demás decidieron finalmente entrar a la institución, sin embargo Tsuna antes de hacerlo se detuvo frente a Xanxus el cual dejo de reír y lo miraba de forma desafiante, mientras el menor devolvía la mirada de igual forma pero sus ojos ahora eran de un color anaranjado.

-Xanxus, no me importa que tu y el noveno hayan ganado esta batalla, ten por seguro que mi familia y yo ganaremos la guerra- le dijo sin titubear y dejando a muchos de sus compañeros preguntándose si ese chico era en verdad Dame-Tsuna.

Por el contrario Xanxus esbozo una sonrisa

-Espero y des batalla escoria- le respondió para pasar a un lado del menor y comenzar a alejarse junto a su equipo.

Tsuna al perderlos de vista dirigió su mirada a la de Hibari, este se la devolvió, y así si continúo su camino de entrada. Tú estabas sin poder moverte, demasiado había pasado, cuando Tsuna te toco del hombro saliste del shock

-"TN" ¿tu respuesta sigue siendo la misma?- te pregunto de forma seria el castaño.

-Esa respuesta no ah cambiado, pero no iré si ustedes no van conmigo- dijiste sorprendiendo a todos.

-"TN"-chan- dijo Kyoko mientras te abrazaba- yo no podre, al terminar este trimestre me iré a estudiar al extranjero – tu correspondiste el abrazo, ahora comprendías sus acciones pasadas

-Sera mejor ir al salón las clases no tardan en empezar- anuncio Yamamoto. Y si todos entraron al edificio.

Las clases pasaron con bastante normalidad, demasiado normal para tu gusto y comodidad. Al sonar el timbre que marcaba la salida te estiraste y frotaste tu frente, estabas confundida, demasiado confundida, Tsuna actuaba diferente y no eras la única que lo había notado, todos en el salón de clases se habían dado cuenta de la extraña aura un tanto malévola que desprendía el castaño. Te levantaste y caminaste hasta el lugar del castaño.

-Hoy me iré sola, nos vemos mañana- le dijiste a todos y comenzaste a salir, al llegar al pasillo echaste a correr sin oír el grito de preocupación de Tsuna.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No muy lejos de la secundaria de Namimori un chico con una finta bastante extraña estaba esperando a que algo sucediera.

_"TN", esta vez me vengare de lo de la otra vez, nadie me deja humillado, y tu ya me debes dos maldita_ se dijo a si mismo mientras se escondía en un oscuro callejón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Varia había llegado al hotel en donde se estaban hospedando junto al actual jefe de Vongola, Timoteo, entraron a la sala común, donde justamente estaba el anciano y el jefe de la CEDEF y padre del Decimo Vongola, Iemitsu Sawada.

-Bienvenido Xanxus, chicos- saludo el amable anciano al escuadron

-Tsk- fue lo que recibió de respuesta

-Voiiii!, estúpido jefe no sea irrespetuoso- regaño Squalo

-Shishishi- reía Belphegor

-Sempai, debería dejar de reírse como un idiota- molestaba Fran al rubio

-Callate estúpida Rana- decía mientras le lanzaba unos cuchillos

-Deja de molestar al boss estúpido tiburón- reclama Levi

Mientras una pelea unilateral se iniciaba, Lussuria y Mammon se mantenían alejados, esa pelea duro mucho tiempo hasta que Xanxus se levanto furioso del sillón en donde se había sentado.

-Esa tonta corre peligro- dijo para salir corriendo del hotel.


	25. Chapter 25

Hola, lamento no haberlo subido antes, fueron días ajetreados, xDD

Waaaa esto esta poniéndose mejor, sin embargo, las ideas llegan y llegan y se me hace mas difíciles ponerlas en orden. XDDD Como sea, este cap no tardo tanto y lo tenia desde que publique el otro, pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo. pero uff al finnn... Así que espero les guste.

ACLARACIONES:

Cosas que aclaran antes del cap

"TN"- el nombre que mas les guste para ustedes :3

"NA1 o NA2"- los nombres de sus amigas :v

"NE"- el nombre de "EL" xD

-blablabla-hablan,piensan o leen en japones

_blablabla_lo mismo de arriba pero en su antiguo idioma n.n

* * *

Capitulo 24: Convivencia. Conflicto 2

Tsuna se la había pasado angustiado todo el día, sus guardianes y amigos lo observaban sin preguntar el que le pasaba, conocían la respuesta, y tenía que ver con la declaración de guerra hecha a Varia. Las clases pasaron con un ambiente extraño, ese día nadie molesto al castaño, ni siquiera los profesores se atrevieron a llamarlo al pizarrón. La campana que marcaba el final de las clases sonó y muchos alumnos salieron corriendo, la presión era bastante para ellos.

Tsuna no había prestado atención a su alrededor… tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Hoy me iré sola, nos vemos mañana- alcanzo a escuchar, cuando salió de su trance grito.

-Espera "TN" es peligroso- grito pero fue ignorado.

-¿Qué quieres decir Tsuna-kun?- pregunto con preocupación Kyoko.

-No… No ha tiempo… algo… mi super intuición me dice que algo malo le pasara si la dejamos sola- dijo mientras tomaba como podía sus cosas y salía corriendo del salón.

-Tsuna/Decimo/Boss/ Tsuna-kun espera- se escucho decir por parte de sus amigos quienes corrieron a sus lugares y tomaron sus cosas para salir detrás de su jefe.

Xanxus y los demás integrantes de Varia habían llegado a la escuela, evitando ser descubiertos por la nube de la decima generación de la familia entraron a la institución y buscaron el salón de la bola de basuras. Al llegar solo vieron a pocos estudiantes que comentaban la extraña escena vista hace unos momentos.

-Es increíble, no dijo nada y todos se fueron- comentaba un chico

-¿Enserio creen que "TN"-san este en peligro?- pregunto una chica

-Voiiii!- grito Squalo- donde están Sawada Tsunayoshi y sus estúpidos amigos

-Sawada y los demás se fueron corriendo hace casi nada, al parecer Sawada les dijo que algo malo le pasaría a "TN"-san- le respondió una joven

-Tsk, esa basura lo sintió también- murmuro Xanxus para salir corriendo de ese lugar

-Voiiiii! Estúpido jefe ¿A dónde va?

-Esa mocosa está en peligro, sepárense y búsquenla ahora- ordeno a sus siervos mientras el salía corriendo por el pasillo.

Al alcanzar al castaño este estaba demasiado inquieto. Tsuna sabía que no habías tomado a ruta de siempre a casa.

-Chicos, necesitamos separarnos- decía el castaño- debemos encontrar a "TN"- explicaba a sus amigos

-Como usted ordene decimo- decía de forma seria Gokudera

Y así todos comenzaron a separarse para buscarte por toda la ciudad. Tsuna se había quedado parado en donde se había detenido, justo en aquel parque en donde te habías confesado.

-"TN"- murmuro para después empezar a correr sin dirección alguna

Habías salido corriendo de la escuela, sabías que si tomabas tu ruta de siempre había la posibilidad de que te alcanzaran, así que preferiste salir a dar un paseo. Y ahí estabas vagando por las calles de Namimori cuando de pronto algo te tomo fuertemente del brazo y te arrastro a un oscuro callejón.

Forcejeabas por tratar de liberarte del agarre, sin embargo, en ese callejón había una puerta, tu opresor la abrió y te aventó adentro, caíste al suelo. Al alzar un poco la vista viste a tu opresor quien entraba tranquilamente a ese pequeño cuarto, tus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa y temor.

_Hola "TN"_ dijo aquel chico con una sonrisa macabra

_"NE"… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_dijiste molesta.

El solo comenzó a reír mientras se acercaba a ti.

_Vaya, vaya, te mudas y te crees la gran cosa_ te tomo del brazo y te levanto bruscamente_ Me canse de tu felicidad, deberías estar en extrema soledad por haberte dejado_ decía lleno de furia

_Por que debería estarlo, no te creas la gran cosa_ le respondiste tratando de soltarte._ Suéltame

_¿crees que ese grandote de la mañana te va a venir protegerte, ja no me hagas reír_ Decía "NE" mientras te acercaba a su cuerpo.

_Suéltame maldito… ¿Quién te crees que soy? Un juguete, pues no, no soy la misma "TN" que conociste

_Es cierto, no eres la misma, te volviste mas linda_ dijo mientras intentaba darte un beso

Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta ser derrumbada se escucho seguido de un disparo que paso cerca de ambos. Tú y "NE" voltearon a ver en donde debía estar la puerta para encontrarse con dos demonios.

-Tsuna-san, Xanxus-san- dijiste asombrada y con algo de alivio.

Tsuna había estado siguiendo su súper intuición llegando al centro comercial de Namimori, el castaño llego hasta el inicio de un callejón.

-Aquí debe ser, debo entrar- se dijo a si mismo mientras sus piernas estaban algo temblorosas.

-Tsk, Basura apúrate- escucho una voz detrás de el

Tsuna volteo para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa y un tanto preocupada de Xanxus.

_Suéltame_ ambos dejaron de mirarse después de haber escuchado ese grito un tanto angustiado, no entendían que fue lo que se había dicho, pero por el tono de voz supieron que era una llamada de auxilio.

-Propongo una tregua temporal- propuso Tsuna

Xanxus asintió, y así ambos corrieron adentrándose al callejón hasta dar con una puerta, Tsuna entro en modo Hyper y de una increíble patada destruyo la puerta. Ambos se encontraron con una escena de lo más desagradable, Xanxus tomo una de sus pistolas y disparo cerca del chico que tenía a su, según él, futura esposa.

-Tsuna-san, Xanxus-san- escucharon la suave voz de "TN"

-Mas te vale que la sueltes- dijeron ambos a la vez

-Por que debería- hablo de forma sínica

-Si quieres vivir Basura, suéltala- ordeno Xanxus de forma fría.

No lo podías creer, Tsuna y Xanxus estaban trabajando juntos. No supiste como paso pero se inicio una discusión entre ellos dos y "NE" y para cuando te diste cuenta "NE" estaba tirado en el suelo lleno de golpe.

-¿estas bien "TN"?- te pregunto Tsuna con voz preocupada.

Asentiste, mientras te levantabas.

-Gracias por salvarme- dijiste con una gran sonrisa

Ambos se sonrojaron y voltearon su mirada.

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo Xanxus

Así, los tres salieron de aquel callejón en dirección a la casa de la familia Sawada.


	26. Chapter 26

Hay esta semana no fue muy buena u.u

Total les traigo el penúltimo capitulo, como dicen por ahi, "ya ni llorar es bueno" buaaaaa extrañare mi sensual telefono celular u..u Ahora a ahorrar para compar uno nuevo u.u

Como sea, espero les guste este capitulo, este capitulo y el ultimo estaban en las notas del celular, si yya estaban los dos, pero apenas lo robaron el martes y valio, no saben como llore, me habia esforzado en el final... tratare de hacerlo quedar igual. pero bueno... al menos este lo tenia ya transcrito completo. Espero les guste.

ACLARACIONES:

Cosas que aclaran antes del cap

"TN"- el nombre que mas les guste para ustedes :3

"NA1 o NA2"- los nombres de sus amigas :v

"NE"- el nombre de "EL" xD

-blablabla-hablan,piensan o leen en japones

_blablabla_lo mismo de arriba pero en su antiguo idioma n.n

Capitulo 25: Convivencia. Respuesta

El silencio que los envolvía era bastante molesto para ti, ellos solo miraban al frente, diste un suspiro, al menos ya no tenían esa aura un tanto asesina de hace unos momentos. Te detuviste sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-Ejem- te aclaraste la voz antes de hablar. Tus dos acompañantes se detuvieron y voltearon verte-Xanxus-san, sé que no es el lugar más adecuado para esto pero- bajaste la mirada, tus pensamientos volaron al día en que te declaraste al castaño, sonrojándote- Quiero decirle que-levantaste tu mirada para verlos ah ambos-estoy enamorada de Tsunayoshi-san- dijiste con decisión logrando sacar una mirada de asombro por parte de Xanxus- por eso, sobre su oferta de viaje, tengo ciertas condiciones- dijiste sin quitar tu mirada de los ojos rojos de Xanxus.

Este se te acerco y se agacho a tu altura.

-Estoy dispuesto a escuchar tus condiciones- fue lo único que te dijo para después comenzar a andar de nuevo en dirección a la casa de la familia Sawada.

Diste un suspiro de alivio cuando Xanxus se alejo de ti, miraste a Tsuna quien también estaba un tanto sonrojada, seguramente por lo que habías dicho.

-Yoo… lo siento- te disculpaste de forma torpe

-No.. No tienes porque- respondió- anda vamos, también estoy interesado en las condiciones que pondrás- te dijo con una sonrisa

Tú se la devolviste y comenzaste a caminar a su lado.

Al llegar a la casa de tu compañero te sorprendiste de ver en la entrada a Timoteo.

-Buenas tardes- saludo el amable hombre.

Notaste como tu compañero cambiaba su sonrisa por un semblante aun más serio.

-Buenas tardes- respondiste el saludo- iré a dejar mis cosas a mi casa, me paso en un rato- les dijiste a Tsuna y Xanxus. Estos asintieron y corriste a tu casa. Abriste la puerta y entraste cerrándola sin mirar atrás, te dejaste caer al suelo con pesadez.- Sera una tarde larga- te dijiste para levantarte y subir a tu habitación.

Entraste a tu cuarto y aventaste tu mochila, caminaste a tu ropero y comenzaste a buscar ropa más cómoda, no tenias planeado ir con el uniforme escolar. Finalmente encontraste un conjunto que te gustara, tomaste una toalla y te metiste a la ducha. Dejaste que el agua caliente relajara tu cuerpo, sin embargo, el gusto te duro poco. Rápidamente saliste de la ducha y te vestiste con el conjunto que habías elegido, te miraste al espejo y suspiraste. Decidida ah hacerte escuchar bajaste y saliste de tu casa.

Al estar frente a la entrada de la familia Sawada volviste a suspirar. Tocaste el timbre con algo de temor y no tardaron en abrirte.

-Bienvenida "TN"-chan- te saludo Nana- Pasa te están esperando en la sala

-Buenas tardes Nana-san- salúdate mientras entrabas- Con su permiso- y empezaste a andar a la sala. Te sorprendiste al ver a todos ahí, no pudiste evitar preguntarte ¿En qué momento llegaron?, y es que no solo estaban tus amigos, los amigos de Xanxus también estaban ahí, además de Timoteo, Reborn, y Iemitsu. Temblaste, todos te miraban de una forma seria, bastante seria para tu gusto.

-Pasa, siéntate "TN"-chan ¿Qué tal tu día?- te pregunto de forma amable Timoteo

Tú asentiste y te dirigiste al lugar que te indicaba Iemitsu, un asiento justo en frente de Timoteo. Te sentaste –Fue un día normal- respondiste a la pregunta anterior.

-Pues creo Xanxus difiere de tu opinión, hace unos minutos él y Tsunayoshi me contaron que hubo cierto incidente- dijo de manera suspicaz

Tú miraste a los nombrados y diste un suspiro.

-Algo sin importancia, un asunto del pasado- respondiste

-Entiendo en ese caso, pasemos a cosas de mayor importancia- tu asentiste- ¿Haz tomado una decisión?

-Si- dijiste mirándolo de la forma más seria que podías- eh decidido ir a pasar mis vacaciones en Italia, en otras palabras acepto su invitación, sin embargo tengo ciertas condiciones

-¿Qué clase de condiciones?

Te quedaste en silencio. Todos los presentes te observan y la tensión era notable en la sala. Paso el tiempo y nadie decía nada, al final volviste a suspirar, observaste a Xanxus y después a Tsuna y te armaste de valor. Ibas a comenzar a hablar cuando nuevamente el timbre sonó, miraste a tu alrededor de nuevo y notaste que faltaban tus amigas.

-Lamentamos la tardanza Sawada Tsunayoshi- dijeron ambas mientras daban un vistazo a la sala- Noveno- volvieron a decir mientras daban una reverencia

-Pasen chicas, supongo fue un asunto importante lo que les impidió llegar temprano- hablo Timoteo

-Algo sin importancia- contesto "NA2"

-Solo tuvimos que dar cierta advertencia- continuo "NA1"

-Comprendo- volvió ah hablar el anciano este te miro- Por favor "TN" continua con lo que ibas a decir

Tú volteaste a ver a tus amigas y estas asintieron.

-Son cinco condiciones las que tengo- comenzaste a decir ante la mirada de todos los presentes.


End file.
